Someone To Rescue Me
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Lacy was just a highly intelligent Nerd that made a bad decision. Now she works for S.H.I.E.L.D in the IT department. To protect her and her son, she's had to change everything about herself and to punish herself gave up any hope to ever find someone to love. Then she meets the good Captain and everything changes...whether she's ready for it or not.
1. Prologue- A Desperate Situation

**So, this is just me dipping my toe into The Avengers' universe and giving it a shot. I have been the victim of a rather infuriating plot bunny ever since watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I'm a huge fan of the Captain and the toxic bunny bite was irritated even more when I went looking for good Avenger's Fanfiction and every other fic was slash. (I'm not digging at anyone who writes that.) While there's a time and place for that. It left me in want of a good old fashion romance with some action and violence thrown in for good measure. I'm basing this fic on what I've seen from all the movies. This list does not include Iron Man 3, or Age Of Ultron as I've not had a chance to see them. Also I've never in my life read a Marvel Comic book, so I'm just winging this little adventure. I don't even know how well this will be received, for any hard core Marvel Fans, please don't get after me for any inaccuracies. This fandom is not my forte: I'm just a college student from Texas. Okay?**

 **I wouldn't dare try to claim Marvel Comics or any of the characters for my own. I'm not being paid for anything written here, I'm just writing this for pleasure and to better my skills.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Florida 2010**

Lacy Madison tore through the office building with her blouse torn and with a missing shoe. Her glasses were askew, not that it helped her see through her blinding tears.

She had no idea how he found her again. She'd quit her job, moved to another town and colored her hair to a darker shade of brown. But he'd still found her.

That slime ball had been lying in wait for her when she went to get some toner and printer paper in the supply room. He'd nearly raped her.

Why had she been so blind? Richard Melonie had been so charming when she went to that Christmas party. She'd dressed up so beautiful that night at her co-worker's urging. She'd bought that little black dress, had her hair done by a professional and had gotten a mani/pedi.

Worst mistake of her life. By dressing sexy, she'd invited him to target her. He'd been charm itself and she willing fell into his arms that night….and then a week later, into his bed.

He'd gotten her knocked up, not that she regretted her son, who had just turned a year old. But the fact that she'd given away her innocence to that…that bastard, was a hard pill to swallow.

She'd been so desperate for love….that she'd given it to the first man that turned her head.

It wasn't until she told him the news that she was pregnant that his true colors showed. He'd hit her and kicked her till she passed out. It was a miracle that she hadn't lost the baby. She'd fled to the safety of a battered women's shelter; She was too scared to go home.

She stayed until Nathan was born, and then after closing out her bank account and packing whatever she could in a hurry, she left. She was so sure that she and her little boy would be safe now. But to be sure, she filed a restraining order against him.

Today he'd walked right through that piece of paper and nearly raped her. It was only a well-placed knee to the groin that allowed her to escape.

She ran to the ladies bathroom, locked the door and sat on the toilet…and then she let her pent up emotions out.

A few moments later, the door opened and a woman entered. Lacy froze.

"It's okay, Lacy. I'm here to help you. My name is Natasha Romanoff and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. My friend Agent Barton is standing guard outside. You're perfectly safe now."

Lacy took a shaky breath and opened the door to see a woman dressed in black with red hair and a gun strapped to her thigh.

"He's here…the man who attacked me in the basement….the restraining order didn't stop him!"

Agent Romanoff snorted. "Yeah, they rarely do. Come on, we can get you somewhere safe."

"My son Nathan, he's at the day care downstairs. That man might get him!"

"Easy Ma'am. We have another agent with him, guarding the whole daycare." Agent Romanoff paused and unzipped her jacket revealing a black tank top underneath. "Come on, you can wear this."

Lacy followed both agents towards the day care center where as promised. A strong and formidable looking lady in a uniform stood guard. The agents nodded to each other and she soon had her son in her arms.

Without another word, the worker handed her the small diaper bag and his favorite blanket. Then they left the building never to return again.

* * *

 **A really comfortable loft in** **New York City**

 **The next day**

Nathan was curled up in his mother's lap as Phil Coulson sat across from her in her brand new quarters. She was currently sitting in a very plush love seat and him in the recliner across from her. Natasha was there purely to provide a sense of security.

"I still don't really understand why you've gone to all this trouble, not that I'm ungrateful. But what could I possibly have to offer S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"You graduated from MIT with full honors and at 10 years old you built your own computer. We need IT personnel to keep this place operational. From what Agent Romanoff told me, you are exceptional in everything you put your mind too. In exchange for coming to work for us, we can give you a whole new identity, a new life for you and your son. In addition, you get access to all new kinds of technology and depending on your level of expertise, you could have a future in research and development."

The nerd part of Lacy wanted to jump for joy...but she tamped down her emotions and looked down at her slumbering boy.

"The last thing I need is for that bast….man to find us. I need to know that my son will be safe. I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder and worry that he's going to find us again…or that he'll use my son to get to me."

"Stark Industries created the security program. Mr. Stark is pretty full of himself but his program is sound. Unless this Richard guy has got super powers that we don't know about, there's no way he'll be able to get past all of us."

Though, that didn't necessarily put Lacy's mind at ease. The thought of having a brand new identity and some security did. And she needed a new job… _and all those toys she could play with…._

"Okay, I'll do it. When do I start?"

Phil smiled at her. "Feel free to take this weekend to get settled in. You start Monday. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Madison."


	2. New Lives

_**It's good to see the positive response this little fic is getting! Thank you so much to everyone who has Favorited, followed and reviewed! It's much appreciated!**_

 _"I will get you Lacy….there's no way you can hide. I have connections all over this city."_

Sable woke up in a cold sweat and put a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She was shaking all over. In a breathless daze, she stumbled out of her room to look in on her son. The sweet boy was fast asleep in his toddler bed, almost hidden from sight under his thick camo comforter. The single mother sighed in relief and then a moment later smiled softly. He was okay.

The nightmare was just that….a nightmare.

Softly brushing back his bangs, she kissed his forehead before rearranging his comforter again. With a deep breath she walked out of his room, but not before she got a glimpse of his Iron Man nightlight. The bulb had gone out. It was another thing that needed to be bought during her next trip to the store. Today was a good a time as any to make the trip.

She walked into the kitchen, started up the cappuccino machine, and put in the cocoa. She'd tried more than once to drink coffee, but it always made her jumpy and jittery. Hot cocoa on the other hand, during the autumn and winter months, was perfect. It warmed her up and put her in a good mood to start her day.

She paused, closing her eyes and took a deep breathe. Then she realized that she really needed to pee.

The nightmare had caused her to go off her morning routine. Taking another deep breathe she walked into the bathroom and when she came out half an hour later, showered, shaved and feeling more refreshed then ever, she saw to her amusement her son sitting at the island counter with his mussed hair sticking up all over. He yawned sleepily and she walked towards him.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head! Did you sleep okay?"

He yawned again and held out his arms for her. She picked him up and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"My nightlight went out….and can I have some hot chocolate?"

Sable smiled and tickled his bare foot.

"I don't know, can you?"

He giggled, jerking his foot out of her hands.

"Sorry. Mama, may I have some hot chocolate?"

She peppered his face with kisses and he squirmed away from her. "Please Mamma?"

She kissed his face once more for good measure and then set him back on the stool.

"Ok, as long as you have the hot Malt-o-Meal with it. It's blustery out today. "

Once her son was eating his breakfast, she walked into his room and started picking out his clothes. Though she was calm in front of her son, she still felt uneasy."

After pulling out her son's clothing, she walked into her room. She turned the light on in the closet and reached up to the shelf where a FedEx box sat. She pulled it down and opened it up. Inside was a brand new hoodie with captain America's star on it. He'd seen the hoodie after seeing it online and had begged for it, using those deep blue eyes and a puppy dog look.

She'd had every intention of giving it to him for his 5th birthday next month, but now it was completely necessary. She could always find another gift to give him. What only she knew was that she'd had this for more than a month now. Once it had arrived, she'd taken it to work with her and on her down time, she'd taken a part the seam and right where the pouch was sown on to the front, had inserted a small GPS chip.

It was something she'd personally programmed. Once activated, it would link up directly to her smart phone. The app she'd created, would light up and alert her. Using GPS she would instantly know where her son was.

She took it out, walked back to her son's bedroom and laid it next to the clothes on the bed.

Once that was done, she went back to her room and put on her outfit for the day.

No one but her knew about the messages left on her phone or the strange bouquet of flowers that she never ordered. They couldn't be from a secret admirer, she'd left the nerd look behind and took on her current identity.

That also went for her son. Thanks to Agent Coulson (God rest his soul) she and her son had been, in a sense, killed off. Only her parents knew the truth. Now, she and her son had new identities as well as social security numbers.

Now, instead of the cute outfits and brown hair. She wore hip hugging black jeans, tank tops and a leather jacket. She'd died her hair black and wore blue contacts to match her son's. She'd had mixed feelings when her son reached his second birthday and his eyes hadn't turned green to match hers. Her attacker's eyes had been blue too.

There had been a few moments where she wished toddlers could wear contacts too. But she hadn't want to risk hers son's eyes just to make herself feel better.

She'd learned to accept it and began to see that his blue eyes were just another beautiful part of her handsome boy.

Along with her new looks, a new ride and new identity came a new persona. The few men that had tried to befriend her, she'd scared off with the gun she kept in a thigh holster. She could never afford to let another man near her again. Even Agent Barton whom had become a friend, was kept at arm's length.

Natasha was the only friend she allowed in to her life.

She was a good friend.

Sable hurried to pull on her clothes and apply mousse to her short hair. Spritzing her hair a few times, she called her look 'done' and walked back out to see her son had gotten dressed and was brushing his teeth.

She smiled. "You really want to go get that ice-cream, don't you."

Her son pulled the tooth brush out his mouth and nodded excitedly. She didn't need to see the chart on the fridge. She'd allowed him to pick the prize for completing all the chores she'd set for him.

He could have picked out a new toy from Toys R Us, or a DVD of his choice or even a trip to the Zoo, but he'd chosen to get the ice cream treat of his choice at Dairy Queen. She smiled at him.

"I get another good report from your teacher and the ice cream is in the bag….er cone."

The little boy nodded and rinsed his mouth out. "Ok. Can we go after school today?"

An hour later Sable pulled the SUV into the parking lot of the Private Head-Start school, She looked into the rear-view mirror to smile at her little boy who was fidgeting in his seat.

Sable opened the door, and unbuckled the belt. The boy stretched out and stood up. He was beaming happily at her as he adjusted his brand new hoodie. He'd been over the moon when he'd seen it laying on the bed.

She hadn't seen him that excited since last Christmas. Picking up his camo backpack and putting it over her shoulder, she looked her baby in the eye. "Sweetie? Do you remember what to do if someone other than me says they are here to pick you up?"

"Ask for a password." he replied automatically

"Good boy. And do you remember what it is?"

"Jack O Lantern." He whispered softly.

"That's right. And if they try to take you anyway?"

"Scream really loudly and throw a tantrum."

"I'm so proud of you! Come on, let's get in there!"

 **At a café near Stark Tower**

Natasha stared at her computer screen as she sipped from her coffee mug. She'd been sitting there for almost 2 hours now, staring intently at the screen of her laptop. She didn't like what she'd seen. That bastard was in the city! "

"Agent Romanoff, I never took you for the café type. If you needed to use my wifi you could have just asked."

When she looked sharply up at him, he gave her his patented self-assured smirk. To her surprise, Pepper was with him.

"JARVIS has been monitoring you. Who is this…Richard Melone that you're stalking? I didn't take you for that type of…"

"He's a stalker. A close friend of mine, whom shall remain nameless set up a restraining order against him years ago. He's already violated it twice now. The first time, he nearly got her. She was too scared to bring charges against him. When she started working for S.H.I.E.L.D, we killed off her old identity and gave her and her son a new life, new names, new everything. He's not supposed to have any contact with her, yet he's doing everything he can to get at her. Yesterday a mysterious bouquet shows up to her desk down in Research and Development. She's kept all men at arm's length for as long as I've known her.

"No agent from S.H.I.E.L.D would dare try and ask her out. She really hates men."

"Funny, I didn't take you for the jealous type."

Pepper gave Tony a frown and his teasing smirk vanished.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "If that bastard gets a hold of her son, Spenser, who's a fan of yours by the way, he could be scarred for life. That idiot would have no problem using the child as leverage to get at the mother."

That stopped anymore teasing in its tracks. He must have missed the first mention of a child being involved. But, now that he was clued in, he was all over it.

"You'll have better luck tracking that guy down on my computer banks. We can't let that guy get anywhere near them. We need to get eyes on them."

And Pepper fell in love with him just a little more.

It didn't take long to get settled in to the R&D department.

"JARVIS" we have hero work to do, I need eyes on that..what was that schools name?"

"Bright Beginnings. It's a private Head Start program. She said she doesn't trust public school."

"I don't blame her, public schools are torture for nerd kids. JARVIS did you get all that?"

 _"OF COURSE SIR, I'M NOW RUNNING A FACIAL SCAN RECOGNITION PROGRAM._

"His name is Spencer, he's got blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears glasses and…

 _I HAVE FOUND HIM. HE'S WEARING A CAPTAIN AMERICA LIMITED EDITION HOODIE._

 _Keep an eye on him JARVIS, IF ANYONE OTHER THEN HIS MOTHER…?_

"Sable Maverickson."

Tony gave her an odd look. "That's not….

"It's not an everyday name. When we began to create her alias, she said she didn't want any more sweet names. Her old name was beautiful and fit her perfectly. This one is a total 180 from who she was before….the attack."

Tony nodded. "Okay, it's a dark scary name, got it." He turned to look at the live feed, hey I thought you said he was a fan of mine?

"Iron Man, Captain America, Thor. He's watches all of us. I was there when he caught sight of that Hoodie, he begged his mom for it. There were only a few made. I know his mom paid at least 75 bucks for it when the auction was over."

"But, it's not just any hoodie, she told me that she wanted to make sure he wore it everywhere, she told me she rigged it with a GPS chip that's tied directly to her smart phone. She even created an app that will alert her if he's taken.

"FOUND IT, SIR."

"Lock on to it, but don't do anything to the signal, we're just going to keep an eye on him. Now, as for the mother."

Barton and I taught her all we know about combat fighting. She can take care of herself pretty well, but I can't guarantee how she'd do against..." Natasha faltered as a big flash went off on a second screen that she'd just now noticed.

It was coming from S.H.I.E.L.D.

They were all quiet for a moment.

"JARVIS, deploy…"

"ON IT, SIR."

"Tony, if you plan to pick up the kid, you should know that he won't go with you until you give him the password that he set up with his mother, he'll ask you for it."

Tony looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Jack-O-Lantern. "

"Got It."

Tony nodded "Head for S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll keep the kid safe."

Before Natasha could reply, he was gone. Pepper looked at her. "I'll keep an eye on things here. If you need help, contact me. If that Psycho is after them, they'll both be safer here."

"Got it."

At that same moment across town, a panicked Momma left the garage on a bike that could only belong to Captain America. Moments later, Steve ran out.

He listened for a moment, and then took off in the same direction that his bike went. He had no idea why the agent had taken his bike, but he would find out very shortly.

 **Ok, so what did you think? The purpose of this chapter, for those of you wanting to get right to Captain America, is to introduce the Mother and Son and to prevent any 'Mary janes'. I promise that there will be more Steve Rodgers next time.**

 **Please leave me feedback. It's a wonderful motivator!**


	3. The Chase

**And here we go with Chapter 2.**

 **Still don't own Marvel or Captain America (though that would be awesome!) But nope, not mine.**

 **Even though my long time readers know what to expect from my fics, just to cover my behind, I'll issue a brief warning about mention of alcohol being consumed. These are super heroes not saints.**

 **Also since the last time I've posted I have seen both Iron Man 3 and the Age of Ultron so I will be keeping the intimate details in mind as I write this. This story still takes place just after the last Avengers movie and just before Winter Soldier.**

Steve charged down the street after his stolen motorbike. He had no idea what was going on. He only knew that he had to get his bike back. He could run like this all day, but he really liked using his bike.

The morning had started out so peacefully boring which were the days he didn't enjoy so much. He was a man of action and he couldn't even blame the serum for that, even before he'd met the good doctor he'd been hyperactive. So, when he'd woken up, he found that he really had no agenda or plans for the day. So after waking up, he had breakfast and gone to HQ to get in some time at the newly refurbished gym.

And now here he was….running again.

 _Captain America running after his own bike. So pathetic._

He'd been walking towards the garage when the blast had occurred; he'd been startled for sure but in the next moment, he thought of his bike and had run to make sure no harm came to it. Now, as he ran he had a feeling in his gut that the person now committing Grand Theft Auto was connected to the explosion somehow.

 _On the bright side, he wasn't bored anymore_.

He pushed on just barely keeping his bike in sight. For what had to be at least 5 minutes he pushed on barely breaking a sweat. At last the bike stopped.

Right in front of….a school?

The captain stopped just short of the corner and watched from a distance as the thief carefully parked the bike and got off only to be stopped by…Iron Man, who held a small boy in his arms.

"Miss Sable. You need to stop now. Your son is safe and….."

"What are you doing with my son? Where's…."

"Momma! That bad guy tried to take me, but Iron Man stopped him! He gave the password…so I let him pick me up! He's got to be okay, right?"

"I'm right here, Sable," Natasha said in a calming voice. "I was right behind Iron Man here. That jerk showed up and I chased him for a few blocks. He's gone for now."

Sable stumbled and Steve moved forward to catch her but stopped short when Tasha gave him a signal to stay where he was.

"I don't understand…I thought…"

And in the next moment, another explosion went off in the distance.

The woman really did fall to the ground this time, though she didn't faint.

"Momma!" the boy cried and whispered something to Iron man who nodded and set him down on the ground. Then the boy ran to the woman, whom was obviously his mother…

Steve shook his head trying to make sense of everything.

"JARVIS?"

"3215 JASMINE RD. EMERGENCY RESPONDERS ARE ON THE WAY TO THE SCENE"

Then the woman started sobbing hysterically. "He's coming after me again…why can't he just leave me alone! I didn't even press charges last time!"

Steve was surprised at hearing her outburst and immediately everything started to make sense. The woman wasn't a thief…she was a mother that had been desperate to get to her son. That was something he could forgive.

Two things happened right then. The woman caught sight of him and then Natasha spoke something in the woman's ear while injecting her with a needle.

Then the woman finally passed out.

"What's wrong with Mommy!" The little boy demanded to know.

"I'm keeping my promise to your mom. In the meantime, you get to come with me to Iron Man's home. That way, you'll be safe!"

"Iron Man? Will Captain America be there too and the Hulk and Thor?

Natasha looked at Steve again and raised her eyebrow.

"I heard my name. What's going on here?" he asked walking towards them.

The little boy looked at him in shock and then up at Natasha.

"Spencer Maverickson, meet Captain America."

"Hey there Spenser, That's a really cool hoodie."

Tony let out a scoff and Steve was sure that if he had x-ray vison and could see beyond the metal mask, he'd see Tony rolling his eyes.

"Boys, now's not the place to be competitive. This place might have been compromised, we need to move this party elsewhere."

Iron Man walked forward and then knelt down to the little boy's level. "I'll take good care of your mom. She'll be safer with me. You go with Natasha and the Capsicle and I'll see you back at my house, okay?"

When the boy gave him a hesitant look, the metal mask pulled back revealing Tony's face. "I promise kid, I have an AI program running security that rivals S.H.I.E.L.D and a very tall tower. Whoever that idiot is that attacked won't get to you there. You can trust me on that. You both will be safe."

The boy still didn't look convinced. He leaned forward and whispered something to him.

Tony didn't look surprised. "I know. Natasha told me. I promise, I'll put her in the guest room and leave way before she wakes up, Okay? By then you should be there." The boy took a deep breath and finally rested against Natasha who picked him up in her arms.

Steve looked around him. Tony had the woman cradled in his arms and his mask was back in place. In the distance black smoke was curling up towards the skies and his excellent hearing could pick up sirens wailing in the distance. In that moment, he knew in his heart that his life would never be boring again.

"I know you're really confused right now, Captain."

"Yep, that about sums me up. Let's get home and then you can brief me on the situation."

The little boy was still looking at him.

Steve gave him a reassuring look. "I'm still not sure what's going on, but whatever it is, we'll find a way to fix things."

The boy smiled at him and then closed his eyes.

Natasha rubbed the little boy's back soothingly. "All this excitement…"

"Yeah, I got that. Let's just get this somewhere safe."

After Iron man took off, Steve righted his bike and looked at his comrade. "You can ride this thing back home. I'm sure there's a law prohibiting taking a minor on bikes."

As if things couldn't get more exciting, a whirlwind struck the ground and Thor stood there. "I saw the explosion. Is Earth under attack?"

"Nope, not the Earth." Natasha said as she shifted the sleeping boy in her arms. "This little boy and his mother are under my protection. We were discussing how to get back to the tower with three people on a motor cycle when it's against the law."

"Give me the boy, I'll have him to the tower immediately. I'll look after him till you get there. None shall harm him while he's in my care."

"That'll work." Natasha said as she handed the slumbering boy to the Asgardian. "He's passed out for the moment from all this excitement. When he wakes up, he'll be wanting his mother."

Thor wrapped an arm securely around the boy and stepped back. Then he swung his hammer in a circle a few times and was gone.

With the crisis over, the two Avengers looked at each other.

"Looks like I'm out of my depth. What's the plan?"

"We need to find out just how bad the damage is. We swing by the fire. I have a feeling that the Mavericksons have just lost everything."

"Got it. Climb on and we're out of here."

They were at Stark Towers an hour later; the news wasn't good.

When they emerged on the right floor, they were greeted by the sight of the three men looking over some holographic files. One of them was of the Richard Malone.

"Steve, Lady Natasha, what news have you brought?" Thor asked.

Natasha exhaled softly. "It's all gone. I don't know how it was done, but it's all gone," The master assassin looked at her male comrades. Looks like they're going to be staying here for a while. It's going to take some time to figure out how one man managed to be in three places at once. Barton caught wind of it and is coming in from his extended leave of absence to help us out."

"You know, he never returns from these absences with pictures or souvenirs or any anecdotes from his adventures…"

"And there's a reason for that…and no, it's not my place to tell stories. So leave it." Tasha deadpanned.

"Fair enough." Tony said as Steve spoke up again.

"Now would be a good time for that briefing; I understand why she took my bike, but I know zip about everything else. Is this guy some kind of criminal?"

Natasha touched the hologram and instantly the picture expanded to include his basic profile. "Yeah. The man who attempted to kidnap Spencer is the biological father…and he's a psycho. When I first met Lacy a.k.a Sable, she was fleeing him. It was an attempted assault. She managed to get away from him, but she was scared out of her mind."

"She'd gotten a restraining order against him, but he paid it no mind and came after her anyway."

"A restraining order?" Thor asked.

"It's a legal document granted by a judge to persons who have been attacked or are in fear for their life. It means that the perpetrator isn't allowed to be within 50 feet of the victim. If they do, they are breaking the law and then the police have the right to capture the perpetrator and take them to jail. This idiot knew about it and ignored it."

"S.H.I.E.L.D had already planned to recruit her as she's a technical genius. Before he died, Phil and I had set her up with a new identity for her and her son. That was about two years before Loki attacked. We thought he'd never find her, It was a flawless transition and I've no idea how he managed to find her again. But somehow he managed to sneak into a protected garage and destroy an SUV. And also managed to set fire to her house and then attempt to kidnap her son when we've been watching him all day."

"And the injection you gave her earlier? I didn't know you carried those kinds of things with you."

"It's a promise I made her about a month after we got her settled into her new life. Her experience with that man from before has made her extremely wary around anyone of the male persuasion. Even though she's okay around Clint, he knows to keep his distance. She's a strong woman, and very careful to show no weakness in a man's presence. She asked me to sedate her quickly if she should ever become hysterical in public like she did today."

Thor picked up his hammer. "He'll not touch her again…where is this…beast?"

"He won't be found now. Iron Man showing up has scared him off. He'll lay low for a while. I think for now, the best we should do is keep them safe while Barton and I try to get them settled in here. I don't know what the situation at the Head Start place is. But we'll have to pull him out of the program for now. It's too easy to find him there."

"Head Start?" Thor asked again.

"It's an early education program. It's not mandatory to go there like it is going to the public schools, but some parents like to start their kids on the path early. Spenser is only three years old and too young to start school and he's also a prodigy; Sable was running out of ways to keep him occupied. Phil and I worked hard to get him into that school. We both had to grease a lot of palms to make it happen."

"Grease Palms?" Thor asked again.

Just then Natasha's phone went off. She looked at her phone and sighed. "It's the school. Both Barton and I are the emergency contacts. I'm pretty sure I know what's about to happen."

She slid her finger across the screen and put it on speaker.

"This is Natasha Romanoff."

" _Hello, this is Martin."_ Said the voice that sounded very flamboyant. _"I'm the errand boy from Bright Beginning's head start program. I attempted to contact Miss Maverickson but she has been unreachable."_

"She fell ill and is not up to answering her phone at the moment. Give me the message and I'll make sure to pass it on when she's feeling better."

" _Miss Nadia has given notice that Spencer has been dismissed from the school. Unfortunately the last tuition payment made has already been processed and is non-refundable. She requests that you or Mr. Barton come by if the mother cannot to pick up his things and his behavior folder by Friday. "_

Natasha swore softly. "And what is the reason for flunking my god-son out of school?"

" _We have a three strike policy. He caused a disruption twice already. The third one was today when Mr. Malone tried to get him from school. He threw that massive fit and disrupted everybody. That was his third strike this week."_

"Bull shit. His life was in danger, Mr. Malone has a restraining order against him."

" _I'm sorry but there is a zero tolerance policy. I wish I could help out, but those are the rules."_

Natasha took a deep breath. "Okay, I know that it's a crap reason, we both know the real reason. I'll come and get his things later today. You know, you're too sweet a guy to work at that shit school."

" _It's good money, it really is. I'm just sorry that things have to end this way. He really is smart kid."_

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

" _Tootles."_

Natasha hung up the phone. She was really looking pissed off and Steve and Thor backed up a little. Tony and Bruce only looked at her with understanding.

"Just lay the phone on the counter, and take a deep breath." Bruce said. "Believe me, I get how angry you are right now…but do you really want to shatter that phone right now? It was such a pain in the ass to replace last time, if you recall."

Natasha took another deep breath and set the phone down before closing her eyes and taking another deep breath.

"That vindictive bitch. She knows damn well about that restraining order, we presented it to her when we sighed Spenser up for that school. She said it wouldn't be a problem. She's been looking for an excuse to throw him out."

Tony looked at her closely before he went behind the bar and pulled out a wine glass. He poured some of the red wine and handed it over. "Have a drink. It'll help you c…relax a bit."

The black widow had shut him down with a look and he remembered just in time what Pepper had told him before.

" _Never ever tell a woman to calm down. That's like lighting a stick of TNT and throwing it into a pool of gasoline."_

They all waited a few minutes until the glass was empty.

She relaxed slightly and took another deep breath. When she looked calm enough, Steve spoke up again. "So, what's the next move?"

Tasha looked at him. "For now, we lay low and get them settled into this place. Neither of them leave without an escort. When Sable wakes up, we'll talk more and find out what she had planned for today, then do it. I want to keep things as normal for Spencer as possible."

Steve nodded, just a little distracted. At some point he'd subconsciously noted how beautiful that dame was…he really was a sucker for damsels in distress. He had no idea what to do with these strange feelings that were stirring up inside him. He'd not felt this way since meeting Agent Carter, but he also knew that she would not allow him to get near her either.

Captain America mentally shook himself. _Focus Rogers, she needs to be saved from that bastard first…that's your first priority. You can't allow your feelings to compromise her safety_. _Get with the program!_

Steve took a deep breath and stepped up to the bar. "You got anything besides wine?"

Tony scoffed at him. "This is a fully stocked bar. Pick your poison."

Rogers smiled to himself. There were times he was glad he couldn't get drunk. He could drink the whole bar dry and never get drunk...he could however enjoy a slight buzz and that was what he needed.

"Surprise me."

 **Just couldn't resist reviving the rivalry between Tony and Steve.**

 **Catch you guys later!**


	4. Safe Haven

**A few hours later**

 **Stark Tower**

Sable woke up with a start.

She started to sit up, but stopped when she saw her son curled up next to her. He shifted against her and she couldn't help but reach down, gently pick him up and hold him tightly against her.

The motion caused him to wake up and he yawned before looking around him.

Sable kissed his nose and then his cheek before she looked him in the eyes.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart? Do you know where we are?"

Her sweet son looked up at her, "Yeah, Stark Towers. Iron Man flew you here after you fell asleep. He promised that he'd take good care of you and I told him you didn't like for men to carry you. He promised not to bother you once you were safe. Then Captain America and Auntie Tasha brought me here to be with you…at least I think so, but I had a dream that I was flying…."

Sable had no idea what to say to all that, but part of her was embarrassed that a man had to carry her here; she still had her uniform on and there was nothing out of place, so he must have kept his promise to leave her alone.

She took a deep breath and hugged her son to her.

"Well then, let's go see who's here and then thank our rescuers, shall we?

"Mommy, I have to tell you something…before we go out there."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"I didn't earn my ice cream today. I think I got my third strike. That bad man showed up and grabbed me, so I threw a really loud fit and then Iron Man made him drop me…but I saw the look on the teachers face. She was really mad at me."

Sable's heart broke for her child as she took in his devastated face. He'd really wanted that trip to Dairy Queen.

"No honey, you did exactly what you were supposed to do. So what if you did get that third strike. I can override her. It was a special circumstance. I'd say you've earned it."

"I couldn't agree more Spence." Natasha said from the open door. "If you hadn't done that, something really bad could have happened to you."

The little boy looked up as his aunt walked in with a shopping bag in her hand. I'm glad that you're both awake. I went out while you slept and picked up a change of clothes."

"It's all gone…isn't it?"

Tasha sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, it looks like you'll be here for a while…until that guy is caught. I brought you some necessities and this tower has it all. This is a guest suite, there's a shower and I sent Steve and Tony out to do some extra shopping for Spencer. I have a feeling that before bed time, you'll be swimming in super hero merchandise. Thor is sitting on the launch pad watching for any trouble."

"So, Captain America was really there…he saw all that.. And Iron Man too." _Crap._

Tasha chuckled. "They're friends of mine, Lacy; good friends. They're not going to hold anything against you. Even Tony wouldn't betray your confidence. They're all very honorable. Dr. Banner does all he can to avoid confrontation and he's also a good man. He's down in the Research department. Unless the Earth is being attacked or someone's violently sick, he'll keep to himself."

"Momma my nightlight!" Spencer suddenly spoke up. "It was in my room…it's gone isn't it?"

Sable took a deep breath. "Yeah Sweetie, the bad guys took out our house and the car. So your Iron Man light is gone."

Natasha smiled. "I'm sure we can find an alternative. I'm also sure that if we tell Stark what you need, he can get you another one."

"He would do that?" Sable asked.

Tasha nodded. "You heard that, JARVIS?"

"OF COURSE MISS ROMANOFF, MR. STARK ALREADY PUT IN THE COMMAND TO FABRICATE AN ARC REACTOR WALL LIGHT FOR MR. SPENCER. TIME TO COMPLETION IS 2 HOURS AND 35 MINUTES."

Spencer looked around him wide eyed. "JARBIS?"

"JARVIS, SIR. I AM MR. STARK'S PERSONAL ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE PROGRAM. I ASSIST MR STARK AND MISS POTTS IN RUNNING THIS TOWER. I AM AT YOUR SERVICE WHILE YOU ARE LIVING HERE. ASK ME ANYTHING AND I SHALL ENDEAVOR TO HELP YOU."

"Cool" Spencer said with a grin on his face.

Seeing the perfect chance to distract him, Natasha picked him up. "So, I heard that you wanted to get ice cream."

The little boy looked at his mom and she, having caught on, replied. "Yep, I'd say you earned it. Dairy Queen should still be open. But first I need to get a shower and get out of my uniform. Then we'll go."

"Yay!" he said hugging his mother. Then Natasha took him by the hand, "Come on, let's give your mom some privacy."

When she was alone, Sable sank down on the bed, rested her head in her hands, and took a few more deep breaths."

She'd lost everything…she had no idea what to do now, there were things, plans she had made that had to be scrapped.

Sable shook herself and then looked straight ahead. _One step at a time._ She could do this. She still had a job, and her son was alive and well. The only loss had been their material things. They were both safe in this giant tower and as long as the men kept their distance, then she'd be free to try and rebuild their life.

But, now was not the time to worry about stuff like the special trip she had planned to book for her son's birthday. It would just have to wait for now.

Sighing again, she got up, picked up the shopping bag and walked to the in suite bathroom. Tony Stark didn't spare any expense; that was for sure. This place was a haven! It was spacious and had deep looking spa tub. Next to it was a standing shower with what looked to be at least 5 or 6 different shower heads all around. She'd only seen this kind of luxury in fancy magazines.

She shivered with anticipation.

Sable didn't waste any time stripping down and stepping into the deluxe shower. The spa looking tub could wait till later when she didn't have a son waiting eagerly for ice cream. When at last she stepped out and toweled off, she felt a thousand times more relaxed.

After quickly dressing in the clothes she'd been given, which she noted were just a basic sports bra and boy short set. The jeans were simple and so was the purple blouse that had been paired with it. After pulling on her socks and shoes, she opened the door to a very amusing sight.

Thor was showing her son his hammer, and the boy was on cloud 9. Leaning against the bar sipping a Diet Coke was Natasha and she was giving them an amused look.

The giant man with the long hair stood up straighter when she made her presence known.

"Greetings, Lady Sable. I'm glad that you are alright."

"Thank you for your concern…and for keeping my son occupied."

"Mom, can we go get ice cream now?"

Sable raised an eyebrow as she approached her son. She picked him up off the counter and ticked the inside of his leg. "I don't know, can we?"

Thor gave Nataha an amused look as Spencer squirmed in her grasp. "Sorry. May we…go and get ice cream now?"

Sable grinned at him. "Yes, are you ready to go?" Saying this she looked at Tasha." I'm guessing we'll have Thor as a security detail?"

"It would be my honor, Lady Sable. No one shall harass you while I'm around."

Agent Barton showed up a few minutes later with a fully armored SUV with Tinted windows.

The Dairy Queen was very happy to have their business. To avoid being bothered by the other customers, they showed up just after closing time and were soon joined by Tony, and Steve. With a generous tip of 100 dollars to the two employees and the single manager that stayed after, they were allowed to have their pick of whatever ice cream they had left as well as any toppings they desired.

They all left with full bellies and poor Spencer was somewhere between hyper from all the sugar and sleepy from all the action.

"Will he even be able to sleep tonight?" Steve quietly asked Natasha.

She nodded. "Nothing that a warm bath and the soft pajamas won't cure. I didn't say anything about the incident so neither of them would stress over it. Believe me when I say that you guys showing up has just made this the best day ever. He probably won't even remember the scary stuff from earlier."

When they got back to Stark Tower, and Spencer saw his corner of the room. He was even more excited.

Tony had indeed made him a new nightlight. It looked exactly like the electromagnet that kept Iron Man running, but it was a nightlight that emitted a soft glow. Not to be outdone, Steve had contributed to the toddler bed that had been purchased and had given him stars and stripes themed linens and also a vintage poster from the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian museum. The workers that were currently building it, were only too happy to give him that and the replica of the first shield he ever used.

Natasha only rolled her eyes and Sable could barely stifle her laugh.

The only thing missing was the clothes in the dresser and those would be bought later.

Spencer yawned after the excitement passed and when his mother saw his droopy eyes, she realized that a bath wasn't needed to calm him down so she simply kicked everyone out and soon the boy was out like a light.

But Sable was still wired, so she walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter. Natasha was sitting at the counter with Tony.

When she sat down at the bar, Tasha pushed a cup of hot tea towards her.

"I know something went down with the school today. That she-bitch has been itching to get rid of me. Some of the parents wanted us to leave. They claimed that my son made their kids feel stupid."

"Bunch of morons." Tony commented. "Since when have teachers begun discouraging genius? I thought this kind of things only happened with Soccer Moms."

"You'd be surprised. It's not Spence's fault that he can't stay still. Those kids were still learning the alphabet and numbers. He left that behind last fall. He's already able to tell time and do basic addition and subtraction. There's no challenge for him there anymore. He's too young to start kindergarten and first grade. This whole thing has me scared of furthering his learning anymore. Like maybe I should stop and try to hold him off till he turns 5."

Though only Tony and Natasha knew it, Steve could hear everything. He'd taken over for Thor and let the Asgardian retire for the night. He really wanted to help, but he had no idea what to do, so he kept listening.

"There's no point dwelling on that right now. Steve and I checked out your house…or what was left of it. We found your safe box and it's in the tower now, but I want to know if you had any kind of valuables that need to be replaced."

"The most important valuables were in the safe. My class ring, his birth certificate, shot records, the new social security cards. Some cash I kept on hand in case of emergencies. The usual stuff.

And then, there's a lot that I'll have to wait to replace. I've just lost all the Christmas presents I've been storing up so I could avoid the Black Friday crowds. What kills me the most, is that I've been saving up money every month for a vacation to Disney World. I was planning to go ahead and book it today and surprise him for his birthday. I had enough saved up to get the works, I wanted him to experience the best that place had to offer. I was even planning to rent a limo to get us the airport and back.

But now that's not going to happen. I have to use that money now for a down payment on a new house.

"You do know that I could just as easily make that happen." Tony broke in with a serious look on his face. "I own a large amount of stock in that company. It wouldn't take much to-"

Just then a scream was heard coming from the bedroom and instantly, Steve was in the doorway to the bedroom.

The child was tossing and turning in his bed and he could hear the child's heart beating wildly in his chest. Steve set his shield down and was gently shaking his shoulder.

The child startled awake with wide eyes.

"Hey buddy are you okay?"

"He's after me! He's gonna hurt me and Momma!"

Steve smiled at him. "It's only a nightmare, JARVIS doesn't sleep and I've been keeping watch. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you guys."

In the next moment, the little boy was crawling into his arms and Steve felt odd about this little boy who barely knew him, looking to him for comfort. But he held Spencer anyway.

"It's okay buddy. Take a deep breath and then let it out." When the child complied, he nodded. "Good, now another one."

By now the others were standing in the doorway though no one said a word.

Finally, the boy had calmed down enough, though he still gripped Steve's shirt in a death grip.

Steve paused for a moment and then simply sat down on the floor and maneuvered himself so that he was leaning against the tiny bed

"It's okay buddy. I'm not going anywhere." He rubbed Spencer's back in small circles, though he had no idea where he got that from.

After a few minutes, the boy relaxed his grip. It was then that Steve looked up to see that gorgeous mom looking at him with a curious expression on her face. "It's okay, you guys can finish that meeting of yours."

Sable only nodded and after a moment followed Tony and Natasha back to the kitchen.

All was quiet for a moment and then Tony spoke again.

"As I was saying, all it takes is a word from you and I could have all those things you were planning for set up. I have a private plane at my beck and call. Pepper as I found out, has never been there either. We could go as a group."

Sable sighed. "I think I need to sleep on it. That's a lot to ask for."

Tony wanted to say more, but instead he nodded. "Ok, just let me know when to set it up."

Sable looked relieved. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. For all of this."

"You can call me Tony."

Another heavy sigh. "Tony."

"Sweet dreams. If you need anything, JARVIS can assist you." With those words, Tony left the room.

Natasha gave Sable a long look. "I know you don't trust men, but these men you can trust. There is no shame in accepting a gift like this. If not for you, for your son. We need to keep going on as if nothing is wrong."

"You really trust these men?"

"With my life. I would never have brought you guys here if I thought we had anything to fear from them. Especially Steve." The master assassin paused. " I noticed you didn't object to him comforting your son."

Sable sighed. "Whatever it takes to calm him. He's been having night terrors for a full week now. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make them go away."

Natasha looked at her closely. "And yourself? Have you been having terrors?"

"Yeah, but I'm used to them. I guess I've been so focused on soothing my son that I've not really noticed the ones I have. I had one this morning that …he kidnapped my son. I know I probably should have said something earlier, but he's been stalking me. I've been so hyper vigilant lately, that I got overtired. Because of that shot you gave me earlier, I was able to sleep without fear for the first time in a while."

Natasha nodded. "Maybe that's the key. Dr. Banner could give you another shot with a stronger dosage. You might be able to sleep for a little longer."

"And what of my son? I can't be there for him if he wakes up again."

Natasha looked towards the room to see Steve slipping out of it.

"I have a feeling that Captain America will be standing by if the need arises again."

Within minutes Dr. Banner emerged from the elevator with a small metal box in his hands. He eyed Sable with a calculating look.

"Ms. Maverickson, I'm Dr. Banner. I'll make this quick. I checked your file and got your information already. So no embarrassing questions on weight. This shot will knock you out for a full 8 hours and there shouldn't be any kind of nightmares. You shouldn't even dream at all."

"That would be a relief. Thank you Doctor."

"Don't mention it. However, you should realize that this isn't a permanent solution. I'd encourage you to seek counseling when you get the chance."

Sable nodded in acceptance and held out her arm. Seeing the gesture as permission to approach he opened the box and pulled out the syringe. As gently as he could he injected the medication.

The drugs worked fast and Sable had just managed to pull on the pajamas and lay in bed before she fell asleep.

Natasha smiled in relief as she pulled the covers over the prone woman. With a final look at both sleeping people, she closed the door just enough so that any call for help could be heard. With things managed she walked back to the kitchen where Barton was filling up his thermos with what had to be coffee.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, they both are. She was shaken up a bit, but Doc gave her something to sleep."

"They should both sleep through the night."

"Good. You should get some sleep too, I'll keep watch with Steve."

"Night Clint."

"Night Tasha."

 **So, there we have it, there is a small glimmer of a beginning in this romance.**

 **Catch you all next chapter!**


	5. Shopping Day!

**I'm so enjoying this little fic! I hope you guys are too.**

 **Hopefully, you guys are all aware of what I own as far as this fic goes. The only characters I can claim are Sable and Spencer. Everything else is owned my Marvel Entertainment.**

* * *

 **Stark Tower**

 **The next morning**

Spencer slowly opened the door to see Mr. Stark already up.

"Hey Kiddo, good morning!"

The little boy yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. He'd already used the bathroom and now walked slowly towards the kitchen bar on sock clad feet.

Tony paused in his coffee making to see if the little guy would have trouble crawling up on the stool. When he did it without aid, he turned back to the coffee machine.

"How do you take your coffee?"

Spencer laughed and it was a really cute sound. "I don't drink coffee. Mommy and I drink hot cocoa, she says it's blustery outside."

"Got it, hot cocoa it is. Coming right up." Turning back to the counter, he switched on the espresso machine that was next to the coffee maker and got to work. Within minutes they both were sitting at the bar drinking their hot beverages.

Tony had been carefully watching to see how awake the kid was because he had a surprise waiting under the bar.

When the cup was finished, Tony got up and walked behind the bar and pulled out a bright red suitcase, it was a lot like the one he carried at the Monaco 500.

Spencer's eyes lit up. "Is that your suit?"

"Nope, Buddy. It's yours. I couldn't help but notice that Halloween is coming up next month. I thought you might like to go as a mini Iron Man."

He opened up the case. "JARVIS and I designed this for you." He first pulled out a body suit that had a hood on it. "You put this on first when the time comes, and then your mom or whomever will put these pieces on; It's a lot like mine, but allows for freedom of movement and it's powered by a mini arc reactor. The last thing he pulled out was the helmet. And, also just like my helmet the eyes light up."

"But, this is the coolest part. Just like me, you have technology to make calls to the rest of us Avengers and to your mom."

"Can I try it?"

Tony paused remembering what happened the last time he asked that.

"I don't know, can you?"

Spencer sighed. "Sorry, but may I try it out? The helmet?"

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, let me help you snap it on."

This then is what Sable saw as she opened up her door.

Her little boy was standing there in his PJs with an Iron Man helmet on and Tony was whispering something to him.

"JARVIS?"

"I AM HERE, SPENCER. HOW ARE YOU LIKING YOUR NEW COSTUME?"

"It's awesome! Can I really make phone calls through my helmet?"

"YES, MR. SPENCER, THE COMMUNICATIONS APPARATIS HAS BEEN PROGRAMMED TO MAKE CALLS TO MASTERS STARK, BANNER, BARTON, AND ROGERS. IN ADDITION YOU CAN ALSO CALL MISS. ROMANAOFF AND YOUR MOTHER. SHOULD YOU NEED TO MAKE ANY OTHER CALLS, YOU CAN ASK ME AND I'LL MAKE THEM FOR YOU."

"May I call Captain America? To test it out?"

"OF COURSE, SIR. YOU HAVE ONLY TO SPEAK THE COMMAND."

"Call Captain America!" He ordered.

Tony chuckled knowing that his rival was most likely still asleep.

But the call went through anyway.

"This is Rogers," came a sleepy voice. "What's the emergency?"

"Hi! This is Spencer! I wanted to test the helmet that Mr. Stark made for me! He made a whole suit just like his!"

 _"Fantastic."_ Came his muttered reply. "That's really nice of him." Steve yawned softly. "What time is it anyway?"

Spenser looked up at the clock on the wall. There weren't any numbers on the clock so he looked to Tony for help.

"It's 9:47 Rogers. I'm told we have some shopping to do today. You might want to get your star spangled self up and ready. We're leaving as soon as the women say so."

Sable raised an eyebrow hearing this. _Since when did men defer to a woman?_

At that same moment, the elevator doors opened and the other two women exited. Pepper was carrying a cardboard drink carrier and Natasha was carrying a big plastic bag from Burger King.

"Well, that's cute." Tasha said as she took in the sight of the little man just now removing his helmet.

"Yep, there's no rivalry here, none at all!" Pepper said with a sarcastic tone. "I was wondering why Tony didn't come to bed till 3."

"No complaints here." Sable said walking over to them. "Looks at how happy my baby boy is."

"Have you given any thoughts to Tony's offer?" Pepper asked. "I have to admit that I would love to experience it. Tony and I were planning to go before that whole thing with Loki started, but things just seem to keep coming up."

Sable looked at her son again. "I'm still thinking about it, but leaning more towards yes. I just don't like having to rely men to help me out."

From his spot on the other side of the door, Steve frowned. He knew that a lot of things had changed from the way they were in the 40's, including the attitudes between men and women. While a strong woman was something to admire and respect, (that was something Peggy had shown him) he felt that there also needed to room for chivalry. How else could a man show the woman he cared for that he was interested? It was a struggle for him, having been taught at a young age from his father how to be a gentleman and how to treat a woman the right way, to live in a time where that was frowned upon by the women he'd been taught to respect?

Steve sighed and opened the door, all the while thinking that he would just have to show her that the benefits of letting a man help out once in a while and that his intentions are entirely pure.

"Morning ladies." He paused as he saw Sable watching him. "Good morning Miss Sable, did you sleep well?"

Sable yawned and she covered her mouth with her hand. "I slept like a baby. Thank you."

Steve smiled at her and then turned when he heard his name being called.

Spencer ran up to him with a grin on his face. "Mr. Stark made me a Haoween suit. It's awesome!"

How he wanted to roll his eyes at the smug look Tony was giving him. "I see it That was _very_ nice of him to make that for you. You should be all set for Trick or Treating this year. Will this be your first year out getting candy?"

The little boy nodded. "Mommy said I was old enough for it this year! " Then his smile fell, but we don't have a neighborhood anymore." He looked at his mother. "Mom, where are we gonna go if there's no neighbors around anymore?"

Steve looked at Sable and knew right then that she'd given in.

She walked over to her little boy and picked him up from his spot and hugged him close. "We still have some time to figure that out, but for now, we should be focusing on what's in front of us. We're going to be staying here for a while, and, since we lost all our stuff that was in the house, we need to get new things."

"Like what, Momma?"

Sable walked over to the bar and set him on the bar. "Well, like more clothing, warmer clothing since it's blustery outside. All our winter stuff was in the attic. We can get some more bedding and thick blankets to keep up warm at night. And, since you were such a good boy last night, we can go to the Disney store and get your DVD's that you were asking for.'

Spencer's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Sable nodded. "Yep, you've earned it. Now, I believe that Miss Pots and your Aunt Natasha have brought breakfast for everyone. Once we eat, you're getting a bath. We have loads of shopping to do."

"Sounds like a plan." Tony said and he pulled out his phone.

Steve had instantly felt the tension leave the room and everyone dug in to their food. He'd never been shopping with a woman before, this would be interesting.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

Boy, was shopping with dames interesting!

Only two stores had been visited and already he had a bag in each hand. But he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Even if it was just carrying her bags for her…." Steve paused in his tracks and his eyes widened.

 _Victoria's Secret._

That's where the ladies were headed too. He swallowed hard and Thor chuckled at him. "Have you never seen the inside of this place before?"

Steve shook his head. "I've not really had a reason to. In my time, this was one place a single man never went into…unless that man was fruity…a cross dresser. So no. This is new territory for me."

Natasha smirked at him. "No time like the present, then. Thor, you can look after Spencer for a few minutes, right?"

The Asgardian smirked and nodded. "We'll just stay out here then. Good luck Steve."

Rolling his eyes again, Steve took a deep breath and steeled himself before walking through the doors.

This place was full of beautiful women! They surrounded him and though he kept his eyes on Sable, he couldn't stop himself from looking at the models on the walls

He adverted his eyes after a moment to locate Natasha who had stopped at the clearance bin and began to look through it. He looked back at Sable who was looking through some stacks. Then, red flashed in front of him and he looked at Natasha and then groaned. The S.H.I.E.L.D agent held up a pair of panties with Stars and Stripes printed on it and covertly tossed it into Sable's shopping basket. Instantly his mind was assaulted with the image of Sable wearing nothing but those panties.

Steve had to take a deep breath and shove that image to the back of his mind. He glared at Natasha who was smirking at him. She turned back to Sable who had asked her something and he was instantly forgotten.

He looked around the store again to see Tony and Pepper looking through another rack against the wall and he was quietly conversing and for some reason he said something that caused Pepper to stop and look at him…and he saw Tony's eyes widen and then she smacked his arm.

He really felt like an outsider at the moment.

"Welcome to Victoria's Secret sir. Is there anything I can help you find?"

 _"Crap! What to say? If he said no, she would think he was a creeper, but if he said yes…oh the humiliation. Take one for the team and all that. Oh hell, he'd never live this down._

"I've never really had the need to shop here, but my fiancé' shops here and I wanted to surprise her…for our anniversary."

The girl looked at him closely "You're Cap..."

"Please, let's just keep this under the hat? We're a private couple."

From his spot on the other side of the store, Clint looked up in surprise, he shot a look at Natasha who was shaking with silent laughter. All the while Sable shopped completely oblivious to what was going on.

Clint silently held up a 50 and gave Tasha a 'thumbs up'

Tasha held up a 50 of her own and gave him a 'thumbs down.'

"Ok, well what type of gift were you looking for?"

"She's not much of a flashy type of da….woman. Maybe something simple but sexy?"

The sales girl gave him a calculating look, before nodding to herself. "I have just the thing, follow me."

Steve knew he was blushing but he kept a neutral look on his face. The sales girl, (her badge said her name was Stephanie) led him to a sales rack in the back of the room and pulled out a teddy that was pale blue and purple and came with a matching bikini underneath it.

It was a pretty set and for a moment the visual of Sable in this set, had his pants starting to get uncomfortable.

"Well, would this work for you? Is this the size you need?"

Steve swallowed and looked at the tag, not knowing what else to do. "It's perfect, just what I was looking for."

"Great! And is there anything else I can help you look for?"

"Nope, I just needed this one thing, I'll just go check out now. Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem, Sir. If you would follow me over to the registers, I'll personally help with your purchase so no one else will be the wiser."

Steve felt gratefulness wash over him as he followed the sales lady. Once he finished with the purchase she handed him the pink and white bag and with his head held high he walked out of the shop. Once he stepped through the door, a camera flashed in his face.

He blinked a few times and saw Hawkeye with his camera phone. "Thank you, you've made me 50 dollars richer!"

"May ask what the nature of this wager was?" Thor asked looking at him with curiosity.

Hawkeye grinned but noticing that the little boy was looking on with confusion on his little face, simply said. "I'll tell you later, when little ears aren't listening in."

At the same moment, Tony and Pepper walked out holding hands. Tony looked at him with just a little more respect.

The only ones that were still in the store were Natasha and Sable, but a few minutes later, they also walked out but with much bigger bags.

Steve whom was just starting to lose his flushed skin, watched her for a moment and remembered those panties that she had in her basket. "Um, if you guys don't mind, I need to make a pit stop."

Natasha smirked at him, "We'll be in the Disney store when you're done."

Steve nodded and then walked off.

* * *

The Disney store was Spencer's very favorite place to go…really anything having to do with Disney was a more than enough to make her son happy. He'd had quite the extensive collection of DVD's and 60% of them were all Disney. She knew that many of those movies were locked away in that famous vault at the moment, but perhaps, slowly but surely, she'd be able to rebuild it up for him again. Perhaps she might even take a look at that DVD store she'd found.

She began to slowly walk through the store, looking at all the merchandise until she stopped in front of a few shirts that caught her attention. As she looked at them, her mind began to wander. Since she'd made the mental decision to accept Tony's offer, she thought it wouldn't hurt to get her son some shirts of Mickey and Donald Duck for him to wear while on vacation. She put the shirts in the little basket she'd been given and walked over to the eating sets and even to the little Halloween plushies.

Finally, after they'd been there for about 20 minutes, she found her son and after he threw in a Stitch toy that looked like a pirate, she walked up to the cashier and put her purchases on the counter. She waited as the nice lady run up her purchase and began to bag up the merchandise.

When she handed the bags over, Sable gave her a look of confusion. "Wait. I still need to pay for these!"

The woman gave her a secretive smile. "Nope, not this time. You have a secret admirer, he's already paid for everything you planned to buy here. You don't owe us a dime."

Lacy looked at everyone who was suspiciously minding their own business. Until she caught Steve who was looking at the toys on the shelf, she saw him look in her direction for a moment before going back to examining the Eeyore plushies.

"He's a good man you got there, to just hand over his card with blind trust.'

Sable looked back at the lady and swallowed, "Thank you."

"Not many women can claim to have caught the eye of a super hero. Don't let him get away."

Nodding, she took the hand of her son and walked towards the exit.

When she reached the exit, she looked at Steve. "I don't know what you're hoping to get from me, for all this. I've got nothing to offer in return."

Steve looked just a little taken aback. "I'm not expecting anything from you. Though maybe eventually, you'll allow me to be your friend."

Sable sighed deeply. "Thank you Steve. But please, it's not necessary, I've been taking care of myself for a long time. I really don't need your help."

Steve knew better than to say anything further, instead he only nodded and followed her out of the store.

She didn't freak out as much as he thought she might.' He noted to himself. She'd reluctantly accepted his gift, though she'd made it clear that he wasn't needed.

She'd been gracious about things, maybe if he did things right, without drawing attention to himself…it was something to think about.

* * *

 **Constructive Feedback is appreciated! Let me know your thoughts on this!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	6. Discussions

**Thank you guys so much for being so patient while I finished this semester's college course. I'm all done for a few weeks.**

 **So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve sat down heavily on the lawn chair which was situated on the landing platform outside of Stark Tower and leaned his head against wall. Tonight was his turn to keep watch for anyone that might put Sable and her son in danger. Though he didn't regret his actions at the Disney store, he'd thought it best to keep his distance from both of them. After a full dinner, and the movie, which had been The Lion King, the young boy had been ordered to go take his bath. That was where things stood for now.

Steve was interrupted from his thoughts when the glass door opened and Thor and Clint joined him. He looked up at the Asgardian who had a jovial look on his face.

"Well done, Steve. Not many men would have handled things so smoothly."

"Yeah, well it was either go through with the sale or blow my cover, not to mention being labeled a pervert. He paused and looked at Hawkeye. "Though, I'm not really sure why my buying the ladies undergarments would be something worth betting on."

"She was betting on the chance that your inexperience with women would work against you. She sure seemed to be having a field day torturing you."

Steve groaned and put his head in his hands. "Yeah, she's good at torture."

Thor was looking at him with an odd look. "So would this mean that you've never taken a woman to bed before?"

Steve could only sigh heavily.

"Look, before I was chosen for the project, I was a 90 pound asthmatic. Bucky tried hard to play match-maker, but none of the women he found would give me a second look. None of them would ever look twice at me, much less fondue….with me."

"Is that what they called it back then?" Clint asked him with a grin.

"I have no idea, but it was how I referred to it. The point is that no woman would have wanted a sickly man. My father had the talk with me….about the birds and the bees. No woman would have wanted a man who would have to stop half way through sex to use the nebulizer."

"So you had trouble breathing…how do you human's survive with such poor health?

My asthma only started up after vigorous activity…like running. My airways would close up and I could never catch my breath unless I sat resting for a few minutes." Steve paused a moment having seen that Tony had joined them on the flight deck. "In many ways, the serum Harold Stark came up with was a miracle for me. I didn't have to deal with my asthma and I got super strength along with the perfect body."

"Then you shouldn't waste the gift you were given. Lady Maverickson is a rare beauty...and she has heart…you should pursue her."

"No kidding. What do you think I was doing paying ahead for her purchase at the Disney Store? I didn't spend over a hundred dollars for nothing... I've been trying to earn her regard. But, she all but told me to leave her alone. She thinks that I was trying to buy my way into her bed. That I suddenly expect her to sleep with me. In my time, gifts like that were considered an act of chivalry…something a gentleman would do."

Steve paused and looked up at his comrades again. "Still, on the bright side, she didn't reject my gift, only warned me off about doing anything for her in the future. Obviously the old dating customs from the 40's are obsolete. I'm going to need a new game plan."

Tony sighed. "Well, we have at least two and a half weeks before we go to Disneyland. Hopefully, before then you will have an idea of how to 'get the girl'."

* * *

Natasha sat in a corner chair as a very sleepy Spencer, now clothed in a brand new pair of pajamas, fidgeted while his mother brushed his hair. Sable had been strangely quiet for most of the time since they returned from the mall.

She'd barely spoken a word to anyone, except for her son. She'd also noticed that Sable refused to look in Steve's direction. How interesting….

"Mom, can I go say goo….I mean, may I go and say goodnight to The Avengers?"

"Nice catch Sweetie. Go on and don't run, there's no safety rails on the platform."

"I'll go with him, that way you'll have time to get ready for bed yourself."

Sable only nodded as Natasha took Spencer in hand and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Now that she was finally alone, Sable didn't take long to get ready. Once she was dressed for bed, she sat cross-legged on the bed and took a few precious minutes that her son was occupied to collect her thoughts.

She had been shocked to say the least at his sweet gesture…but the moment passed pretty quickly when a stab of fear shot through her. She wasn't sure what to do. Surely even the mighty Captain America could fall prey to the desires of the flesh? Wasn't that the point of gifts like that one? To get her into his bed? Did he really think that her acceptance of the gift was the green light to collect on the debt she owed him? No, she did the right thing by telling him off.

 _Didn't she?_

Before she could come up with that answer, the door opened again and her son bounded towards her in his Lightening Mc Queen slippers. They were just one more thing that she owed Captain America for. The last thing she wanted was to owe him for anything.

"Momma, it's time for bed now! I said goodnight to everybody!"

Sable smiled lovingly at her son. "Well, then I guess it really is time for bed. So let's get you under the covers!"

Spencer gave Natasha a hug and then jumped right on the bed and laid down with his head on the luxury pillows. Sable smiled down at him and pulled the covers up over his head in a lesser known bed time ritual.

"Huh, wait, where'd Spencer go…where's my little boy?"

Spencer giggled and pushed the covers back down again. "Here I am, Mom! I'm right here!"

Sable gave him a look of mock disbelief "Are you sure?"

Spencer nodded. "I'll be right here tomorrow morning too!"

"Oh thank goodness! I don't know what I'd do if you weren't!"

"Captain America would save me! And Iron Man too!"

Sable was taken aback at her child's reassurance. _How wonderful it must be to trust your heroes so blindly!_

"Mommy?"

Sable startled when she realized that she'd spaced out. She inhaled sharply again and looked at her son. "I'm sorry, I kind of spaced out again…what did you ask me?"

"You don't have to be afraid of that scary man anymore. If he tries to kidnap you or take you away from me, Captain America will save you!"

Sable wasn't sure what to say to that…so she asked an obvious question. "What makes you think that?"

Spenser sat up on his knees and looked into her eyes with concern. "Momma, he's a superhero…it's his job!"

Sable wasn't sure what to say to that either…so she just nodded. "Okay then, if you say so!"

"I do. Night Mom, I love you!"

Sable smiled at her son. "I love you too sweetie. Good night!"

With a few more kisses, Sable slipped into the bathroom, suddenly feeling the need to get some quiet time for herself. Natasha slipped out into the living room, grabbed a diet soda from the fridge and then walked out onto the landing platform.

The moment she closed the glass door and took the last vacant chair, all eyes were on her.

"How does the lady and her son?"

Natasha didn't answer until she opened the soda bottle.

She's ok, just tucked her son into bed." Then the assassin looked up at Steve. "That boy though, he's got such faith in you. He just declared to his mom that she has absolutely nothing to worry about and that even if someone did abduct her that you'd be there to save her. Because it's your job."

Steve looked surprised and looked back in the direction of the bedrooms. "Well, then…I'd better not fail him…or her."

Tony was quiet for a moment, and then he sighed. "I'm done…no more competition."

"You're done competing?"

Tony snorted. "Yeah, as far as Sable and her son are concerned. They need you, Cap…and let's face it. You need all the help you can get." Tony paused and sent an odd look in Steve's direction. "In one respect, I'll thy assistant be."

Thor rubbed his hands together. "It's settled then. We shall aid you in winning the fair lady over."

Captain looked up sharply at Tony. "Fine, just don't quote Romeo and Juliet anymore. You'll jinx this before it starts."

Thor looked confused. "What was so wrong with Romeo…and this Juliet?"

Tony looked amused. "It's a classic Shakespearean play, the story ends with Romeo and Juliet committing suicide together…the whole story is one big tragedy."

Thor gave Tony a look of concern. "Maybe Steve is right. We don't want either of you in Valhalla just yet."

Natasha laughed. "No one is dying here. I fully intend for Steve and Sable to end up in a golden carriage and not a crypt.

Thor looked even more confused and Tony noticed. "No worries Odinson. We'll get you up to speed on the Magic of Disney."

* * *

 **Later that night**

Everyone except Thor and Steve had gone to bed, now it was just the Norse god and the super solider standing guard.

"So, what is this hallowed festival the young heir spoke of? It sounds very…intriguing."

Steve looked up at Thor. "You mean Halloween?"

"Yes. This Hallowed….eve."

"Well, I don't know how much it's changed since my time. But when I was a boy, we called it Beggar's Night. When the sun set, children and a few teenagers would disguise ourselves with whatever costume they could come up with and go around their neighborhood, knock on doors, and beg for candy. We would also carve pumpkins for Jack O Lanterns if we could afford them or some people grew them in their victory gardens.

I've only been out of the ice for a couple Halloweens, but I've seen it's become a whole lot more frightening since I was a kid. It's probably the reason that Sable wants to take her son to Disneyland. Apparently they have their own festival that supposed to be more kid friendly."

"So, on this Halloween, Kids dress up in costume, beg for candy from their neighbors and carve pumpkins into lanterns. Weren't your neighbors upset by being disturbed?"

Steve shook his head. "Nah, Halloween happens on the same date every year. October 31st. They were in on it, and the neighbors who didn't want to participate, simply turned off the porch lights. A lot of them even baked treats to hand out. I didn't have a lot of neighbors, but the treats they gave us were fully worth the effort to get them. Apples dipped in Caramel, brownies, popcorn balls and apple cider. Out of curiosity, I looked up a few things on the internet. Apparently, there's been some rules added to the holiday. People aren't allowed to hand out the handmade goodies; only packaged treats are allowed. And most costumes are bought from stores…and they're pretty expensive too.

"And they didn't have that when you were young?"

Oh you could buy costumes, but they were still mostly made at home. By the time that World War II happened, excess waste was frowned upon. Everyone buckled down and became very careful with what they had. Any extra materials were expected to be donated to the war effort. I'm assuming that if you couldn't find costumes at home, you just didn't go is the first time, in all these years that I'll be participating, so I'll be learning just as much as you will."

Thor was nodding. "I suppose I will. This festival should prove very interesting."

* * *

 **Meanwhile across town…**

In his posh, penthouse suite, a talk dark and handsome man, sat on a comfortable rug facing his window. He'd been slightly busy keeping up on his business matters, but now he had finished…and so now he put all his energy into locating his favorite conquest.

She'd almost been conquered, but then she'd been rescued by the Avengers and taken to a place he couldn't penetrate…he'd tried more than once to send little gifts, but they'd been turned back by that infernal blonde. He'd also managed to burrow into sweet Lacy's mind, but no matter how many frightening images he'd projected into her head, she'd been unresponsive. She had most likely been given strong sleeping pills. It had frustrated him to no end. It seemed she was still taking those damned pills, for though he tried again to invade her mind, she wasn't responding to him.

He frowned as he opened his eyes again. He was so agitated! Sighing heavily he got up and began to pace in front of his window. After several minutes of this, he stopped and looked out at the city that surrounded him. There were still plenty of people to torment this night.

Besides, Lacy couldn't take such strong sleeping pills forever, eventually she'd have to stop taking them….and then…he'd strike harder than before….she would never sleep again!

 _Freddy Krueger, eat your heart out!_

* * *

 **Yep, the bad guy is back and is out to get the fair lady again...**

 **All information on Halloween I've gotten by some various accounts and some light researhing I've done on the internet.**

 **That's about it for now. See you all next time!**


	7. Peace and Light-hearted fun!

**First a big thank you to everyone who favoriting and following this little fic. I won't keep you any longer. Have at it!**

 **Disclaimer: I have never put in a call to Disneyland reservations, so if I'm wrong, don't hate.**

* * *

 **Stark Tower**

It had been a week since that night of their heart to heart with Steve. Things had been peaceful and easy at the tower. And that was what had the Asguardian worried. If some evil force really was out to get the fair maiden and her son, why hadn't they struk yet.

He was not happy, though he never would show it with the child around. So stick by his side he would, and watch whatever film the young heir wanted to….except for the one Spenser now showed him.

He turned the DVD case over in his hands and looked down into the lower corner where the rating was. Stark had given him the basics on what the letters and numbers meant. These numbers, the PG-13 threw up some red flags.

He looked down at the boy and shook his head, I think we should ask your mother about this; it doesn't seem like a movie you should be watching. It looks like it might be too frightening."

"I promise I can handle it! Mom told me that none of these movies could hurt me!"

Thanks to Jane, he knew this to be true.

"You may be right, but I still shall ask your mother for permission first. "With Spencer following him, he walked into the kitchen where both Sable and Natasha were drinking coffee and looking at some images of something; it must have been top secret because the moment he walked in, they shut down the computer.

Sable looked up at them. "Did you find another movie to watch?"

Thor handed her the case. "I'm unsure as to the appropriateness of this film. It looks sketchy to me."

Sable shared a look with Natasha. They would have to breech this when her son found out about his surprise.

"Pirates of the Caribbean. It's a movie I had intended to watch with him. It deals with cursed pirates. I really loved it when I saw it before."

She looked at her son. "I'll okay this movie, but I want you to undersand something." When she saw that she had her son's attention, she continued. "There are some skeletons in the movie that look really scary, but they aren't real. Some really talented computer people worked a very long time to make them like you see them. But none of this is real. Do you understand?"

This little boy nodded.

"You promise to let Thor know if you get too scared, so he can shut the movie off?"

"I can handle it!"

"I know you're a very brave boy, but I want you to promise me anyway. Okay?"

After sighing, the boy agreed and Sable gave Thor permission.

Thor gave the movie case a look again. _A story about cursed pirates. These Midgardians thought of everything!_

When they were gone, Natasha spoke up. "Is it just me, or did your son just exhibit attitude?"

Sable sighed. "He did. He's trying to be so brave in front of me after what happened at the school."

"Having some strange man try to abduct you, that's enough to give any kid PTSD" replied Natasha. "It's a wonder that he doesn't show more side effects."

Sable sighed and took another sip of her Hot Chocolate. "It's because of you Avengers. He thinks that if you guys are around then nothing can touch him."

Natasha narrowed her eyes and sat forward in her chair. "You do know that the both of you are safe and sound here, at least from physical attacks?"

Sable nodded. "This is the safest building in New York. But it's not a physical attack I'm afraid of."

Natasha nodded. "But for now, things are okay. In fact, I think we should do some more shopping, just the girls and have a breath of fresh air. We have costumes to buy!"

"Tasha, I'm so not heading up Leg Avenue; If that's your idea for a costume."

The black widow grinned. "No, of course not. We're not going to an adults only party. We need something a big more kid friendly than that. Come on, go get your hat and credit cards, and I'll leave the men a note."

* * *

 **Down in Stark's office**

"So, the animation resort looks like the perfect place for us to stay. He loves his cartoons."

Steve and Tony were sitting in the office ;in posh chairs in front of a really big TV screen. They'd been going over the DVD that had arrived during the week for them. It gave a mini tour of the options available for lodging.

"It looks for very colorful and fun filled. If that's your final answer all that's left to do is make the reservations."

"I'm going to foot the bill for Sable and her son's room as well as my own."

"Then it's a good thing they're so cheap, we'll be there for at least two weeks. No worries, I'll keep those little secrets to myself. Sable will never find out."

"Price isn't that much of an object. I've been working for S.H.I.E.L.D for a while now. I've not had much to buy for myself except for my bike and my clothes and the apartment. I'm hardly in the red at the moment. I'm sure I can afford this."

"Good to know." Tony said. "J.A.R.V.I.S, make the call."

After about a minute, the line picked up and a woman's voice answered the call. "Thank you for calling the Disney Land Resort. My name is Amber, how may I help you today?"

"Hey Amber, my name is Tony Stark and I would like to speak to your VIP line. Would you please patch me over?"

After a brief pause, she answered. "Yes Sir, please hold a moment."

Another minute passed before another female voice answered. "Greetings, Mr. Stark. This is Eleanor Masters, Senior Reservation Manager. How may I help you today?"

"Hey Eleanor, I'm calling to make reservations for a few of my fellow avengers and their significant others. I'm sure you can understand that we want everything low profile. We're also gonna need the good spot to witness the Halloween Parade."

"That's not a problem at all. Will you be staying at the Grand Floridian again?"

"My girlfriend and I will be, unless something unforeseen happens."

"And the rest of your group?"

Tony looked at Steve and he spoke up. "Hey this is Steven Rogers, I want to make another reservation at your Art of Animation resort, what do you have available?"

It took them about 45 minutes to finalize everything and when all was said and done, they went up the stairs to the kitchen for some lunch, which was where they found the note from the women

Tony picked it up and read it through with a raised eyebrow. "Well, this should be interesting…"

"What does it say?" Steve asked.

Our lady friends have gone shopping without us; for Halloween costumes."

Steve took the note from Tony and read it themselves. "They shouldn't be out on their own like this. We should go after them."

But Tony shook his head. "Nah, if Natasha was anyone but the Black Widow, I'd be worried, but I think they'll be fine. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin things if they decide to get…saucy."

Steve couldn't help but smile as the images he'd seen online flashed through his memory...

"Yeah, they'll be fine."

About an hour later, Thor came out of the living room with a very hyper Spenser clinging onto his back like a monkey.

"So, how'd you like the Pirate Movie?"

Thor grinned"" It was an epic tale indeed. Nothing like a battle between blood thirsty foes to get the blood racing!"

Tony snorted and looked at the boy. He was grinning like a loon and nodding with enthusiasm with the Asgardian. He laughed again. "I know that look, I think we all need to walk off the excess energy by going out for some lunch."

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Steve said when the young boy looked at him.

* * *

It turned out to be an eventful day. They had a very pleasant lunch at the local Wendy's which was thrilled to have them all, if the free large frosty's were anything to go by. By the time they left, Spenser was all but 'swinging by the chandeliers'. Thor declared that the treats were first rate and promised to be back for more.

Steve seemed to be the only one concerned with the fact that they'd just gotten the boy hyped up on loads of sugar, and worried that he'd upset Sable. The deed was done however and could not be taken back.

Tony had given him a look when he'd said that and countered with the fact that he'd have the walk back home to burn off all the sugar. That stopped the worrying for the moment and as they walked back towards the tower they saw a huge group of people gathering on the side walk ahead of them. When they got closer they saw that there was a rescue in progress.

A young animal was trapped down a man hole and rescue team was working hard to rescue whatever poor creature it was.

As they got closer and found a better view, they saw a woman in a dark blue hoodie was putting her blonde hair back in a pony tail while a man who could only be her husband by the intimate way he was speaking to her, held out a walkie talkie.

Only Steve, with his enhanced hearing could tell what was being said.

" _Angel, are you sure you want to go down there, couldn't one of the workers do that instead?"_

" _The dog is scared, and would run from anyone else but me. I'm going to be fine. "_

The man sagged his shoulders and kissed his wife on the forhead before stepping back.

As they watched, she bravely entered the man hole and her husband followed her to the hole in the road. For the first time, Steve got a good look at the man. He wore trench coat and with Steve's enhanced eyes he could just see the outline of a pair of wings underneath. He was an enhanced, but not a bad guy if he was part of the heroic effort which was happening in front of them.

About 5 minutes passed before he stepped back and a black ball of fur was thrust up towards him. He took it from her and held it close before wrapping it up in a towel that was handed to him. A moment later, the woman appeared though this time she looked grimier. Once she was on the street again she was handed the furball and she spoke to it softly and it lifted it's head and licked her nose.

The crowd cheered and both people looked a little uncomfortable though they waved back before heading to the rescue van that was parked about 500 feet from the site. He helped her into the side passenger door before climbing in after her and soon after they were off.

Before the crowd had a chance to thin out, the Avengers and their young charge was gone too. Spenser now rode Steve's shoulders and was full of questions. "That was a puppy they saved! Are they super heros too?"

Steve nodded. "Yep, they were sure were. They saved that pit bull too, who knows how long it would have survived without good food or water?"

"What will happen to it now?"

"Oh they'll take it back to their head quarters, give it a good warm bath, a check up with their volunteer veterinarian, nurse it back to health, give it food and water and if it's lucky, it'll find a good home with some lucky family and it will live out a long life. "Said Tony as they turned towards home again.

* * *

The women, Pepper, Sable, and Natasha arrived home an hour later, having each found a good family friendly costume that they couldn't wait to don for Halloween. All were feeling pretty festive and so had bought the ingrediants to make chocolate chip cookies.

So now they sat for the last 15 minutes as the top of the line oven heated up and they put the first batch of cookies in and than set the timer. Pepper wasn't really the type to do anything in the kitchen, so, she sat on the counter along with Natasha as they sand along to whatever tunes came up on Pepper's playlist. ( they were listening to her iPhone music. )

The cookies had about 10 minutes in the oven Nataha's head shot up as the familiar song began to play. She got a devious grin on her face and picked up a wooden spoon from the counter and began to sing:

 **" _Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
And she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey..."_ Pepper was rolling her eyes as Natasha started swaying her hips to the music and prancing about the kitchen."**

 **" _Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,  
Showing her how to shoot a combo..._**

 **And he don't know...**

 ** _That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_**

At the same time the guys, having smelled the Delicious cookies I the oven were heading to the kitchen, with mouths watering

Pepper was laughing as she picked up the spatula.

 ** _Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke._**

Natasha was grinning as she saw Pepper letting loose and dancing around as if she were on stage and pointing to an imaginary fan in the crowd, giving Ms Underwood a run for her money!

 ** _Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo_**

 ** _Oh, and he don't know..._**

Now caught up in the fun of the moment, Sable picked up the other spatula from the rack and joined in the fun. She joined into the chorus and as she did, she pulled her hair from the scruchie and let it hang loose and move around as she sang.

 ** _That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._**

Natasha spied the guys as they were watching with interest, but said nothing. As the final part of the song played.

 _ **I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!**_

 _ **No... not on me**_

 _ **'Cause I dug my key into the side**_  
 _ **Of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,**_  
 _ **Carved my name into his leather seats...**_  
 _ **I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**_  
 _ **Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**_  
 _ **Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

 _ **Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**_

As the song came to a close, all the men including Bruce started applauding and Sable froze and hid her blushing face as they walked into the room.

"That's it, you ladies are banned from my garage! I can't trust you with anything on four wheels."

At that, Pepper put down her utensil and fixed Tony with a glare, and he swallowed. "Well, it's not like I don't have the money to fix it."

Steve found his mouth going dry. He had no idea what to say to any of them. But he couldn't take his eyes off of Sable.

Thor had his eyes on the oven. "I smelled something amazing! What is that tantalizing aroma!"

"Those would be chocolate chip cookies made with special Halloween chips. It's not ready yet, they need at least another 5 minutes." Natahsa said as she waved her spatula threateningly at the men who backed up a couple feet.

"Okay, we'll leave you fabulous divas to your cooking." Tony said as he cracked a smirk at Pepper. She only rolled her eyes and hopped back up on the counter.

Natasha chuckled softly as Sable to her back to the men as she fought to hide her embarrassment.

"You have a lovely singing voice, Sable." Steve remarked. But sighed when Sable didn't answer him. So he took her silent dismissal and flashed a smile her way as he turned and followed the guys back up to living room.

The cookies were delicious and everyone approved of them as they sat after dinner with large glasses of milk in front of them. The whole time Sable stared at her plate and spoke only to her son as he told her all about the rescue and restaurant they went to.

Finally, it was time for bed and after telling everyone good night, Sable ushered her son into the guest room and helped him change into his pajama's.

"Did you enjoy your outing? What did you think of the Pirate movie?"

Her son grinned up at her. "I loved the movie! I don't even know what was so scary about it! The sword fighting was so cool! And mom, I want to know what happened with the rescued puppy after those guys saved him! And then the other guys and I went to Wendy's and they gave us free large frosty's! Captain was worried that you'd be upset with me being…hyped up? On sugar, but we walked it off on the way home! Don't be mad at him, please?"

Sable chuckled at her son's run on sentances, he must have really had a good day today. For that, she'd forgive the good Captain. She would have much to think about when once she'd taken her nighttime shower and crawled into bed.

That hot shower would definitely give her time to think over the day's events. Shopping for the costumes had been quite eventful and the heart to heart shed had with Natasha had given her a fresh perspective on Steve. Given some more thought, she may even give the man a chance. Ever since that day in the women's restroom, Natasha had been a best friend to her and had never steered her wrong. Maybe, just maybe there might be something there…

After her son was tucked in bed and falling asleep, she took her bathroom things and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

 **Later that night**

The shower had been just what she needed, after checking on her child once more, she slipped between the warm and luxurious sheets and fell into a deep sleep….and began to dream….

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a fancy hotel room about a mile from Stark Tower**

Malone sat up in a high backed chair with an excellent view of the city. He was high enough to see the Stark Tower from here and he was well within his limit to reach Lacy's mind..

It was time to wreak havoc….

* * *

 **AN: I thought it would be funny to see the ladies let loose a bit and goof off. Song Credit goes to Carey Underwood for "Before He Cheats". For the longest time I've had this scene in my head and I found it hilarious!**

 **Leave me some love okay? See you guys next chapter!**


	8. Terror In the Night

**This chapter comes with a trigger warning. Read on with caution.**

* * *

 **3 Am**

 **Stark Tower**

 _Sable cried out and fought with everything she had...but she couldn't move. The chains held her tight and she could feel warm blood oozing from the wounds on her stomach. She was cold and naked…_

 _She could hear the evil laughter…it was too familiar._

 _"Mom! Help me!"_

 _Her eyes searched the earie darkness and found her son. He was bound in chains and the Demon held him in such a possessive way; her little boy gave her such a fearful glance._

 _"Let him go!" She tried to yell at him, but she suddenly found that she couldn't make any noise, she couldn't make a sound. Couldn't do a damn thing to reassure her baby boy._

" _You can't do a thing…you made a valiant attempt to protect him, Lacy. But all the same, you've failed miserably."_

 _Sable watched in horror as he pulled a giant knife from out of nowhere and held it to her son's neck. She made one last attempt to get to him, but she still couldn't move…_

 _With an evil glint in his eyes. He pulled Spenser's head back and ripped the knife across his throat._

 _The blood rushed out of his precious little body and the next moment, he was callously tossed aside._

 _With a triumphant look on his face, he approached her. Her legs were suddenly wrenched apart._

 _"He had to die, he couldn't see what I'm about to do."_

 _Sable screamed louder and suddenly she was awake._

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest and she could hear a wheezing sound…and then she realized it was her.

Her head was pounding and she felt so weak. She tried to call for help, for Natasha but it only came out as sounding like a feral animal.

In the next minute, the door flew open and Steve was there. He looked at her with concern and then looked at the other bed. She tried to call to him for help, but all she could do was wheeze at him.

Couldn't he see that she needed help? She tried to call for Natasha again.

She couldn't breathe.

Steve looked at the bigger bed again and saw Sable looking white as a sheet. Her eyes were huge and she was gasping for breath.

He could also smelled urine, but it wasn't coming from her direction. He looked in Spencer's direction and saw that Hawkeye was seeing to him. "I've got him, Steve. See to her."

He dropped his shield by the door way and slowly approached Sable's bed.

"You're having an anxiety attack. That's why you can't breathe. I'm unarmed and I'm not going to hurt you, No one can hurt you while I'm around. Now, I need you to take a really deep breath."

Sable shook her head. She couldn't fuckin breathe!

Steve sat on her bed looking at her with concern.

"Believe me, I know all about anxiety attacks. I've had them before. Spenser is safe, Hawkeye's looking after him. You need to close your eyes."

"I can't." She wheezed with her hand gripping her chest. "He's there…going to get me."

Steve nodded again. "OK, then look at me, take my hand."

Her grip almost hurt him. She was a strong woman that was for sure. He smiled at her. Good, now try again to take a deep breath, I'll do it with you.

He took a deep breath and held it for five seconds, then he exhaled. He did it again and felt some relief when she did it with him. This went on for another minute. By the time Bruce arrived, she had relaxed a little though she held his hand in a tight grip.

In the meantime, Hawkeye was in full daddy mode. He'd come racing in hearing the boy screaming and a moment later had smelled a familiar smell. Spenser had peed the bed. It wouldn't be the first time for him. He knew exactly what to do. He pulled back the blanket and gently scooped the boy up and took him to the bathroom.

Spenser was clinging to him in a death grip. No one else knew about his secret family except for Nat, but he was a pro after all this time. He sat on the edge of the tub and turned the water on, knowing by instinct what the perfect temp was.

He heard the telltale shuddering and hiccupping.

"Hey buddy. I'm here, you're safe."

"Monsters…a guy with horns, he was chasing me!"

"Yeah, sounds pretty scary to me. Hang in there and we'll get you cleaned up, no one will even know about your little accident. It will be just between me and you."

The little boy leaned against him, and he held him for another second. As soon as the bathwater was drawn, he shifted a little.

"You're going to take a nice bath now, and we'll get you cleaned up, okay?"

The little boy nodded and allowed him to help him out of his stinky clothes. Once he was in the water, he instantly felt better.

Back in the bedroom, Sable relaxed against the pillows as Bruce did a basic vitals check. He'd put an oxygen mask on her and he was working the little air gage on the blood pressure moniter When he'd made sure that her blood pressure was better, he took the stethoscope and checked her heart and lungs

When he was done, he removed the cuff and smiled at her.

I'll give you a few more minutes with the oxygen, but you're going to be okay. You've had an anxiety attack and your blood pressure is a little raised, but that's to be expected. I'm going to leave you now, and go check on Spenser and give him an examination too."

Then Natasha was there and she was sitting on the bed.

Spenser is fine, he's getting a warm bath for his nerves, and Hawkeye is with him. He's perfectly safe, whatever happened, it wasn't a physical attack.

Sable relaxed against the pillows again, but her eyes were wide open. She didn't know if she'd ever sleep again.

* * *

 **The landing pad outside**

With all the commotion on the inside, only Thor and Tony knew what was happening on the outside.

Just a few minutes after the silence of the tower had been interrupted, a something with giant black wings had arrived, though he hadn't landed on the platform yet.

"JARVIS, identify our visitor."

"It's _visitors_ , sir. A mutant of some kind is circling and he's carrying a woman in his arms. My data base only tells me that they're called Yin Yang. They're also asking for permission to land."

Tony nodded. "You have clearance to land, if you come in peace, then you are welcome here."

A moment later, the duo landed. It was a humanoid man with giant black wings. He landed gracefully, and a moment later he gently set a beautiful young woman on her feet. He didn't relax his wings but he pulled one back to the side, the other one was still wrapped draped protectively over his mate.

The male looked almost like a demon, Tony noted. He had a goatee and an exaggerated brow line. It almost looked like a crown. That was wear the demonic looking traits ended. The rest of him looked like a young adult with long black hair that was bound neatly at the nape of his neck.

The female with him, looked almost normal. She was dressed modestly in a pale pink hoodie and a flared blue jeans and in the light, he could see a soft pearlescent filigree decorated her forehead. It looked to him like a tattoo. An angel and a demon, the moniker "Yin Yang" fit them to a T.

The young woman gave the male an adoring look and pecked his cheek.

"Welcome to Stark Tower. As I said, if you come in peace, no one will attack you."

The young woman gave him a small smile and then turned to her male counterpart.

"I told you, Handsome. I'm okay, you can relax now."

The male gave him one more measuring glance, and then looked at his mate, with a loving gaze.

"I know Love, I can't help but protect you."

"And I love you for that, but we're on a mission now. You gotta let me do this."

He sighed softly and removed his wing from her.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek, before she turned to Tony

"Mr. Stark, my name is Lucy, I saw the attack, and I wanted to make sure all was well."

Thor was giving her a long glance.

"But there was no attack here, just a friend of ours having a panic attack."

Lucy shook her head. You don't understand Mr Odenson. My husband, Dante and I are both mutants, he can see things, like dark auras, whatever happened here, knocked him right out of a very deep sleep.

Thor set his hammer down. "Lady Lucy, we've been keeping up a steady watch over our charges which sleep within. There was no physical attack here."

She gave him a delicate bow of respect. Sir, we do not speak of a physical attack. My husband Dante, sensed a psychotic attack. I suspect a mutant with Physic powers targeted the ones under your protection. Our home is under the open sky and we have a full view of the city. A couple of weeks ago, you suffered another attack, though it was pretty weak compared to what happened tonight."

"So, you're saying that a mutant is attacking us."Tony asked.

The young woman nodded. "It's true. My husband is a deep sleeper, especially when he's with me. The attack he sensed was so powerful that it woke him out of a dead sleep.

Thor cocked his head sideways. "You said, that when you are with him, he's in a dead sleep."

"Yes, that's my super power. My gift is the ability to bring a peace to those in distress. My very aura has been known to bring calm to even the most powerful panic attacks. Especially to those suffering from PTSD. My husband doesn't speak of it, but he's got a fearful past and it made him a very angry individual for many years before he met me.

"It's true," The young man spoke up. He walked towards them with his wings resting on his back and for the first time, Tony noted that his torso was bare, he only wore a pair of loose fitting jeans. Around his neck, he wore a catholic rosary. It gleamed in the lights of the tower.

"I never slept so peacefully until we became one. My mate is soothing balm to me. I know it sounds cliché, but she keeps the darkness away."

"You were the one we saw helping that poor fur ball in the sewers yesterday." Tony said finally realizing where he'd seen them before.

Yes, Dante doesn't like it, he can be very overprotective sometimes, but the puppy was trapped in a storm drain. The rescuers were trying to get to her, but she was too scared for them to get to her; she kept backing away from them. Usually, they over a fresh cheeseburger to the dog and their hunger usually overpowers their fear. But that wasnt working with the puppy. But, I got to her, she relaxed enough for me to grab her. She's safely in the hands of a Pitbull rescue in upstate New York.

Can you do anything for our friend and her son? Thor asked.

"Every one is different, but we'll see what we can do."

"Bruce was the first to notice a change in the emotional atmosphere. He wasn't kidding before we he'd stated that he was alsways angry. That particualr emotion was a constant companion. But the moment the duo entered, he felt it began to ebb away, and he felt an immediate calm. He stuck his head out of the bathroom and saw the mutants. He walked softly into the room and leaned against the door way, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Tony looked between them. "That was fast."

A moment later, a freshly bathed Spenser walked into the room with Hawkeye behind him. His eyes widened seeing the female mutant and he blurted out his question. "Are you an angel?"

Lucy laughed softly and knelt down to his level. "No, but I'm here to help."

You have a pretty tattoo." He replied and his eyes zeroed in on the decorative marks on her brow.

"Not a tattoo, it's a birth mark of sorts. I was born with it."

"Cool. Can you help my mom? She had a really bad nightmare. She couldn't breathe."

"I will try. At the very least I can help you both sleep easier."

"I don't plan on sleeping anytime soon," Sable softly replied.

Lucy walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "I'm here to help you…and everyone needs to sleep eventually." She paused and looked over her shoulder. My love, what do you see?"

"I won't invade your space milady. But you do bear the scarring from the attack. It takes much to recover from this kind of….injury. I won't bring your past up so callously, but I'm not just referring to what transpired this night."

"What can be done to help her?" Natasha asked.

"For now, we can keep who ever that mutant is from attacking you further. For those of you who can sleep we can keep anymore nightmares at bay. In the morning, we can discuss a plan further."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Hawkeye asked.

Dante gave him a long look before sweeping the others in the room with a calculating look.

He nodded. "Yes,there is a temporary solution."

"Don't keep us in suspense." Pepper said. She'd quietly walked into the room and was now leaning against Tony's side.

"Love, real and honest love is a powerful force." The mutant's powers, the one that attacked you was fueled by insane hate. Whomever it is, really wants to destroy you, drive you to suicide even. He knows he can't get to you physically. not with all this protection. That was the reason for the attack tonight."

"Naturally, the reverse of hate is love." Lucy replied. "Mother Superior used to say that Perfect love drives out fear. If there is enough of it, the fear can be crowded out."

'And how do you suggest we do that, not all of us are…attached." Bruise asked skeptically

Lucy didn't miss the small frown that showed itself on Natasha's face.

"Real love doesn't always amount to the love shared between lovers. It can manifest in the desire to help those who need you most. I can see the bond that exists between you all. Focus on this and it will have the same effect. My love and I will camp out tonight and act as an amplifier. It will be an effective shield."

After another minute, Pepper spoke up. Well, I'm going to get some blankets. Tony and I will camp out on the couch tonight."

Clint nodded. "I'll take the recliner. I'll just go grab some pillows and my blanket."

Bruce silently slipped away and Natasha followed him with her eyes. She sighed with want before following suit and grabbing her own sleep gear.

Steve felt lost. He only watched as Sable picked up her little boy and headed for their room.

Steve watched them go and then sat down against the far wall. He didn't plan on sleeping but he'd go through the motions. He really could sleep anywhere.

Pretty soon all was quiet again.

Steve didn't feel the least bit tired. He was hard wired to be able to stay awake when it was needed. He could see the way Tony and Pepper were wrapped around each other. They'd made out of a solid five minutes before they fell asleep. Hawkeye and carried on a soft conversation on his cellphone for a bit before he too fell asleep. Thor simply laid on the other end of the couch and gazed towards the night sky. No doubt thinking about his lady love…Jane?

Bruce had returned about 2 minutes before this and simply slept against the wall. Natasha was sitting next to Banner, though the two didn't touch.

There was something there, but it wasn't like him to pry.

He sighed softly again as he looked at the room occupied by Sable and her son. He felt just a little useless, how could he protect her from forces he couldn't fight?

Love, he mused. It could drive out fear, he'd heard that phrase before, and he knew it to be true. He'd just never really experienced it before.

But maybe, he could focus on his huge desire to protect the beautiful woman sleeping within and that would be enough. He closed his eyes and focused that as well as what he hoped he could have with her.

She was a strong woman and a wonderful mother. The plan to woo her was already in motion thanks to Tony's guidance. He hoped the plan worked.

* * *

Inside the room, Sable sat against the pillows as her son slept in her arms.

She sat still carding her little boy's hair, but in her brain was a cacophony of emotions and thoughts. They were a storm inside of her and she knew sleep would not come for a while, she wanted to get up and walk around, but she was also terrified, albeit unnecessarily afraid that her dream would come true, and that monster would kill her son and then rape her.

So all she could do, was card her son's hair and stare at the wall.

She knew she would not sleep for days, it just wasn't safe to sleep anymore.

* * *

 **The Mutants known as YinYang are my own creation. (I dont' know if there is already a duo by that name. If there are, then it wasn't done with the intent to plagiarize them)**


	9. Just Some Spooky Fun

**Wow, this is a really long chapter! LOL. I hope you all like this! It's a bit of spookiness to add to the atmosphere.**

* * *

 **Stark Tower**

 **Later that night**

Steve got up from his spot and stretched. It was about 3 in the morning and everyone had fallen asleep. The serum had given him the ability to stay awake, and so though he moved about the great room, he wasn't the least bit drowsy. After grabbing a soda from the fridge, and making another circuit around the room and even checking in with Jarvis, he walked towards the glass door and then blushed, looking away from the amorous though subtle love scene taking place on the landing pad. He could see nothing wrong, for the massive black wings covered everything, but the subtle movements from the demon told him enough. There was enough love going on there, to more than shield everyone for the rest of the night.

He turned away from the love scene to look once more at the closed door that Lacy and her son were sleeping behind. He stretched his back and shoulders once more before settling down on the floor once again.

Another hour passed in silence during which Steve made a mental note that he should definitely buy some kind of music player if these vigils were to go on beyond tonight. From those thoughts, his mind went towards the trip that would be happening in about 3 days. He'd gotten an Email from Disney land with his confirmation for the hotel rooms, and all was ready, the only thing he needed to do was perhaps go shopping for vacation clothes, something other than khaki pants and white T-shirts. Something Halloween themed in honor of their trip. He was also considering buying a costume too, something other than his uniform. He'd be bringing his shield along of course, (he, like Thor, never went anywhere without his most prized possession.) but maybe something that wouldn't draw the eye.

At the door opening, he was snapped out of his thoughts and glanced up to see Spenser walking out of the door and closing it quietly behind him. The little boy looked around the room before spotting him Steve and then tip toed towards him. Instinctively, Steve sat up and opened his arms before the little boy got to him and Spenser fell into his lab and leaned against his chest.

The little boy sighed softly and Steve wrapped his arms around the boy. Hey champ, you have anymore night mares?"

The little boy shook his head. Mommy moves around in her sleep too much. She woke me up again."

Steve nodded and carded Spenser's hair. "Yeah, I can imagine how scared she must be. I used to have trouble sleeping too."

Spenser snuggled closer to him his foot, just barely missing an important manly part, but with Steve's help, his jewels were saved. Now the little guy was laying across his lap with his mussed up head against Steve's chest. A warmth bloomed in Steve's heart then and he realized that this must be what father hood felt like. He'd only just met the boy a couple of weeks before but in that moment, he went from just feeling protective of the kid and determined to protect him and his mom from the evils of the world, to feeling whole and complete at the fatherly act of holding a sleepy kid in his arms.

A moment later, the boy was fast asleep again. Steve sighed and leaned back against the wall again, and looked up once more to see Natasha bringing over a blanket to drape over the both of them. She smiled sadly before walking back to where Banner sat sleeping.

Just after sunrise, Steve looked up to see that the couch had been vacated and a very sleepy and beautiful Sable standing in front of him.

"Thank you for watching him, but I can take it from here."

Steve could only nod before releasing the boy and standing up to stretch again.

"Your comrades are gathering in the kitchen for some kind of a powwow. You should probably join them."

She gave him a small smile and then walked away with the sleepy boy in her arms.

Steve rolled his head to get any kinks out before he made his way to the kitchen. When he walked in, he saw Nataha, Bruce, Tony, Thor, Pepper, Clint, and to his surprise, Dante was standing around the kitchen island eating the cookies from the night before and drinking cups of coffee.

"Nice of you to join us, Cap," Tony acknowledged. Come in and grab some coffee and sweets, the girls make damn good cookies."

With those words being said, the image of the beautiful woman letting loose and singing, flashed through his mind and a quick smile spread across his face which he quickly hid as he bit into a cookie. Natasha smirked at him as she slid him a mug of coffee.

"We were discussing our plans for tomorrow night. Steve had to take a moment to remember what plans Tony was talking about. "Oh, yeah. That ice show thing. What about it?"

That same man was rolling his eyes. "That performance is the Halloween on Ice show that we were going to take Spenser and his mother too where we'll announce the trip. I was concerned that it might be too much for the kid to handle. The performers will not only be in costume and make up, but a few of the numbers might be a little too frightening for him.

Thor cocked his head to the side, "would this..ice performance be like the cursed pirate movie?"

Tony nodded his head. "There's a big difference between CGI and an actual performance. The show is a community production and a lot of people are donating their skills and time to make it happen. This isn't just basic stage makeup, a very talented group of people have made actual costume makeup, like the kind that you find in non CGI movies. This will be in your face type of stuff, even the DJ who is providing the music will be in costume. There will be ghosts, vampires, and a few characters from Tim Burton's movies there. It's a live performance, and I don't know if it's still a good idea."

I'm wondering if I shouldn't just scrap the idea and move the trip up a notch and fly everyone out today."

"I don't see how that would be beneficial," Natasha replied. "Disney land will be full of monsters and costumed characters as it is and during Halloween everything will be turned up a notch. I think, that performance tomorrow night will be a good lead on to what you'll see when you get there."

Clint looked thoughtful. "If the show is tomorrow night, then today they'll be doing a dress rehearsal. Can you pull back the curtain just enough so Spencer will see that the characters are just people? That way, when we all go tomorrow night, it won't be so scary for him?"

Tony was looking thoughtful, and a slow smile spread across his face, "I think we can do that, the magic will be there tomorrow night, but a sneak peek might ease any fears and I was planning to go there anyway to see if there was any thing else the needed before tomorrow night.

At Steve's confused look, Tony added. "The community outreach they've got going on, is a good program especially for the foster kids and kids at risk of the city. That's why a lot of people with the right skills have banded together to make this thing tomorrow night possible. I couldn't help but make a nice size donation to the cause. I was able to help them repair some of the failing equipment and by some of the new fog machines that would turn the performance up a few notches. All proceeds from ticket sales will be donated to the program. It keeps the older kids off the street and out of trouble."

Finally, Dante spoke up. "Taking them to Disney Land is a good idea, the best possible place to find both joy and love. There's so much happiness there, that it will shove out any bad vibes for sure."

Steve looked at him closely, "You know this for sure? Have you ever been there?"

"Only at night, and with my mate on our small honey moon. Neither of us had money for such an expensive place, we did a fly over and took a midnight stroll after the park was closed for the night. It was a hell of a hard time to dodge the night guards, but we did manage to at least walk the streets for a few minutes.

However, there are marriage proposals and wedding videos all over YouTube. There's a reason why it's known as 'The Happiest Place on Earth.' I can't think of any better place to go."

"There are also wedding venues there and a lot of people actually go there to get married." Pepper put in. "There are professional wedding planners and even a wedding gown line that is inspired by the princesses.

Tony nodded. "So, anyone who wants to go to the rink with us had better go get showered and dressed and we'll leave in about an hour."

Once everyone was gone, Tony looked up to see Dante still there. "I've never slept that well since before the attack on New York. For that you can feel free to stay as long as you wish, and make yourselves at home."

Dante nodded his thanks, I'm grateful for that; my wife hasn't been able to take a long hot shower since our wedding day and we left the convent behind. I wish I could do the same, but my wings are too much in the way and I'm afraid I'll damage the showers. It's the reason why I've never been really able to shower anywhere but those self service car washes. I've never been able to provide my wife with such things, I can't let those mad scientists find me."

Tony's heart (and yes he did have one) dropped just a little bit at the look of shame that suddenly appeared on the demon boy's visage.

"Well thankfully, that is something I can make happen. I can at least build you a suite with an extremely large shower stall, you guys can stay here.

Dante's head shot up and a look of hope replaced the shame. I don't want to mooch off of you, I don't know what help I can be for you, but I want to earn my keep."

"I like a man with a good work ethic. There's not much that can be done for now, unless you'd like to come with us today. I noticed you didn't bring any belongings with you."

"Lucy and I left our duffle bag at the last place we were staying. We hid it pretty good so it should still be there."

"Can you fly during the day without anyone seeing you?"

"I checked this morning, it's going to be a nice cloudy day, so I should be able fly above the cloud cover."

"Sounds good. Fly safe."

When the young man had left, Pepper wrapped her arms around him from behind and leaned against him. "I love you so much. You are such a sweet man."

Tony grinned and turned his head. "I'm trying to be. Maybe tonight you can make them a pallet of pillows so they won't have to sleep on the ground."

Pepper kissed his cheek. "I'll get right on it." As she turned to leave, Tony grabbed her arm and turned around. She grinned at him as he pulled her close and kissed her soundly on the mouth. When they finally came up for air, she pecked his cheek and sauntered away.

He watched her leave before walking after her. He also needed to change his clothes.

What Steve expected and what he saw when they arrived at the ice skating rink were two different things. This place, much like New York was very big! And it was currently decked out in décor which gave off a elegant, yet spooky vibes…very spooky. But he could also sense an aire of fun too. Spenser, whom had yet to let go of his hand, looked around the place wide eyed.

"Are we going trick or treating early? I forgot my costume!" Steve grinned down at him. "Nope, not yet. There is going to be a spooky fun show tomorrow night. It could get just a little scary, for you and your mom, so Tony arranged for us to get a behind the scenes tour so it'll be a not so scary thing tomorrow."

Sable, after some one on one session with Lucy had fallen into a deep sleep, but only after making sure that her son would be in good hands. She'd promised that she'd be good as new by that night and promised that they could watch another Disney film that night.

That was all it had taken to satisfy Spenser's need to make sure his mother would be okay. He'd kissed his mother and happily went off with Steve, Tony, Thor, Clint, and even Bruce. The latter was seriously curious about what this shindig was all about.

There had been a rather impressive display out front of Jack'o Lanterns outside and some ghosts and a character with glowing eyes that not even Tony had a name for. There was an erie arch of glowing lanterns as well that led up to the door.

Just then, a woman with a willowy figure and long black hair and eyes outlined in black eye makeup approached them. Behind them, Clint chuckled softly and a moment later Bruce echoed him.

"Mr. Stark, it's so good to see you again! You've come just in time for the dress rehersal."

"Hello Lily Munster. You are looking fabulous"

"Very good Mr. Stark, most people would have assumed that I was Mortica Addams! Gold star for you!"

Tony grinned at her. "Mrs. Munster, may I introduce my entourage, this is Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Thor Odenson, Bruce Banner, and our youngest friend, Spenser Maverickson.

Recognition showed as the woman shook everyone's hand and lastly dropped down to Spenser's level to shake his hand.

Welcome young man, I heard you had some concerns about our show tomorrow, well, you've come at the perfect time. Our dress rehearsal is about to begin and I've arranged for you to meet some of our performers, the DJ and our make up artists. If you wanted to, I've even found a pair of ice skates if you want to join us on the ice."

"But I've never ice skated before." He said in a timid voice.

Well, if it's okay with your friends, then maybe a few of our performers could take you for a few laps. I want you to have fun today, okay? And you can ask as many questions as you want."

Spenser nodded as the pretty lady rose to her feet and addressed the everyone else. That goes for the rest of you guys, ask as many questions as you want. We've also got a snack table with some refreshments as well."

"Lady Munster, What is that strange pumpkin creature outside?" Thor asked with a smile.

"That Mr. Odinson, is our Pumpkin Rot. It's not a widely known decoration, but it's a favorite of yard haunters everywhere. It's on loan from our prop masters. It's never failed to draw the eye." She paused to look down at Spenser. "And you don't have to worry about it scaring you. It's a static prop so it's going to stay out there the whole time."

Spenser giggled for the first time since they arrived.

Just then, the opening bars to an up-beat song with a sexy vibe started up and a grin spread across Lily's face.

"Our Jack and Sally have started their warm up.. They are a very talented duo and an absolute joy to watch."

Without another word, she led them through the spooky foyer and to the actual rink.

The rink area was buzzing with activity, yet everyone had stopped to watch the duo on the ice.

It was a pair of young adults both with alternative style clothing that had a classy yet gothic vibe…and it also slightly resembled the 1930's era.

The male wore a black vest over a purple shirt and he wore trousers with suspenders hanging around his waist. The woman, his partner wore a short black skirt and a purple blouse that exposed her shoulders just a bit.

She stood in the middle of the rink watching the male as he circled her a few times. He stopped after the third or fourth time and took off his hat, tipping it towards her.

 **But still I'm not complaining 'bout my situation**

 **Lets not talk about, a possible ending**

 **The very first time that I was looking to be your fella,**

 **I found my inspiration, had it in your expression**

 **And so I put myself forward**

 **For you consideration**

After that line, he tossed his hat to the side as she took his hand and they began to skate around the rink,but the whole thing had a sexy yet classy vibe as there were no vulgar dance moves. Only artistic moves that he'd only seen a few times on YouTube. This was so much more, it was as if they were intimate partners. The woman exuded a sassy attitude that was aimed only at her partner and he played his part well, reacting in a similar fashion to her movements and though they were moving pretty fast, she had no trouble catching up to him when they came together again and held hands moving in sync with each other.

He just couldn't look away with they came to a pause in the song.

 _ **B is for beautiful as the sun shine**_

 _ **E tells me everythings feeling alright**_

 _ **A goes to you and me swinging in time**_

 _ **T is to I want you**_

 _ **You've got me acting like a fool**_

At that he raced towards her and at the last movement slid on his knees towards her and at the last second ducked through her parted legs and slid through her legs.

He was quickly on his feet in the next second and she raced to join him and they switched to what looked like some kind of tango, and that was how they finished their song. There weren't any lifts like he'd expected and not a single spin, at least not for her, her partner did a few here and there.

As the song came to a close he pulled her close and there was a small lift but that was more carefully done and it seemed to their most practiced move, and it was done with utmost only last for a few seconds and when he settled her down on the ice, he pulled her into a hug and seemed to whisper something in her hear and she shook her head. He kissed her breathlessly before they separated and he led her off the ice where the little entourage stood.

Lily was there with a pair of hand towels and bottles of water. As they watched the male help her off the ice and put some kind of covers on both of their blades.

"That was beautiful you guys!" Lily said as they toweled themselves off. Then she turned to the entourage. "Everyone this is our Jack and Sally for the show."

"Mr. Stark"! Jack said as he shook Tony's hand. "It's so awesome to see you guys here!"

"That was very nicely done, but I kind of expected there to be lifts and jumps. Is everything okay?"

A big grin spread across the young man's face. "We normally do, but we've just found out yesterday that we're going to be parents! Her morning sickness hasn't quite gone away yet, and I didn't want to do anything that might make it worse for my wife."

"We can still do our performances tomorrow and we're ready as we'll ever be." The young woman added.

"That's good news all around. I'll be expecting a stellar performance tomorrow then."

"It will be." Lilly stated, getting their attention again, "I've seen her practicing. It will be wonderfully haunting and the last time I watched her running through it, I got the chills."

"Excellent," Tony replied, "So what else have you got to show us?"

Lilly looked up in the corner and pointed. "Well, that lovely vixen up in the corner stand is our DJ. Skeletora. She's going to be in charge of the music tomorrow as well as the hype person. Steve looked up in that direction and he saw a mocha skinned woman with her hair pulled back in braids and she was smiling down at them and giving them a wave.

After another moment, she looked down seeing a pair of ghostly children at the edge of the rink. She did something on her keyboard and the lights lowered and the fog machines starting going off. Within two minutes, the rink had taken on a totally spooky look.

"Oh this is going to be good, they're doing a makeup test. They are two of the ghostly characters that will be performing tomorrow, this is a test to see how well the makeup holds up. They are unfortuniltey allergic to the latex appliances, so they've both been airbrushed and powdered.

The benefit of using airpbrush is that it won't take more than a minute for touchups.

Spenser felt a momentary chill up the spine as the music started up.

 _ **Come little children,**_

 _ **I'll take thee away**_

 _ **Into a land of enchantment**_

 _ **Come little children,**_

 _ **The time's come to play**_

 _ **Here in my garden of magic.**_

During the rest of the haunted melodies, even Steve couldn't stop the little hairs on his arms from standing up. These kids were phenomenal! They both moved smoothly over the ice and used almost every jump and twist he'd ever seen played out before him.

Spenser's eyes widened and he found he couldn't tear his eyes away. They looked like they were having so much fun! The white makeup didn't even scare him…he suddenly found that he wanted to join them.

After the last verse of the song played and the music faded, the kids slowed and skated to the edge of the rink where a plus sized woman waited for them. She gave them a once over and checked for something under the boys collar and after a brief conversation she released them. The moment they were dismissed, the kids made a bee line for the visitors.

After a bit of hero worshiping directed towards Thor, which he ate up with a spoon, the kids introduced themselves to Spenser.

"Hey, I'm Jessi and this is my brother Justin."

At his hesitation, to respond, the older girl frowned, "I'm not a ghost I promise. I just have make up on. When he didn't meet her gaze, she held out her hand and pulled off the lacy white glove to reveal her peach toned hand underneath.

"See?"

Spenser hesitantly reached out and touched her hand, "Hi, I'm Spenser." He replied shyly.

Does the make up hurt?"

Nah, not at all, after a nice hot shower it all comes off and pouf we're human again.

Spenser smiled up at him,. Cool!"

You can find out for yourself if you want. Make up is the next point of interest in this tour.

She led them over to a separate room where the same woman who had inspected the twins after their performance was busy with another skater. This one was a teenaged male who wore a torn up tanktop, and extremely ravaged genes. His shaggy brown hair had been mussed up in all directions. She stopped when they walked in.

Hey Spenser, come on in. "I was just about to put his make up on. You wanna see what I'm doing? Without even thinking, Spenser let go of Steve's hand and climbed up on the stool next to the makeup lady. She grinned at him and held out her hand. My name is Lizzabeth and this handsome young man is Reese. He's going to be skating in tomorrow night's show. We're doing a practice run and this is his first time wearing his customized prosthetics." She reached into her metallic case and pulled out a wolfish looking appliance. She showed it to him and let him hold it.

"This is going on his face? Spenser asked.

Lizzabeth nodded. "Yep, he's going to be a werewolf!" Saying this she reached towards the Reese and pulledback some of his hair revealing a set of pointy ears.

Spenser's eyes widened and he reached out to touch them. The young man smiled at him and leaned forward so that the little boy could reach.

When the moment was over, he sat back up and Lizzie reached for something else in her box.

These are contacts. She said, showing them to spesner. You can't touch thesebecause they'are about to go into his eyes. He can see through them perfectly, but to everyone else, they'll only see his black eyes.

They all watched as the contacts went in. "Does it hurt? He just had to ask.

The young man shook his head. "I've worn contacts before, and if they are put in just right and they're the good ones, I won't feel anything. My eyes aren't even watering."

Spenser grinned. "Cool."

He sat back as Lizzie began to apply the wolfish brow and the snout. Tony and all the others were mesmerized as they watched Lizzy transform Reese into a wolf like character. Once the face piece was in place, she put her case away and pulled out her airbrush kit.

I'm going to be painting his face now, this is an airbrush machine. It's a lot faster then using greese paints, like what is sold in the store. This goes on pretty light and with some fresh powdering it stays on during the performance. I've got ring side seats tomorrow night, so I can fix and reapply whatever make up I need to.

She was about to pressed the little button on the side of the gun, when she paused and looked at Spenser, would you like to try it out and paint his nose?

Spenser looked at her with surprise "Can I?" Lizzie nodded yep. "I'll just guide your hand so you get the paint on the right area." After scooting the chair over she showed him how to hold the button and in a few minutes, the werewolf had his black and nose and after using a stencil, he had some very interesting designs around that area.

Spenser giggled and handed the gun back to Lizzie and sat back as he watched her paint the rest of the young man's face.

After it was painted, she reached around for a torn up looking plaid shirt and had him put it on.

The last thing to go was some furry looking gloves with the fingers cut out. "In the movie world the artists usually paint the hands, but these guys might need to use their hands and from far away no one will noticed, so we just put gloves on them to hide them.

"And here we have it. Reese the teen-aged werewolf."

"Cool!" Was all Spenser had to say.

They finished the tour a few minutes later, they were sitting at the snack table chowing down on pretzels, finger sandwiches and large bottles of water. That was where they met the DJ, Skeletora. She was quite a personality. She had tattoos everywhere, a set of professional earphones around her neck and both her eyebrows had been pierced.

After briefly introducing herself, she filled her place with a couple of finger sandwiches, a bag of Cheetos and a bottle of water.

"So, did you have any more questions to ask?"

Spesner shook his head. "I just can't wait to see the show tomorrow night!"

Steve grinned. So much had changed from his nights of begging when he was a kid. Maybe Halloween wasn't going to be so scary as he thought. Spenser was having a blast and that made him happy.

Just after they'd gotten done, Spenser asked with a grin if he could have a few laps on the ice too! Lily grinned and soon all of them, except for Banner, were on the ice and having so much fun that Spenser never wanted it to end. Skeletora was back up in the booth and played whatever song they asked for and by the time they finished, everyone of them was a sweating mess. But everyone of them had had a blast. Banner later revealed that he had been using the camera on his phone and would be downloading it so Sable could see it later. After taking a group photo with everyone around, they said their good-byes and headed back to the limo. It was then that Spenser fell asleep, leaning against his favorite Avenger who put his arm around him.

Finally arriving at the Stark Tower, they all disembarked and Steve carried Spenser up the stairs again.

As he expected, Sable was there looking worried, and without a single word, he passed her son over. He's had so much fun today that he wore himself out."

Spenser yawned again. yeah mom. We had so much fun! I even got to skate for the first time and i got to meet two ghost kids, jack and sally, and even a werewolf!"

Sable gave her son a confused look, You did?"

And a lady named Lily Munster showed us around! We had snacks and the nice Skeleton lady played music for us to skate to!"

Recognition spread across Sable's visage. "Oh they're all performers for the show tomorrow."

Spenser nodded and then yawned again.

Well, after all that fun I bet you could use a nap."

Spenser yawned again and laid his head on her shoulder, where he snoozed off again.

Thank you guys very much." Than she turned and headed for the bedroom to put her son down for a nap.

When everything had settled down again, Steve excused himself a few hours. He had some shopping to do for the trip.

Meanwhile, Sable sat on the bed as her son snoozed.

With Lucy's help she had a deep restful sleep and she felt more at peace then she'd been in a long time. As her son snoozed peacefully, she thought again about the way things had turned around for them. Before she'd spent nearly all her time looking over her shoulder, waiting for HIM to show up again. And now, even though she'd lost her pretty van and their home, they'd never been in a better spot. and now, thanks to Tony's generosity, her plans for her son's birthday were still on track.

"Maybe men aren't so bad." She mused to herself. Captain America or Steve, she corrected herself, was an open honest book and as nerve wracking as the thought of letting another guy in her life was, she gave silent thanks for his presense in her son's life. He at least had a father figure in his life for him to look up to.

Whether she could allow him into her own life as something more than just a protector, she didn't know at the moment. With those thoughts, she got up and fixed her clothes and went back into the main room where the men were regailing Pepper, and Natasha along with YinYang with everything they'd seen that day.

The only person not there was Steve. She almost felt a little pang of disappointment about that.

Not that she'd ever admit it to herself.

* * *

 **Song credits go to Backstreet Boys for 'My Beautiful Woman' and to whomever wrote "Come little Children" as song by Sarah Jessica Parker in the movie "Hocus Pocus" I looked for the song credit, but couldn't find it.**

 **Please leave me a little love and let me know how you liked this chapter**


	10. One Step Closer

**Wow, this has to be the longest chapter to date for this fic! I hope you all love this.**

* * *

 **Stark Tower Landing Platform**

 **Later that night**

"That was a very interesting movie." Thor declared. I had no idea such fairy tales existed. A magical woman who can turn a pumpkin into a coach and mice into horses. Where do these midgardians come up with such fables?"

Cinderella had of course been the movie chosen for the night and it had been Sable's idea. She felt it was the perfect seed to plant seeing as the trip had been moved up for the next night. The Avengers with the exception of Steve who had elected to sit in the living room just to be sure that Sable and her son were having a peaceful night's sleep.

"Mr. Disney wasn't the first person to pick up the tale, Natasha replied. That story has been around for centuries. It wasn't until this one that it's become more popular. First Rodger and Hammerstein picked up on it and made into a fantastic musical then Disney picked it up. They both watered down the tale a bit. In the original tale, both step sisters hacked at their own feet to try and make the slipper fit. They ended up with bloody stumps for feet."

Thor shook his head chuckling. "Then I am glad that Spenser only saw the kid version. But what I don't understand is why the prince needed just the slipper to find her. Surely he would recognize her beautiful face from the night before."

Clint chuckled. "Yeah, you're not the first to say so. But it is one of the most iconic moments in all of Disney history. Disney built a replica of the prince's castle. It sits in the heart of the Magic Kingdom. Mr. Disney originally had it built to accommodate his family. The suite he commissioned is still there, but you can't book the room, it's only available if you are invited to stay there. It is literally the most exclusive room in the entire resort."

"It's true, you would literally have to be royalty to stay there." Tony confirmed. "I doubt even my status could get me invited there."

Thor looked truly shocked. "You, with all the wealth and riches and you still don't merit an invitation to stay there?"

Tony shrugged. It's okay. Besides, Pepper and I pretty much have the funds to stay anywhere else while there. In fact, even with me moving up the trip, we still get the royal treatment the whole time. I've just gotten confirmation from that magical place, I've put in an order to have my personal jet fueled and readied. I even swapped out the booze in the mini bar and replaced it all with juice boxes, soda, chocolate milk and all kind of snacks. Anything that a kid might need for a 6 hour flight."

"It sounds like you've thought of everything," Natasha replied. "I'm almost jealous that I'm not coming with you."

Thor whipped his head around. "You're not coming?"

"Bruce is refusing to go and I don't want to leave him alone."

"It's sweet that you want to stay with him." Tony declared. "But you need to come with us, Sable is most comfortable with you, and Barton. To have you suddenly not be there, it may do more harm than good."

"Then you'll have to convince him to go. He's worried that he'll do to Disneyland what he did to Harlem."

Stark got up with a look of determination.

"Leave it to me. He's going."

* * *

About an hour later, Sable emerged from her and Spenser's room.

Steve followed her with his eyes and saw that she was heading for the elevator. He only saw her face for a few seconds, but he could see the weariness she was feeling mixed with frustration. He gave one more glance towards the guys on the landing pad before he followed her.

She was in the gym sizing up the punching bag when he walked in. He gave her another moment before going to the equipment room and fetching a pair of women's workout gloves.

She was just about to throw a punch when he approached her.

That's really gonna hurt your hand if you try to punch it without protecting them first."

She looked up at him startled. "How did you know I was here?"

"You're not the only person in this tower that suffers from anxiety. We're all protected here against outside terrors. But dreams and everything else inside our heads can still give us trouble. Boxing is a very good way to deal with anxiety."

"I'm not afraid."

Steve nodded. "I'm sure your not. I don't even know you that well, but even I can see what a strong woman you are. It's something I admire."

"You? Even with the era your from?" She said disbelievingly. "Wasn't it your era where the women were weak and only good for arm candy and bearing children?

Steve snorted derisively. "It's possible. I'm sure that kind of attitude existed no matter the era. For my part, I never spent much time around women. I didn't even know how to talk or act around them. But what I know, even in my time, strong women were at the home front during the war. With all the men being sent to fight the Germans and Japanese, the women really stepped up to do jobs that men weren't there to do. They did their job to help the war effort and I admired all of them. A good friend of mine, Agent Carter was in the army as a consultant and if it weren't for her, I don't know where I'd be. To be honest, I don't understand how those same women just allowed themselves to be boxed back up and forced back into the kitchens when the war was over."

That small speech really gave Sable pause. She really had no idea that he believed that way.

"Now, Steve said, breaking her reverie. You came here to get some pent up energy out of your system."

She looked back at him to see him holding out some women's gloves to him.

He helped her put them on then moved to stand behind the punching bag.

She walked over and stared at the bag not sure where to start.

"Just imagine that the creep is the punching bag. He's all tied up and can't hurt you. And now you get to beat the spit out of him and really make him pay for everything."

The dream came up to the forefront of her mind again and she felt the fear again.

"He's at your mercy right now. The best way to hurt him is to give him a solid punch to the gut, right under his rib cage."

Steve's strong solid voice cut through the haze and gave her a feeling of safety. With a growl she did as he said and asserted herself, punching the bag right where his gut would be.

She barely heard herself growl.

Steve held the bag still as she laid into it. That's right, get angry at him. I bet he's taken a lot from you. I bet you were pretty damn lively and free before he showed up in your life."

Lacy growled again this time anger was evident on her and she hit the bag harder.

"It's a damn shame that his night terrors caused you to miss all the fun we had, that you couldn't be there to take your son skating for the first time. It's all HIS fault. If he could have just stayed away, you wouldn't even have had the need for the mutants, would you?"

With an anguished cry mixed with a growl, she really started beating up the bag, punch after punch landed and her strength was astonishing. Steve held on to the bag tight as she let out everything she was feeling. He could do this all day, and never tire of it.

She went at it for at least ten minutes more before the power behind the punches started to wane. Another minute more and she dropped her arms and sank to the ground. He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself and then he sat next to her, and a moment more she was leaning against him.

Taking his courage, the he'd even never shown to Peggy, he wrapped arm around her and she sighed, giving into her emotions.

"You know, it's okay to let it all out, I'd never judge you for it. I knew you were a strong woman before I even knew your background. It takes a strong woman to not only work for SHIELD, but to also raise a child and maintain a home for the both of you and you did all that on your own."

Sable lifted her head. "Isn't that counter productive to what your trying to achieve? Getting me to cave into you. Wasn't that the reason for doing all you've done for us?"

Steve shook his head. "Before I became Captain America. I was just Steve Rogers, a hundred pound asthmatic. Almost every back alley in New Your has my DNA smeared on it. I was constantly getting beat up. When I met agent Carter, she seriously intimidated me. I was a stuttering mess around her. She taught me more about respecting women than I'd ever learned, even when my parent's were still alive.

The reason I did everything that I did isn't to make you cave into me, as if I'd ever force you to…fondue with me. You don't need me to do anything for you. I feel so much for you right now, I want to court you the way I would have done back in my time. With the flowers, candy, taking you out dancing. It's all I knew then."

You don't even have to decide whether to take a chance on me or not. I just want to be in your life and Spenser's, if you'll let me."

Sable was quiet for a few moments.

"I didn't know what love was either, when everything happened. I was the stereotypical computer nerd. My high IQ rating and practically perfect 4.0 grade average helped me get a good job at a business firm. Getting a good job that paid good money was all I ever thought about at the time. Landing a nice apartment in the city and not having to burden my father with having to help me…that's all I thought I wanted."

"I achieved all those things…but then, I realized I wanted more than that. I wanted a boyfriend, one that adored me, would value me above everything. I wanted the candle lit dinners, the bed of rose petals. I thought that would make me happy. That's why I eventually let my co-workers talk me into that stupid fucking party. I bought that little black dress and high heels. I got my hair and nails done. Even bought the expensive perfume."

I thought that bastard could be the one, he was a charming man, and I was virgin when I finally caved into him. He got me knocked up after just two times doing…it with him. When he found out I was pregnant, he tried to force an abortion, that's why I fled the city and had to fake my death and it was nerve wracking enough having to carry my son those 9 months and having to go through his birth alone. Things were going so well, until that monster found me again. He tried to attack me but I fought back this time and got away from him. I loved my son the moment he was placed into my arms, but I hated that he has that asshole for a birth father. My baby deserves someone better."

Sable stopped her tangent and took a deep breath before she went back to her story.

I was so thrilled when Natasha was able to get me a job with S.H.I.E.L.D and they got us a small two bedroom house. Then he had to show back up and through a monkey wrench into everything. And then just when I thought things couldn't get worse, he attackes me in the dream world. I saw him grab my baby and slash the throat, and then he was going to rape me again!

Steve felt the warm tears on his arms as she finally curled against his side.

He had no idea what to say to that, so he just sat there, letting her get the last of her anger out. When at last she was quiet again, he looked down and found that she had fallen asleep.

He shifted a bit till she was laying across his lap. Her face looked so serene. There were of course puffy eyes and a little snot coming out of her nose, but she looked at least like she was at peace.

Steve waited another 30 minutes before he managed to get up with her in his arms and carry her back towards the elevator. When the door opened, Bruce was there, looking slightly disgruntled.

He looked at Sable, and then at Steve.

"I've never seen her looked so relaxed, even with the sedative."

"We had a boxing session; the bag makes an excellent target."

"Good; I'm not sure how many more shots I could have safely given her without them becoming an addiction."

"So, did Tony reached his aim and talk you into coming along."

"Figures you'd know about that. Yes, he made some excellent points and I couldn't say no any of that long winded speech he gave me. As long as the world doesn't know my angry alter ego, I shouldn't have to worry about torches and pitch forks."

When they up to where the floor where the living quarters were, Banner held the elevator door open for them and Steve walked across the floor to the guest room.

All talk stopped as everyone saw them. Steve of course couldn't care less about them. After carefully laying the beautiful woman back on her bed, he covered her up and then sat on the floor between their beds.

He'd watch them all night if he had too. After everything he'd learned from Sable's own mouth, he couldn't do anything less to ensure their security.

* * *

Things were much livelier the next day, Tony had announced once everyone was up that they were all going out to breakfast, at the local IHOP and that it was his treat. So, after everyone was showered and dressed, they all headed outside where a Hummer Limo was waiting for them. YinYang had been invited to go with them, but they had been called to help out with a Veteran that was struggling with their PTSD. They wouldn't be needed that night, but they did promise to be back once they returned from the vacation.

Banner had been coerced…er…encouraged to go with them, so they weren't really needed. He'd used the majority of the night to pack. He really didn't have much in the way of clothes, (why keep buying nice clothes when he might end up tearing them up, should the other guy happen to show up?)

The only one who wasn't coming was Barton. He'd begged off (for reasons unknown) and wanted to use the two weeks for personal reasons. Yet, he'd been perfectly happy to stay for the day and leave out that night once the show was over.

That day they'd pretty much do as they wanted. Pepper had officially closed out her office and left her underlings to run the day to day while they were gone. If anything went wrong, J.A.R.V.I.S would handle it.

This was to be a day of play, light shopping and snacking whenever the mood hit them and play they did. Thor didn't carry around Mid-guardian cash with him, but with the gift card that Tony slipped him, he was able to buy suitable clothing for the trip and even some Halloween style outfit for the night.

When the time came, after a short trip to the tower to change into some more festive clothing, they headed to the rink.

For Sable, it was a whole new experience, they were greeted by a spooky looking creature that reminded everyone of Beetleguice (except Thor and Steve) They were led by the kooky character to their seats and soon after the lights went out.

Only the Exit sights were on. Steve's excellent hearing told him the fog machines were on. Suddenly some kind of purple lighting came on and a glowing skeleton figure appeared in the corner and she spoke with an altered voice.

"Spooky Greetings to you all and welcome to the Halloween Spooktacular. I am DJ Skeletora and I will be your creepy ghostess guide for tonight's show. I am here to keep things bumping in the night for all of you. The show tonight is made possible by some very generous donations and by many people working behind the scenes to bring the show together. Please keep in that in mind as we begin the festivities.

And now, lets get things started."

Things went dark again for a moment and then the creeping opening bars to "In The Hall Of The Mountain King" began to play. Spooky green back lighting lit up the spooky castle façade at one end of the rink. Then a spot light descended on a group of teenagers as they skated to the music, each one egging the others on to go to ring the doorbell to the castle. As the music got faster, they got a little braver, and finally, just before the crescendo sounded. The tallest of them got to the door and knocked very loudly on it. A few moments passed and the teenager got a very freaked out and backed away from the door. As the music got even faster, there was a great commotion and even a scream as a flurry of monsters took off after them. Spenser's eyes widened seeing the werewolf character and the ghost children among them as they chased after the miscreants. As the song got to the absolute fastest, the monsters managed to capture all but the girl with them, she narrowly missed being captured.

The lights went out as again as the song ended. A moment later, the next song came on.

 _ **Boys and Girls of every age**_

 _ **Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

 _ **Come with us and you will see**_

 _ **This our town of Halloween**_

 _ **This is Halloween**_

 _ **This is Halloween**_

 _ **Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

 _ **This is Halloween everyone make a scene**_

As the song went on the characters on the ice got a few seconds to show off their spooky vibes and Spenser got a grin on his face as the two ghost children showed off, dancing over the ice and then stopping on a dime.

When Sally showed up, for her entrance, Tony whispered to Spenser and pointed his finger. It took a second for the boy to see her, but he still smiled as he recognized the lady who had been nice to him the day before.

 _ **This is Halloween! Everybody scream**_

 _ **Won't you please make way for a very special guy**_

 _ **Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch**_

 _ **Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!**_

That's when Jack appeared and everyone clapped for him.

Much of the show went on that way, Jack did his own solo number with Sally just visible in the shadows. He was never on the ice without her being close by.

After his number was over, he slipped into the darkness. And the lights lowered into a single spotlight. Sally skated into the middle and thus began her sad solo.

She was an excellent actress and her disjointed movements as she skated really gave off the air of truly being a rag doll. As the song went on, she was slowly joined on the ice but Lily Munster, Emily from "The Corpse Bride" and a pair of female ghosts.

Tony had wondered how that solo would go, without the girl being able to do jumps and spins in her number, but he got his answer when the other skaters began to skate around her, and They were wonderful skaters and filled in the gaps by doing the stunts and spins for themselves. The number was spectacular and no one would know the difference.

There were other numbers of course, and everyone got to show off their skills through renditions of Thriller and Monster Mash and even the Purple People Eater. Each one was pulled off with perfect timing and not a single fall on the ice. Everyone was in perfect sync with each other.

After what felt like the middle of the show was over, the lights went out for about a minute as the foggers refreshed the rink, and then the lights came back up to see more ghosts on the ice, they were all white and wore aged and distressed clothing of the same white color with undertones of blue for some of them.

The captured teenagers were once again on the ice, but being 'held' in a giant cage on the side of the rink. All around them, ghostly figures along with a mix of the other spooky characters skated everywhere around them, harassing them as best they could through the bars.

Then, all of a sudden a very loud siren was heard and Spenser covered his ears, not sure of what was going on. But, Sable was laughing as she put a comforting arm around her son. She took him in her arms and whispered something and pointed to the rink as the music started.

Spenser looked up as the ghosts below started reacting to the sirens and the sudden appearance of the mini group of Ghost Busters appeared on the ice. They had adults with them and to do the actual busting. But then the coolest of them appeared. A boy in a very cool and tricked out wheelchair with the ghost buster insignia on his wheels appeared, and while the others wore replicas of the 'backpack' he actually had gadgets and a very flashy battery pack, he was pushed around the ice by an adult who Steve would have guessed to be his father.

They went all over the ice as the other ghosts were being chased by the busters and the biggest of them all was being chased by the coolest kid out there. But as the song only lasted so long, they began to get the better of the ghosts and the ghosts ran off in terror one or two at a time. Until at last the ghosts had vanished and the monsters faded away into the darkness.

With a triumphant grin on their faces, the heroes freed the captives and they all cleared the rink.

When the lights went down, there was laughing and clapping. Spenser declaring that it was just 'so cool!'

But then there was one last number before the close of the show.

Sally appeared in the center of the rink, sitting in a very beautiful chair surrounded by glowing pumpkins. She was holding a boquet of dead roses in her hands as the song, "Meant to Be" began to play.

She looked up as Jack appeared on the scene, and he began to move around her

 _ **[Jack]**_  
 _ **My dearest friend,**_  
 _ **If you don't mind**_  
 _ **I'd like to join you by your side**_  
 _ **Where we could gaze into the stars**_

 _ **[Jack and Sally]**_  
 _ **And sit together now and forever**_  
 _ **For it is plain as anyone could see**_  
 _ **We're simply meant to be**_

As that part ended, some spooky music that had to come from the same movie played and Jack took Sally by the hand and they began to move in the final number of the show. And in those few moments the romance played out. Jack was the one pulling her around the ice and though their was no jumps to be performed, he did at one pointPick her up and hold her as he spun slowly for them. It was as if they were the only ones the rink. They were allowed a few more bars as they brought the number to an end. He settled her back on the chair and stood behind her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek as the lights came back on.

Once again DJ Skeletora began to talk

"We all hope you had a thrilling time tonight. These kids and their parents have put everything they had to make this show a reality, give them some love everyone!"

As she said that, Jack and Sally were joined on the ice by the entire company and they all received the same standing ovation and cameras went off everywhere.

They all took their bows and then Lily appeared on the ice again this time with a cordless mic on.

"Thank you Skeletora, you did a phantasmical job tonight and really breathed some life into the show.

We want to acknowledge all those who helped behind the scenes to make this show a possibility. Drake and Toria of Phantasimic creations, were responsible for all the props you saw tonight including the cool makeover Blake's wheel chair received. We would also like to thank, Lizzie Beth, our tireless make-up artist who helped create the looks of nearly every creature you saw tonight. None of this could have been made possible without the help of our financial benefactor who wishes to remain anonymous. And lastly, thank you all for coming to see our performance and thank you in advance for any one donating money tonight, it will greatly improve the lives of many foster and at risk kids who participated in this show tonight.

We all hope you have the best and spookiest Halloween possible and as also we encourage everyone to drive safely! Have a good rest of your night everyone!"

They all waited for the crowd to disperse and then they quietly made their way out to the Limo.

When they were all seated, Tony opened the little hatch that opened into the cab. All right, Happy, take us to the airport."

Spenser gave him a look, "We're not going home?"

Tony grinned at him. "Nope, we're going somewhere even better." Saying this, he reached for a big flat box wrapped up in black and purple paper.

"This is an early birthday present."

Spenser grinned wide as he opened the gift and he froze when he saw the Disney insignia.

"Woah, what's this for?

"It's your Disney Land fast pass. You'll need it for where we're going."

Spenser looked at the box again, cocking his head to the side, and then his eyes lit up,.

"Wait, we're going to Disney Land? All of us?"

"Everyone but Hawkeye. We've been planning this for some time, we're going to be there for their Not So Scary Halloween celebration as well as your birthday. Your bags and costume are all packed and aboard my private plane already. We leave immediately."

Steve watched as the biggest grin and lit up his face and he launched himself at Tony. Everyone was laughing as the boy hugged him tightly.

"Hahaha, You're welcome Kid."

When the moment was over, Spenser went back to his mom and hugged her tightly. "I knew it would happen! My wish came true!"

Steve was looking at the box, he opened it and pulled out the fast pass bracelets, what are these for?"

"These are our entrance into the resort. They'll give us access to any ride in the park, so we won't have to wait in line for our turn, or at least any thing that your big enough to ride on. We'll also get the best seating to any show in the park. He took the MagicBand that Steve handed him and put it around his wrist. This is your ticket to anywhere. And best of all, this will get us prime seating to the Boo To You parade Halloween night."

"This is so awesome!" Spenser shouted.

All the adults chuckled at him. Nothing lit up the room like the grin of a child.

Once they were all aboard the plane, and they all found their seats and were settled in, with fastened seat belts, the doors to the plane were closed and Tony clapped his hands together, "Disney Land, here we come!"

* * *

 **Song Credits: "In the Hall of The Mountian King by Edvard Grieg, All the songs from Nightmare Before Christmas are credited to Danny Elfman. Ghost Buster's theme song is credited to Ray Parker Jr.**

 **Please leave some love as a lot of thought and emotion went into this chapter!**


	11. A Sweet Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't know much about how things at D-land operate. As much as my dearest wish is to go, I have no idea how guest services work. So please don't shoot flames at me if I get some details wrong. I only know what I've seen on Youtube.**

* * *

 **Orlando Airport**

 **4 hours later**

The plane touched down on the airport runway before making it to the private area reserved for charter planes.

It had been a fun four hour flight. They'd watched Lilo and Stitch and chowed down on a meal that had been kept warm for them and the rest of the night had been given over to dessert of ice cream sundaes that they made from a nice variety of flavors that covered everyone's favorites, Sable kept the toppings on her son's ice cream to a minimum, not wanting to hype her son up on sugar. "I learned my lesson a while ago," she told Steve with a wry smile on her face.

Natasha noted with a smile how at ease she was becoming in the First Avenger's presence.

He grinned at her. "Duly noted."

Now, said child was fast asleep and tucked close to his mother with a blanket draped over the both of th

However, they had arrived and it was time to deplane and through the windows he could see the shuttle waiting for them.

Originally he had planned to have a limo waiting for them, but when he'd called to change the reservation, they'd been booked. He'd stewed for about 5 minutes then realized that the shuttle ride was part of the magic, so he'd let the Limo matter go.

Now he was glad he did. Spenser would get the full effect of the vacation. Tony huffed a laugh… _if he actually woke up._ He was fighting his mother's attempts to wake him up.

Steve finally got up from his seat and whispered softly in the boys ears and he was awake immediately.

"We made it?" He asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Why don't you go look out the window. Looks like the shuttle is here to take us to the resort." Spenser was at the window in a millisecond and gaping out the window!

"We're here! We're here mom!" he shouted, jumping up and down.

Tony grinned and saw Bruce out of the corner of his eye grinning at the boy's excitement. It seemed Spenser's excitement and utter joy was rubbing off on everyone.

In the new few minutes, the plane powered down and the side door opened. The pilot grinned at them.

"Welcome to Florida! Please watch your step. Your shuttle is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Kevin." Tony said, "I booked you into the hotel you wanted. Get a good nights sleep."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. Enjoy your vacation."

When they departed the plane, they were welcomed by a slightly familiar team. Two young adults in official Disney uniforms, stood on the tarmac with big grins on their faces. The female had red hair pulled back in a braid and the other, a guy was blonde and lanky, his hair stood up in all directions.

The young lady grinned and held out her hand. "Good evening! My name is Kim and this is my teammate, Ron. We're your escorts for the length of your time with us."

Natasha was smiling and cocking her head to the side. "Wait…no way." Are those your real names?"

Kim grinned. "Yeah, and we love dressing the part. What are the odds that we would both wind up working for the same company. And its even weirder that he worked in the food service department and I worked guest services..and sometimes security. When we dated and then got married, they were even more amused.

Natasha laughed a full hearty laugh. "Are you dressing up for Halloween?"

They nodded. "It helps that the show is owned by Disney, the bosses green lighted it about a week ago". When the mirth died down, Kim took a deep breath. "But this trip is about you guys and I'm sure you want to get to your rooms for the night."

Saying this she paused and dropped to one knee in front of Spenser. "I heard a rumor that you're a birthday boy soon?"

Spenser nodded. "Yeah. My Birfday is on the 20th! I'm gonna be 4!"

"Wow! 4 years old. You're getting to be a strong young man! Well, lets get you guys on the shuttle and get this adventure started okay?"

While they were talking, the bus attendant and Ron quietly stowed the luggage into the back of the bus.

All the while, Steve carried his shield and Thor carried his hammer as the group moved to the shuttle.

When they were all seated comfortably, Ron spoke up. "My turn to talk. Our goal is to make sure you all have the best vacation ever. We have tomorrow's itinerary on hand and we were handed the keys to the park carte blanch so, there's not much we can't make happen…within reason of course."

While they were talking, Thor leaned over to Natasha. "I'm afraid I don't know of this, Kim and Ron characters you were talking about."

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are two main characters of a Children's television show, They'are a couple of Teenage Crime Fighters. The character, Ron had a pet naked mole rat named Rufus." Saying this, she pulledout her smartphone and showed the Asgardian the intro to the show and Thor laughed.

"I see! They do bear a striking resemblance."

Natasha nodded. "I don't much appreciate these newer shows, but that was a show worth watching."

It took about 20 minutes to get there, but finally they made it.

When they finally saw the entrance, Kim stood up. Welcome to the Art of Animation Resort. Right this way and we will get you to your rooms. Mr. Stark, would you like to wait down here while they get settled in or go on to your own quarters?"

Spenser looked at him. "You guys aren't staying with us?"

Tony knelt down to his level. "I had a reservation at another resort. I was going there with Miss Potts, unless you really want us to stay with you."

Steve understood what Spenser was worried about and he knelt down as well.

"I think what Tony means is that he wants to spend time with Pepper. You don't have to worry about the bad man getting to you here. This place is such a happy place that he won't be able to send you nightmares at all. I've got the room next to you and your mom and Natasha and Bruce have rooms right below us. We'll see Tony and Pepper at breakfast tomorrow. How about we give them some time alone…okay?"

Spenser yawned and nodded. "Okay. Steve chuckled and picked Spenser up settling the sleepy young boy on his hip. Tony grinned and ruffled his hair. Good night sport. We'll see you guys at breakfast, okay?"

The boy only nodded and rested his head on Steve's shoulder.

Pepper chuckled and mouthed a thank you to Steve as they group followed their guides into the resort.

Sable hadn't missed the fatherly action. She was smiling softly at them as they were led to their rooms. Steve followed her into the room still holding on to Spenser as the luggage was quietly placed in their rooms. Ron and Kim waited patiently and with interest as Sable quietly removed Spenser's shoes and socks as Steve gently held him. It was such a sweet moment that they wondered if Steve really was the father. Could Captain America really have a son?'

"No, he's not the biological father. But we're hoping that Disney Magic can help things along." Natasha whispered softly.

Thor crossed his arms, "I've heard alot about this Magic of Disney. Is it possible to wield this power on them?"

Kim chuckled as they left the Steve and Sable alone and led them to their own rooms. "There is already something there, between them. We'd only need to provide the opportunity…give them a special night out, we just need the right moment."

Saying this, Kim pulled out a special card and handed it to Natasha. "We'll just leave them to it. Your luggage is in your room already. Here are your key cards to your rooms."

"We'll be sending a special wake up call to Spenser tomorrow. Would you like one as well?"

Natasha grinned. "Yeah, but don't bother asking Micky or Goofy to do it. Just a simple call would work."

Kim laughed. "Yeah, ok. I'll do it myself. See you guys tomorrow. Sleep well!"

Thor gave her a little bow as she walked away.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this vacation. This place is something I've never experienced."

Natasha grinned at him. "This is nothing compared to what awaits everyone tomorrow. I've never had an excuse to be here, so I've never gotten to try any of the rides or attractions this place has."

Thor gave her another confused look. "Attractions?"

Natasha grinned at him. "Just trust me on this. There is so much to do that you'll never for a minute be bored. Swimming pools, thrill rides, feasts, shows…the only sad part is that for most of the thrill rides, Spenser is too small to experience.

"They must be some huge thrill rides if there's a hight limit."

Natasha grinned. "Yep, but I think we'll have plenty of time for adult rides too. I'm certainly interested in the Hollywood Tower of Terror..."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "That's a 13 story drop...You were serious about that?"

Natasha grinned. Try everything once, right? And it's not even as tall as Expedition Everest.

Bruce shook his head. "You're crazy woman."

When she only shrugged. He shook his head again. He still wasn't sure if he was ready for this yet.

Back in the room, Steve carefully handed Spenser over to his mother. His heart was overwhelmed by the intense moment he'd experienced when he was holding the boy in his arms and Sable had removed her son's socks and shoes.

It was almost intimate and made him wonder once again if this is what it was like to be a father. They'd worked together so well.

She smiled at him and touched his hand when he handed the slumbering child over.

He watched as she kissed his head before pulling the covers up over him.

"Thanks Steve. You've been so good to him today."

"You're very welcome Sable. I'll just be in the next room if you guys need me for something."

"Sleep well."

"Sweet dreams."

When the door closed, Sable turned and finally got her pajamas on. They were a basic set of tank top and shorts that she had bought at Walmart. She stopped briefly to brush her hair an then quickly braided it so it wouldn't be a rats nest the next day. And after checking once more on her son, and kissing his cheek, she went to her already turned down bed and slipped in.

The bed was heaven, they could even rival the beds in the guest room back at the Tower. She stretched out under the covers and lay there, letting her mind process everything.

Steve really was a good guy, all of the Avengers were, and Natasha was a dear friend and confidant. Her life even with her little boy in it, was dull and full of daily responsibility. She had spent the last four years of her life as a single mother, doing everything on her own.

And now her world had some how shifted, the Avengers, all of them had come into her life and surrounded them. Protecting them. And Steve had so seamlessly become a part of their lives. He had become a father figure to her son, and her little boy reveled in it. That moment tonight, when he'd held her son so carefully as she changed him ready for bed. It was such a simple act, yet it was more then just. It was so very intimate. They had worked together, as a unit; Spenser was in the middle of them. It was such a parental thing to do.

She never even thought of looking for a daddy for her son, never asked for it at all. She had been all set from the moment that her son had been placed, screaming his lungs out, in her arms, to take all the responsibility of both mother and father on herself. And up till now, she'd done well enough at it.

But the moment that the captain had shown up, and stepped into that role, she had felt more and more comfortable with the idea of having a helper. And tonight, that had all changed.

She suddenly found herself hoping for more…that old longing for love came back to her and it scared her a little bit. She found that protective part of her brain, that always warned her to keep any and all men at arm's length was slowly giving way to the hopeful part of her that had somehow awakened.

Maybe it was the Disney Magic she'd always heard about. Maybe that secret part of her had always been there, but fast asleep.

But now, she found that she hoped for more with the Captain, he'd been so sweet and understanding…and now she found herself hoping that he might be the man of her dreams, long forgotten dreams to be sure. But she wanted him to be, 'the one'.

He'd shown her just a tiny part of how wonderful he was, by helping her confront her fears and get all her anger and rage out into the open, then he'd listened oh so patiently as she bared her heart to him. There were no judgments or even an attempt at advice or telling her what she ought to do. Instead he simply held her while she vented everything.

Now, in the darkness, she found herself hoping to be in his arms once again. She could hope, right?

With those thoughts, she fluffed her pillows again, and fell asleep.


	12. Let The Magic Begin!

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all love this!**

* * *

Cap was up early the next morning. The sun was just rising and the air was cool on his skin. He dressed in his running clothes, which consisted of a white undershirt and a pair of track pants. He'd checked on his phone and seen that there was a running track at this resort.

That was where he was now, running his tenth lap around the track when Thor showed up next to him. They wordlessly greeted each other as they ran, keeping a steady pace. This went on for a few more laps before Steve finally slowed to a walk.

Thor mindlessly lifted up his shirt to wipe his face, exposing his abs and a second later one of the workers tripped up on side walk and fell into a lawn chair. Steve barely contained his laughter as he walked over to the teenager and helped her up.

She looked up at him, blushing and Steve grinned at her. "No worries, I never saw anything happen."

"I didn't know the avengers were here." She said in a half whisper.

"Yeah, all of us are here, but we're working a protection duty, so can you forget you saw us?"

"It's not an alien invasion right?"

Steve grinned at her. "No, it's not. We wiped out the Chitari. They won't be showing up anytime soon."

"Good. And I won't say anything. Thanks for the assist." She flashed him a smile and continued on her way.

Steve watched her go and then walked back towards Thor who looked amused. "I've seen this happen before. It must be hard to deal with the stares."

Steve handed him a rolled up towel. "If there are, I barely notice them. It's all kind of new to me still. If I do have groupies as Natasha called them, I don't see them. The only woman I see is Sable."

"And what exactly is your plan to woo the beautiful lady?"

Before all this, my answer would have been to send her flowers, but that stupid idiot who stalked her did the same thing, the last thing she needs is another panic attack. The last one she had was bad enough. I'm secretly paying for the room she shares with her son. Only Tony knows about that."

"I can attempt to pay for her meals here or maybe buy some trinket that catches her eye. It's so irritating that I can't even send flowers to who I hope will be my girl. I'll have to find another way to show my affections. I wish there was some way to erase what that monster did. She shouldn't have to fear something as nice as a bouquet of flowers."

"It's all in the delivery." Natasha said walking up to them with Bruce not far behind. That's the difference, in case you guys hadn't figured it out. Flowers are always something females get excited over, but the difference is that that creepy jerk had them delivered. I'm willing to bet, that if you personally gave them to her, then her reaction would be different. Another thing to consider would be that those bouquets she got were massive and very expensive looking. To capture her attention, maybe something a little more humble would be better for her."

"But enough of that. The magic is about to start for Spenser. You guys should probably go hit the showers. We'll be going to breakfast soon. I hope you guys had your Wheaties this morning." Saying this she turned and walked back into the entrance she came out of.

Thor looked confused. "What did she mean by that? What does cereal have to do with today's events?

Steve laughed and slapped Thor on the back. "It's the breakfast of champions. Today is going to be very full and we'll be doing a lot of walking. Dress comfortably."

With that, Steve walked back to his room for a quick shower. When he came out, Spenser was being handed a cell phone. He stared at it in sleepy confusion before it started going off. He looked at his mom.

"You should answer it, It could be pretty important."

Spenser looked at the phone and answered it.

As he did, his face lit up. He grinned widely and was instantly more awake. When the call was over, he jumped out of bed and ran to his mother.

"Mom, I heard Stich and then Mickey! Stitch said No sleeping and then Get moving!"

Steve chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

Sable didn't miss a beat. "Then we'd better get you into the shower so that we can get down to breakfast okay?"

With a huge grin the young boy dragged his mom towards the bathroom. When they were gone, Steve laughed. "Is there anything they can't do?"

Natasha grinned from her spot leaning against the wall. "This is only scratching the surface. You'd be amazed what they can do. That Disney wake-up call is just the beginning. Now, I suggest we give them some privacy. I'm going to go change into my vacation clothes."

She gave them all a quick smile before walking out.

The room cleared out quickly after that, and about 30 minutes later, the door to their room opened and Spenser came out along with Sable who now wore a black and orange halter top with a pair of khackies and a black sneakers. Her hair had been braided back and she wore a pair of expenseive looking shades.

In a word, she looked gorgeous. Steve had to remind himself to breathe. Natasha, who was sporting a strappy sundress of the same color gave him a knowing look. He only shook his head as Spenser walked up to him. He was wearing a t-shirt with a blue alien on it. Who's the alien?"

It's stitch. He's the one who called me this morning!"

We'll have to watch his movie tonight, I don't think I've seen it yet!"

Spenser grinned up at him. "Awesome!"

Then he looked at his mom. "Can we leave yet! I want to see the parks!

Sable was about to answer him when Steve picked him up and set him on his hip. "I don't know, can we?"

Spenser paused and laughed. "Sorry, May we go see the park?"

Steve looked at Sable. "I think we still need to have breakfast first. That's the first item on the schedule right?"

Sable nodded. At the same moment, Bruce walked in the door.

This time it was Natasha who groaned. "Bruce, don't you have anything in your suit case other then sports coats and button ups?"

"Not really. I told you, I never expected to ever go on vacation do a place like this. I wouldn't even know where to start.

Well, then, for a start. Leave the sport coat here. We'll work on your attire today." Natasha said giving him a look. He deflated immediately and took on a look of resign. "Fine, just promise me I won't have to wear the ears."

Thor looked confused again but he just shook his head, he figured he'd know soon enough.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Sable opened it to see Kim and Ron standing there.

"Good morning, are you guys ready for today! We're going to have loads of fun exploring the Magic Kingdom."

This time, Spenser ran up to them. "Yeah, Mom said we're having breakfast first!"

"Well, before we do that, we have a few things to take care of first, and they're all about you."

"Yeah, like what?"

Kim and Ron walked in and sat on the couch. She opened a big Disney tote and pulled out a pile of Drawstring back packs. They all featured a Disney character, and everyone received one. "These are your complimentary back packs. They'll hold all your stuff during the day today." Kim paused holding back the last one.

"This one, is especially for you, Spenser. It's got a special autograph book for all the Disney characters you'll get to meet today. There's enough room for all of them here. I usually bring a pair of Disney ears for my guests, but I think you'll want to pick your own from the store. After breakfast we'll go right there, okay?"

"Well, that settles that," Tony said. "Shall we get going?" Spenser whipped his head around to the door where Tony and Pepper stood.

Spenser ran to them and gave them both a big hug. "Yeah, I'm ready!

"Wait a second, Spenser," Sable said walking up to him. "You can't go anywhere without your magic band. You'll need it today."

Spenser waited patiently while his mom fastened the blue one and then stood up. "Okay, we can go now."

"Okay then, there is one last thing I need to say before breakfast. I don't know if any of you get motion sicksness, but if you're planning to ride the tea cup ride, then it might be a good idea to eat lightly. No heavy foods."

* * *

Once breakfast was over, they all hopped the shuttle to the first park of their vacation, the Magic Kingdom. The first ride they visited was the Dumbo ride. Sable had picked up her son and held him close, "You ready for this?"

Spenser's eyes were wide, and a big grin spread over his face. "We're going to fly in an elephant?"

"Yep, this is a very old ride, one of the first that was in the park. I rode it when I was your age." She looked up to see that they were next in line. "OK, hold on, we're next!"

While this was going on, Steve and Thor were watching with interest. "A flying elephant….that's original."

"Flying animals, with humongous ears."

Natasha chuckled. "This is a rite of passage for Spenser, this is a ride that nearly everyone has ridden. The movie Dumbo was a memorable movie, though I never could really get passed the part where Dumbo gets drunk and ends up in a tree with talking crows. But that's also the part where he discovers that he can fly. Steve, this movie was out before you were frozen, I'd have thought you'd seen this movie before."

"Nah, I was too busy trying to join the army. I heard it received awards, but that's about it. I may have to see it now."

They said nothing more as Mother and son rode the ride and Spenser was genuinely enjoying himself. As the ride came to a stop, she pulled out her phone and snapped a selfie with her and her son. The boy looked exhilarated and ready for more!

The next stop they made was to the store where the mickey ears were sold. There, Spenser immediately zoned in on the pirate ears and Thor couldn't help but grin. Once they hit the Tea Cup ride, that Pirates of The Caribbean ride would be the next attraction for them.

The afore mentioned ride was fun for everyone but Banner and Natahsa who took one look at the ride and begged off, instead heading for a souvenir shop that sold t-shirts. The rest of the group happily boarded the ride. Thor was laughing along with Tony, the both of them looking windblown. Pepper and Sable were holding onto each other for support, the both of them were just a little dizzy and breathless. Steve was grinning as he walked off the ride with Spenser leaning on him. They both had big grins on their faces.

Kim and Ron were waiting for them. Kim was laughing at them. "Did we lose anything back there?"

Tony grinned at her. "Only an odd bit of brain matter here and there. But I'll be fine."

"Well, that should fix itself in a bit. If you feel like you can proceed, you'll have time to collect your wits on the Pirate's of The Caribbean. It's actually pretty relaxing…until the drops come along."

"Mom, are you okay?" Spenser asked as she sat down on a bench.

Steve knelt down infront of her. "Sable, we can stop for a little bit if you need to."

The mother inhaled deeply before looking at her son. "Yeah, I'm just not as young as I used to be. My brains are a little scrambled, but I'll be fine."

"Okay mom, c..may we go now?"

Sable smiled as her son corrected himself.

"Yeah baby, let's go see those pirates!

Steve tilted his head when he saw her unsteadiness. He gave her a dashing grin and offered his arm. "May I escort the fine lady to our next destination?"

Sable giggled. "I'm assuming you can, if such a lady appears, I'll be sure to pass on your request."

Steve chuckled. "I was referring to you Sable. He knelt down in front of her. I can tell you're a little dizzy. I didn't think you wanted your son to see you stumble."

Sable's gave him a wry grin, "Yeah, I could use some help, at least until I can see straight."

After helping her to her feet, he tucked her arm in his and they strolled down the street, looking for all the world like a happy couple just enjoying the sights.

The Pirates of the Carrbean ride was a blast for everyone but even more so for Spenser. Sable had expected her son to ride with her, but she couldn't help but smile when he got in with Thor. Thankfully, the dark ride allowed enough time for her vision and braincells to get back to the way they were. When they got off the ride, Kim and Ron were nearby and they snapped a candid photo of everyone in the boat.

Steve stood by wanting badly to have her on his arm again, but he wouldn't dare….

"Captain, I think I'm still just a little dizzy, I could use a little assistance."

He raised a brow at her. _Was she actually flirting with him?_ He smirked at her and walked up beside her.

"I'm at your service for as long as you want me to be."

Tony surpressed a chuckle at the cute moment, Pepper giggled into his shirt and he put an arm around her.

Spenser looked up at his mom and was thrilled to see her smile. He looked up at his big guardian and then looked at Kim and Ron, "What's our next stop?"

The entire day was like that, they went on a few more rides and caught one of the shows and finally they stopped for dinner.

But one of the funnier moments that happeed was when they ran into Gaston from beauty and the beast.

Thor was looking at him up and down, as if trying to figure him out. Gaston, keeping completely in character grinned and waved at him. Tony walked up to him. "I think you could take him."

Thor looked at him. "He's but a mortal, that would be beneath me and would not be fair to him."

"So are you just going to stand there checking me out or are you planning to challenge me?"

Thor looked at Gaston. He didn't know what to do, but when Spenser looked up at him in expectation, he knew he had no choice.

"Very well, Gaston. I accept the challenge….and I shall go easy on you."

Gaston burst out laughing. "I don't need your…." He faltered as Thor flexed his muscles. I don't need your charity. I can easily win this competition."

Behind them, Steve spoke quietly and slipped a fifty into Tony's hand. Tony grinned and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. They handed both to Natasha and she just shook her head.

Thor could see that his opponite, this simple worker was nervous, though he played it down very well. He at least let the man think he was winning…before totally defeating him. Tony smirked and pocketed his winnings.

Gaston still laughed it off as if it was all a joke and still kept in character when Spenser walked to him and handed over his autorgraph book. After a group picture was taken by Kim who was barely keeping her laughter to herself, they moved on.

The entire day Spenser had watched his mother and caught her smiling with Steve and he watched as he treated her in a way that made her somehow stand taller and smile more and she didn't even get mad when he told the nice lady that brought the meal to them that he'd pay for what the'd eaten. He didn't know a lot about how the adult world worked, but he knew that when the person…brought the shiny black folder things around, an argument usually happened. He watched as he held up his wrist band….the magic band and she scanned it.

He looked at his own wrist band…what could he buy with it? Spenser began to ponder this hard and wondered what he could use his own band for…

"Spenser? Are you done eating? it's time to head back to our room. My handsome birthday boy is have so much fun tomorrow that you're going to need all the rest you can get!"

That was enough to make him grin!

He was asleep before they made it to the hotel. Thor took it upon himself to carry the boy giving Sable and the Captain time to walk together.

And they did; they walked arm in arm just behind their group, enjoying the sights of the park that was coming to life in the dark. Lights popped on everywhere and in the distance, fire works were just beginning to go off.

He grinned at Sable. "So, are preperations for Spence's birthday ready for him?"

Sable grinned. "Yeah, I had that done before we left New York. It's what he and Thor nearly walked in on that one morning. We were using the kitchen screen to make plans. I was actually going to ask Thor or one of you guys to let Spencer stay in your room for the night, or find a way to distract him while the surprise is set up in our room. A kid's birthday is a big deal, but have it happen in the middle of Disney World and its even bigger. This is also his first big birthday where I don't have to tone it down or worry about…. _him_ finding us. My baby boy can finally celebrate his birthday like he always wanted to."

"So, what are those plans anyway?"

Sable grinned. "Lots of cake, a gourmet meal and Tony told me that he rented a cabana out by the pool for a full day of swimming."

"Yeah, I saw that pool when I went running this morning. The slides look like a lot of fun. But I'm not sure that it's meant for adults."

Sable laughed and it was music to Steve's ears. "Believe it or not, they can hold the weight of average adults. They also have Typhoon Lagoon. I put it in our itinerary to spend a couple of days there too. There they have rides for everyone there. I know I'm looking forward to that day."

Steve was too much of a gentleman to voice any comments, but in his mind, he was imagining just how gorgeous the woman next to him would look like in a bathing suit. He wouldn't mind seeing her in a bikini…."

"And what makes you think that I'm wearing a bikini?"

Steve wasn't even aware he'd spoken out loud.

"My apologies, Miss Sable. I didn't ah…"

Up ahead of him, Natasha was giggling into Bruce's shoulder. She just couldn't wait to hear him try and get out of this mess.

"Well, you are a beautiful woman. It would be an absolute pleasure to have you on my arm."

"I'm hardly a beautiful woman…" The words were out of her mouth before she thought them through.

Steve stopped them. "You're kidding right? Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately. You're stunning!"

Sable had no idea what to say to him. He wasn't the first man to compliment her in such a way, but coming from him, meant so much more than the others. With anyone else she would assume that they were just looking to get laid….that they were just using pretty words to get her into their beds. But Steve was just so different from the others…

She looked at Steve. "Thank you."

He just reached between them, lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

With just that simple geusture Sable's heart skipped a beat. She had no idea what to do next, so she stayed quiet and simply enjoyed her surroundings.

* * *

Once they were at the hotel again, Sable worked quickly to change her groggy son out of his clothes and into his PJ's. When she was done she handed him off to Steve. He grinned at her and walked away with her little boy in his arms.

There was, it seemed another advantage to handing her boy off for the night…to the man who'd very nearly won her heart.

She could finally take an extended shower and for once, allow her mind to begin day-dreaming.

He'd completely caught her unawares when he mumbled to himself about seeing her in a bikini. Then he'd blown her away when he'd called her 'stunning. And it was said with an air of incredualality, Like he was shocked that she wouldn't see herself as anything less.

It was such an odd feeling!

After taking a satisfying long shower where she just luxuriated in the hot water and the massaging speed she'd put on the shower head. She stood, naked in front of the mirror of their suite. Just staring at herself in the mirror. She searched her reflection, trying hard to see what Steve was talking about.

She was lucky that her breasts were still kind of perky though they had grown in size due to her pregnancy and through the year that she'd nursed her son. Her hips had always been fuller and she'd always had that classic hourglass shape, but her stomach had become rounder and she had the scar left over from her C-section.

She'd figured all through her pregnancy that because she had wide hips, that she'd most likely deliver her baby naturally. She'd even planned it so that she could have the baby in the security of her home, but that had all changed when the time came for her to deliver and the baby had not dropped properly. He was a breeched baby and she'd already gone into labor. So, they'd had no alternative but to do a c-section.

She'd laid there all alone with no family and only the resident nurse to comfort her throughout the the process.

Her gaze traveled back up her body to her breasts again. Maybe they were beginning to sag a bit.

She quietly concluded that Steve must have been blinded; all she had was a mom's body. There was nothing stunning about her.

She stood there a minute more before wrapping a towel about her and going back to the room to get dressed for bed.

She lay there in the darkness of her room, after reading a text from Kim that told her when to expect the birthday surprise for her baby boy.

She responded and then laid it down making sure that it was charging. Then she set the alarm and finally drifted off to sleep.

Surprisingly, her dreams were not full of terrors, but of Steve. He was kneeing before her, asking something that was muffled. She had no idea what he was saying to her…she really wanted to know. Then the dreams shifted to him standing behind her in the mirror and his hands were cradling her bare baby bump. He looked so proud!

When she woke up the next morning….she looked at her stomach. It was still flat, there was no baby bump….she wasn't pregnant. She shook her head, those dreams were crazy. She yawned and then looked at her cellphone. It was 7 in the morning.

Soon, her baby's birthday would begin.


	13. Happy Birthday, Spenser!

**Don't have much to say for the moment except Greetings to all the new readers! I had so much planned for Spenser's birthday, so this is Part 1. Part 2 will come out soon.**

* * *

Steve woke up in the morning at his usual time, but this time he didn't go running. He looked at the other bed in his room and saw the little mop of hair sticking out from under the blanket.

He sat up cross legged in the bed in his sleep pants and white tank. In his lap was his lap top that Tony had bought for him and had helped him to master. He now used it to research Typhoon Lagoon and all the parks in Disney World. He felt foolish for not checking it out sooner. He should have done his research up front; knew everything about this park before they even boarded the plane.

Well, while he had time, he'd catch up on what he could. He'd only slept a few hours once he was sure that Spenser was tucked into his bed.

That's what he'd been up to since 3 am. He'd sat with the laptop charging going through every inch of the park and that included where he could buy flowers for Sable. He wouldn't dare voice it, but he'd already fallen hard for her. She had starred in his dreams the night before…she was wearing a scandalous binkini and they'd made out while he slowly undressed her. And made love to her more than once. Nothing sounded as good as the way she called his name, over and over again. He'dwoken up to an embarrassing mess and he'd rushed to the shower to clean himself up and then he'd stripped the bed of it's sheets and stashed them in the corner. Then he'd replaced the blankets on top and stayed that way, the way he was now;completely zoned out going through all the information he could find.

Another hour passed by that way and then before he knew it, the small lump in the other bed began to stir. The sleeply little boy got up and stumbled his way to the bathroom. Steve had left the nightlight on for him just for that purpose. Once he heard the toilet flush, the little boy walked into the room looking confused.

"Where's Mom?"

Steve grinned at him. "You spent the night in my room…because, well the Birthday fairies can't come and leave their birthday surprises if you were in there."

"You mean like Santa Clause? Mom said he can't come till everyone is asleep."

"Yep, that's exactly like the birthday fairies. But your mom wanted to make sure they would come, so she asked if you could sleep in my room. I promise that you can go and see her when they fiaries are done."

The little boy nodded and climbed up onto his bed. "Is it okay if I watch a movie while we wait?"

Steve grinned. Sure which movie would that be?

"Lion King 2. I haven't watched it in a while. We had the VHS copy till it burned in the fire."

Steve nodded looking up the title on the computer. He'd already reserved in room movies and saw that it was on the list. He typed in the command on his computer and then turned on the TV to see it show up on the screen.

 _I didn't know they had a sequel to the first one. This should be interesting._

"I loved it! Kovu is such cool guy!"

Steve chuckled to himself. He really needed to put a filter between his brain and his mouth!

About twenty minutes into the movie, he could hear movement on the other side of the door. He could hear the birthday fairies moving around in the other room.

The movie was great. And he loved the duet between Kiara and Kovu. The story line was so good that he found himself thoroughly engrossed by the whole movie. The song was fitting for their situation.

 ** _I was so afraid, now I realize_**

 ** _That love is never wrong so it never dies_**

 ** _There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes…._**

From that point on, during the rest of the movie, he found himself totally rooting for the pair. His heart was in his throat when the final battle happened and the two lions were able to stop the war.

Oh and he totally loved the meercat and the warthog. They were a riot!

The credits were rolling when he heard a knock on the door that separated their rooms.

He got up opened the door for her. "Morning!"

She grinned at him. "Good Morning. Is my birthday boy up?"

Steve grinned back. "Yep, for about two hours now. We were watching the second Lion King movie."

Spencer ran into her arms. "Mom! Steve told me about the birthday faires. Did they come already?"

She looked at Steve who was looking at his feet. He was totally on the same page as her. He may not be so bad at the whole dad thing. If that were even possible, of course.

"Happy birthday Spenser! They sure did! We're just waiting for Tony and Pepper to show up and then the fun can begin!

"No need to wait, we're here already! And wow, would you look at this place! Check out the spread!"

Spenser kissed her and hugged her hard. "Can…may we go check out" He gave his mom a confused look. …."Mom that whole sentence doesn't work like that."

Sable laughed and kissed him on the nose and then his cheeks. "Well, since it _is_ your birthday, I think we can let that slide…just for today, okay?"

"Yay! Can I see what the birthday fairies let for me?"

Sable grinned and kissed his cheek one more time before setting him down on his feet and stepping back.

Steve watched him go before following her into her room. The room had been done in a Halloween theme. There were little things here and there that were trick or treat related. There was spooky bats hanging around and enough plastic pumpkins for them all and a plushie Micky in a pirate costume. There was also a few presents all around.

A momwent later, a knock sounded on the door and Kim and Ron came in with a special light up birthday hat just for him!

Ron pressed a button on the hat which made it light up and then set it on Spenser's head. He also held out a special birthday button just for him.

"This is so everyone knows it's your birthday. We spoke to Micky himself this morning and told him all about your birthday, and he's given us permission to grant an extra special wish for you. But before you tell us, think about it extra hard, you only get one from us. And you have by the end of the day to spend it. Okay?"

Spenser grinned wide. "Thank you!"

Kim grinned at him. "It's my pleasure! Now, your cabana by the pool won't be ready till around noon, so that gives us a few hours to fill. That should be enough time to go on a few rides that you didn't get to yesterday. So, what would you like to go on?"

Spencer thought hard. "We didn't go on the Haunted Mansion ride. Can…may we do that?"

Sable looked at her son and then knelt down in front of him. "That's a pretty spooky ride, are you sure you want to do that?"

Spenser nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, and we've got Captain with us, he'll keep us safe!"

The mother, looked at the hero who was shaking his head in wonderment. "Okay then, if that's what you want." She looked up with a raised brow at Kim who was tapping her fingers on her iPad. "It's done. Now, I'm assuming you want some breakfast first, am I right?"

Everyone nodded. Then after you guys get dressed and all that good stuff, we'll be waiting in the lobby for you guys.

It was a wonderful breakfast spread that was prepared for him. But his favorite part was eating the mickey shaped waffles. They also had sausage and eggs and bacon!

His little tummy couldn't really hold everything, of course and Sable was careful to put limited portion sizes on his plate and made sure he drank his milk and orange juice.

Thor looked at their hosts. 'Does this, Haunted Mansion ride have any long drops on it?"

Ron grinned shaking his head. "No, this is more of a thrill for the eyes and senses. Haunted Mansion is not a physical thrill ride. It's not to be confused with Hollywood Tower of Terror ride in Hollywood Studios. You'll see the difference when it comes time to visit that park."

That was like a release for the rest of the adults and they ate till they were full and then once their stomachs were settled, they headed for the spooky ride. As they approached the ride, and decided to use their fast pass to bypass the line, Kim told them about the ride, and Spenser faltered when Kim said, "This haunted mansion ride is filled with 999 ghosts….there's always room for one more."

Steve didn't miss the look of uncertainty on the little boy's face. "It's okay Spense. I'm here, and I've heard they are friendly ghosts."

Thor wanted to ask a question about how they managed to corral exactly 999 ghosts in one place but he remembered what they'd said about Disney magic. It was better to just let some things remain a mystery.

Bruce wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, he was secretly enjoying the fact that Natasha was on his arm and it really made hims feel as he was really a man. He felt so debonair. He simply smiled at his date as they headed inside the massive structure.

Spenser seated himself between his mom and Steve. He felt pretty safe sitting between them. Then they were off ad the lights went out. The ride was definitely pretty spooky and he stared wide eyed at the ballroom ghosts, he didn't know where to look first! It was all so cool! But nothing prepared him for what awaited him towards the end of the ride, when he suddenfly found himself looking in a mirrior…and seeing a ghost behind them.

Without even thinking he hid his face in his chest. His little heart was just beating in his chest. He didn't want the ghost to get him! Instantly, he felt his mother's hand carding his hair.. and then, he heard cap's voice. The ghost is gone now Spense. It's safe to look again." He warily looked up and saw that they had passed the ghosts and made it out to the grave yard. And then he caught sight of the hitch hiking ghosts and laughed at singing busts.

By the time they made it back to the safety of the ride platform, Spenser forgot that he ever felt afraid. He got out and hugged Cap tightly.

"Hey look at how brave you are, I'm not sure I could have made it through a ride like that when I was your age. Good job Birthday Boy!"

"And there it was. With just that moment, the last of the bricks that formed the wall around Sable's heart came falling down. She could finally see what an incredible man Steve was….and she fell in love with him."

"Mom, that was such a cool ride! Can we go again?"

Sable laughed. Maybe next time we come to this park. Don't forget that we still have a week and a half here. Okay? I'm sure we can come on this ride again before we leave."

"Count on it!" Tony said walking up to them. I wanna ride again too!"

"Me too!" Steve said grinning.

"Me three!" Natasha said grinning.

Bruce laughed out loud. "Me four!"

"Ah see there! It's unanimous!" Tony said.

* * *

By the time they got back to the Resort, their cabana was ready. Sable led her son to their room in order to change into their bathing suits. Thankfully, her son didn't need more than his swim trunks. She quickly helped him change his clothes before slathering the sun block on him. When that was done she pulled out his special floppy hat with the brim so that the sun wouldn't burn his nose. Then she sent him out to Natasha and Bruce were waiting.

Now she stood in front of her open suit case, silently cussing out the other woman. Only a woman trained in the art of espionage could sneak in a sexy spangled two piece into her luggage. If that woman was here right now, she'd certainly flip her the bird.

"Very funny Natasha, you're a fricking riot." With another shake of her head, she unceremoniously shoved the bikini aside. Thankfully, her other bathing suit, a cute modest swimming dress with a halter top was also in there.

It would hide her stomach and enhance her cleavage, just enough to show that she had some. And she wouldn't have to worry about anything falling out. Slipping into the bathroom she quickly changed into her suit and then brushed her hair back before braiding it away from her face. Just before leaving the bathroom she leaned towards the mirror and quickly applied some more sunblock to her face and everywhere she could reach.

The final thing she slipped on was a cute pair of flip flops she found at the souvenir store the day before. With a muttered curse she realized that she forgot her son's swim shoes. She gave herself a final look in the mirror.

The night before her gaze had only examined her basic form, but this time she realized that with this halter top swimsuit, her tattoo would be found out. No one knew about it but her and her son. It was a blue foot print that she'd gotten about a year after her son was born, it had his name in kiddie script as well as his birthday in small letters right under it.

She'd never before worn anything this low cut. Not even her nightgowns were so low. But now, the moment she stepped out the door her secret would be known,

What would the captain think? He'd come from such a time where the little bit of ink was taboo. She rolled her eyes at that thought.

Why should it matter? Then her eyes zeroed in on the name. It had old name on it. Not Spenser…but Nathan. For a moment, a flutter of fear made her heart skip a beat. No one but Natasha and Clint knew of her old identity. The only other person was Phil, and sadly he was dead.

She took a deep breath and then shook her head at herself. Oh well, she would just have to deal with it…and it was pretty small anyway. She sighed again and then walked over to the suit case with the swim shoes in it.

With shoes in hand, she opened the door and saw Steve there. His hand was poised to knock. His eyes widened and his arm dropped. He quickly stepped back and dropped his eyes to his feet.

Sable looked at him curiously and she had no idea what to say, so she shifted her gaze to her son. Hey sweetie, you need these on before you can go swimming."

Natasha chuckled at when she saw that the stunned expression still decorated Steve's face. Bruce was fighting a smile as Steve tried hard to school his expression.

Tony and Pepper just walked away.

Spenser looked between the adults in complete confusion. He looked at his mom. "See Momma? I said you'd look pretty in that suit!"

Natasha lost it then and Bruce held her close to him to muffle the sound. They walked away in the same direction that Tony and Pepper had gone. Now it was just the three of them in the hallway.

He had composed himself by then and he gave her his best smile. "You look beautiful, Sable." He offered his arm and she took it, Spenser was quick to grab his mother's other hand. As a trio they walked towards the elevator.

All the way to the pool, Steve could not stop sneaking glances at Sable. She was even more beautiful than Peggie!

And that was saying something!

They finally made it to the pool with the big giant cones and the cabana was all set for them. There, on the big table was a plentiful feast fit for a birthday boy. Spenser's eyes widened! It had all his favorites! He looked at his mom who was beaming at him.

She hugged him tightly. "Happy birthday, Baby. I love you so much!"

Spenser giggled and pecked his mom's face with kisses, like she always did him. Sable held him close and then set him on his feet. She motioned him to a seat and she checked his swimming shoes to make sure they were on right, and then put a little more sun block on his nose and face.

"Alright sweetie, are you ready to go swimming?"

Spenser grinned and grabbed his mom's hand and then looked at Steve and grabbed his hand too. "You both gotta come!"

Steve grinned, kicked out of his shoes and took his shirt off. Then he grinned at Spenser, "Okay, buddy. Let's go swimming!

It wasn't long before everyone had joined in the fun. They splashed about and at one point, Spenser splashed Steve who splashed back; and then immediately paid for it when Sable and her son grinned evilly and dunked him. He came up sputtering and shaking his hair so that water was flying everywhere.

All the while Natasha was capturing the moment with her smartphone.

Finally, after an hour or more of swimming, Sable called an end to the activity and they all walked into the cabana.

They sat back, feasting on the birthday lunch of Grilled cheese, fruits, and hot dogs, along with bottled water and juice boxes.

They didn't eat anything heavy before going back to the water. this time, it was a huge water fight between Tony and Thor and strangely enough Bruce. It really seemed like the Magic of Disney was working on everyone. Even bruce who normally wouldn't get involved in such hijinx was right in the middle of it.

All the while the women and Spenser who was eager to get in on the fun was held back by his mother, who was currently laughing herself silly while Spenser was hanging onto her back. Steve was of course, standing right next to them looking like he too wanted join in the fun. Spenser giggled and hopped onto Steve's back.

"Let's get him!"

Steve looked back at him. "You sure you want to that?

"I'm the birthday boy. Mom said so!

Steve gave Sable a questioning look.

The mom only shook her head and waved them on. "Just don't let him drown, okay?"

The avenger nodded and then turned his head to eye the monkey on his back.

"OK. Buddy keep your head low, we're going in!"

The boy laughed and put his goggles on, Then he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and held on tight as the captain waded back into the pool. Then they both worked together and in no time at all, the other three were sputtering and Thor's hair was a blonde mess around his shoulders. When he used both hands to smooth his hair back into place, more than one woman swooned.

Natasha sat back and laughed. Thor was a sexy man and in one gesture put Fabio to shame. She shook her head and then finally pulled off her cover and strode towards the water.

And Bruce stared at her.

She was a vision in her two piece tankini. It was black with red around the edges. She walked towards them grinning at how Bruce couldn't take his eyes of her. She sauntered up to him and wrapped an arm around his middle. Come on, I wanna swim.

"Your wish is my command." Bruce murmured. As they walked by, Natasha gave Sable a wink.

Sable put her head in her hands.

Across the way, Steve was waist deep in the water, with Spenser clinging to him. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Bruce and Natasha walked off. He knew there was something between them, but with those few words, he'd seen him surrender to her.

He'd been stunned by Sable's sexiness when she walked out in that swuimsuit…and no he'd not missed the pretty ink on her chest…and yeah, he'd noticed how beautiful her chest was too. There wasn't a damn part of her (that he could see) that he didn't find alluring. She didn't' even need to wear a bikini to look all kinds of beautiful!

Just as his thoughts started to go into the gutter, a huge wave of cold water hit him in the face and he coughed as some went up his nose.

He shook his head and and wiped his eyes…and then he glared at Thor and Tony. Tony pointed at Thor. "He did it."

Steve chuckled and then realized with a start that Spenser wasn't hanging onto him anymore. He twisted his head to see the boy treading water behind him.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

Spenser nodded. "It was Tony, he did it."

Steve chuckled. "He's just asking for it, isn't he?"

Spenser climbed back up onto Steve's back and then yawned widely.

"Hey, Buddy, you need a break? We can't have the birthday boy fall asleep so early!"

Spenser nodded but his eyes were starting to droop.

Steve slowly moved the boy around so that he was cradling him to his chest, before moving out of the water.

Sable noticed them coming in and couldn't help but snap a quick picture. Then she stood up with Spenser's beach towel and with Steve's help, wrapped the sleepy boy up in it. Then he held him close again. I can watch him for a while if you wanted to go swim."

She looked at him and then at her boy. "Gosh, that would be great, I could use a little fun."

He gave her a winning grin and then walked past her to settle the little boy onto one of the reclining beach chairs and then made sure the sun wasn't in his eyes. Then he settled into his own chair, put his sunglasses on and laid back, resting in the shadow of the giant orange cone.

And he began to doze off, just as his eyes began to close he felt someone slip into his lap, he opened his eyes to see that Spenser was laying against his chest with the beat towel still wrapped around him.

He raised an eyebrow but then smiled. As he lay there, with the boy in his lap, he began to wander what it would really be like to help raise the little boy. To be a father.

In his mind's eye, he could imagine working with Sable, to buy presents for Christmas, to setting up house with Sable, bringing home a puppy or a dog to play with…to picking up the boy from school.

And then the scene shifted and reality came crashing down on him. They were both SHIELD agents and the time would come, most likely for him, when he had to be away on a mission. Could he really leave them behind like that, even if only for a week or two? Hydra was still out there somewhere. What if something were to happen and he was captured by the enemy? Or worse, what if they were kidnapped and used against him?

Steve took a deep breath and shoved those thoughts aside. No, he wouldn't think of 'what if's' right now, not when he was happy as he was. Those scenarios could wait for another time. They'd never even been on a date…yet."

In the back of his mind, he made a mental note to see if he could even set anything up with Sable.

He'd never even been on a date before, The last woman he'd ever loved, Peggy had promised him a dance, and they'd never gotten around to it. She'd only kissed him once and that had been before he'd crashed the plane into the ocean.

He looked out at the woman in the water, and began to brainstorm.


	14. The Wish

**Continued from the previous chapter...**

* * *

By the time Spenser lifted his head and looked around, the sun was starting to set.

"Hey there, Buddy, did you have a good nap?"

Spenser rubbed his eyes and yawned again. Then he realized that he suddenly had to pee.

"I gotta use the bathroom." He whispered.

Steve nodded. "I think we can manage that." He looked for Sable who looked over at him and waved. He motioned towards her son and then at the bathroom sign.

She nodded and blew a kiss to her son.

Spenser blew her a kiss back and then took Steve's hand, and then they walked away.

When they came back they saw Kim and Ron standing by their cone.

Ever since that morning, Spenser had been thinking about his wish; now he knew what he wanted. He hoped it was possible.

When he saw Ron standing there, he let go of Steve's hand and walked to the host.

Ron saw him coming and smiled at him. Hey Birthday Boy, are you having fun?"

Spenser nodded and looked up at the man. "I know what to wish for."

Ron knelt before him. "And that would be?"

"I hafta whisper it to you or it might not come true."

Ron took his hat off and leaned towards the little boy.

"I'm all ears."

"I wanna talk to the Fairy Godmother."

Ron gave him a serious look. "Well, that's quite a wish, but I think I can make it happen. You wait right here and I'll see if I can find her. "

He got up, whispered something to Kim who grinned at him. When he was gone she gave Spenser a smile and then waved to Sable who walked out of the water and accepted the towel she held out.

Sable wrapped the towel around her waist.

"What's up?"

"Miss Sable, I've arranged the dinner you asked for at Cinderella Castle. I was just wondering when you wanted the birthday cake served. We can have it here or at dinner or even at the hotel room if you'd prefer."

Sable looked down at her son. "Well, I think it's best to have it after dinner. He's just woken up from a nap a few minutes ago. So tonight will be perfect; right after dinner."

Kim nodded and made a note of it on her iPad.

"I also ordered a few birthday presents from the park."

Kim nodded again. "Yes, and I've arranged to have them gift wrapped; I'm just waiting to find out if you want them in the room or waiting at your table."

"Oh I think they can be saved for the room. I saw my son talking to Ron a few minutes ago. Did he use his wish yet?"

Kim smiled at Spenser who was piggy- backing on the captain's back as they went back to the water.

"Yep, and it's a very special wish, I'm not about to ruin it by speaking up about it."

Sable laughed. "No, I suppose not; I know better than to pry." She walked over to the table and sat down at in the chair. Kim took the other seat.

"So, how are you enjoying your time here?"

Sable laughed. "It's been a blast. My son has never been this happy, not even when he got his customized Captain America hoodie last month."

Kim grinned at her. "I'm happy to hear that, but what about you? Is there anything I can arrange for you adults? This park does has something for everyone. I do have carte blanche from the boss, I can make more than a few things happen for you too."

Sable paused. "Huh, I've never really thought about it. The moment I found out I was pregnant, my life has revolved around my son. I've got a good job with S.H.I.E.L.D and I have a full bank account. I had actually been saving up money for a trip here. I'd order the planning guide and had an account on your website. I've just never thought about things for myself."

Kim nodded, listening intently.

"I never even checked into the things for adults. This trip was planned out last minute and I only thought about Spenser and getting him to a safe place."

Kim cocked her head to the side. "Are you hiding from someone?"

"Yes, but she and her son are perfectly safe here." Natasha said in a serious voice. Her arms were crossed.

Sable blushed, "I'm sorry. I rabbit trailed and let it slip."

Natasha smiled and patted her on the back. It happens." She looked at Kim. We're here on a protection detail. But I'd appreciate it, if you don't let that slip to anyone."

"Consider it forgotten." Kim said, "I'd just like to make sure that whoever the boogie man is, that the other guests are safe from him as well. It's important that this park remains the happiest place on earth, if you catch my meaning."

Natasha gave their host a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, it will, I'm in constant contact with the authorities back home. They'll let us know the moment he's destroyed. What I can tell you is that this person we're hiding from is literally the Boogie man. He literally causes nightmares to happen to those he's after; that's his power. You don't need to worry about him attacking here. This is the happiest place on Earth, he can't find us here, not with all this happiness and positive vibes going around. This place positively repels him."

"Gotcha, keep the fun going around and there won't be any trouble. Understood."

She turned back to her iPad. "That's actually what I was discussing with her before. I was asking if there is anything I can do to make your stay more enjoyable. This place also caters to adults. We have spas and areas just for adults to indulge in."

Natahsa nodded at Sable. "I wouldn't mind some just girl time. I bet Pepper would love to join in as well."

Sable grimaced just a little bit. "I'm afraid that everything to do with pampering has been tainted. The last time…"

Before Sable could go on, Natasha broke in. "Yeah, I remember, but don't forget that we have to keep any bad vibes out. I'm sure there will be time for therapy later, but we have to keep up the good stuff. She turned to Kim." "We'll take the biggest spa package you have, for three people. We'll do everything."

Sable nodded but kept her head down. "Sorry, I seem to have no filter anymore."

Kim gave her a look of understanding. "No problem, anything said here will be kept confidential."

Just as she tapped the command into her iPad, Ron showed up and gave her a nod. "That meeting is all set up."

Kim grinned. "That's wonderful, Spenser will be glad to hear it."

Sable looked confused. "What has my son done?"

Ron grinned at her. "It's a birthday wish thing, I refuse to divulge the details."

"Oh, I see." She responded shaking her head. "Fine, let my little boy keep his secret so long as it's nothing that could hurt him."

"Nope, nothing harmful, but this will prove to be interesting."

When the swimming party was over, Spenser sought out Ron and looked up at him expectantly.

"Okay Spenser, I've got the meeting set up." Ron said kneeling before Spenser. You guys are dining in Cinderella's castle. The Fairy Godmother will meet you in the Cinderella suite. Do you want anyone with you?"

Spenser thought for a moment. "Aunt Natasha. She can come with me. She's good at keeping secrets."

Ron nodded. "Got it. Now, why not go get dressed for your birthday dinner!"

* * *

 **About an hour and a half later**

Spenser looked up at Ron as he walked towards him. Spenser, she's ready to see you now.

The boy looked up at Natasha. Aunt Nat, I want you to come with me to see her.

The assassin looked down at him. "Who are we meeting?"

The boy put a finger to his lips to shush her. "It's a secret, you gotta come with me."

She grinned at his serious look. "Ok, I'll come with you."

Sable grinned, "It's okay. We'll save a seat for you."

"Okay." She said and took the hand that the boy offered her. They followed Ron up the stairs and into the Cinderella suite.

And there sitting on a settee was The Fairy Godmother herself in her trade mark blue gown and cape. In her hands, was her magic wand.

She got up when the little boy entered the room.

"Spenser Maverickson. I heard you wanted to see me?"

The little boy nodded and walked up to her. "I'm not sure if meeting you counts as my birthday wish or not, but I have another wish I want to make."

Natsha grinned, having a strong feeling what this was about.

The old woman grinned and motioned for the boy to sit next to her. "Oh my dear boy, you didn't make a wish, you asked to meet me. I don't think that counts as your wish. Now, what is it that you really want for your birthday?"

"You made Cinderella a princess. Can you do the same for my mom? I wish for her to get a princess night, with the dress and carriage… and to go on a date with Steve. He's not a prince, but he's Captain America!"

Natasha laughed quietly and raised an eyebrow.

The Fairy Godmother nodded giving him every bit of her attention.

"I see. Well, that's not such a hard wish to grant. You are such a sweet boy to wish something like that for your mother. In fact, of all the wishes I've granted, this is the most loving and kindest wish I've ever heard. You have a very good heart."

"So you can help me?"

The fairy godmother grinned and nodded. She looked up at Natasha. "And who is this?"

"This is my Aunt Natasha, she's good at keeping secrets. She's been helping Mom and me forever. She knows everything about Mom."

Natasha grinned and walked towards them, ruffing Spenser's hair. "He's right. I can help you with whatever you need. They're both good friends of mine. I can help with dress size and getting them ready for the Ball."

"Oh that would be very helpful. After all, sometimes wishes need a little help."

Spenser cocked his head sideways, "You mean that you can't just wave your wand and make the dress just appear?

Natasha grinned, watching to see how the old woman would answer without giving away her secrets.

"Well, I'm well over 500 years old, and not as strong in magic as I used to be. So that's why I need her help. Why, back in the day all I needed was just my magic, and the special words, now unfortunitely I need just a little bit of help from your aunt. I'll do the majority of the work, but she needs to tell me her dress size and things like that. But I can promise you that they will both get their special date. And besides all that, your mom won't have to worry about her dress, coach and glass slippers disappearing at Midnight now will she?"

Spenser shook his head. "No, I guess not."

The fairy godmother smiled at him. "I promise to do everything I can to make this wish happen. In two days I'll will surprise your mother and that handsome prince of hers and give them a date night. Okay?"

Spenser nodded. "Thank you." Then he hugged her tightly.

"Oh Sweet Child, you're so very welcome. Now, I can hear your tummy growling from here. You enjoy that dinner and birthday cake, okay?"

Spenser stepped back with a grin that could have lit up New York.

"Thanks, Fairy God Mother!"

"Your very welcome Spenser, Have a magical birthday! Oh and before you go, do you have that autograph book?"

Spenser grinned and nodded and took off his back pack. There was his autograph book. He took it out and handed it to the old woman. She opened her cloak and pulled out a pin. Unlike everyone else's, it had blue sparkly ink. She took the book from Spenser and wrote her name in it in very beautiful cursive. She gently blew on the page to dry the ink. She grinned and handed it back to Spenser.

"There now, you go enjoy that feast they have planned for you. I'll see you in two days, okay?"

"Ok!" Saying this, he grabbed Natasha's hand and left he door, stopping only to wave to the magical woman before closing the door.

Ron was waiting for them by the stair case. He held out his fist to Spenser. The boy fist bumped it and then walked down the stairs. Ron chuckled and walked behind them, and down to the dining hall.

Sable gathered him into her arms before helping him into the chair. "Did you get what you wished for?"

Spenser grinned. "I will in two days!" Then he dove into his food.

Sable looked at him curiously, but said nothing, again, she wished she knew what her her little boy was up to.

Once dinner was over and they were all sitting back, letting their food settle, they looked up to see a small Mickey Mouse cake being delivered to them with 5 candles blazing on them. The cast member who carried it, set it down in front of Spenser.

And they began to sing the birthday song. When they were done, Sable kissed her son's cheek.

"Make a wish sweetheart!"

Spenser gave her a confused look. "But I already used my wish. I thought I only got one."

Sable chuckled and kissed her son's cheek. "That one was a different kind of wish, this is a wish only you will know about, but you better hurry, before the candles melt the cake!"

Spenser wasn't about to contest the point. So he thought hard for another second, closed his eyes and made his second wish of the night.

 _:I wish for Steve and Momma to get married and for Steve to be my Daddy!:_

Then he blew out all his candles.

They all clapped for him and the cast member cut the cake into 8 pieces. The last two pieces were given to Kim and Ron who grinned and sat down in two more chairs to eat the dessert.

Spenser just couldn't stop grinning. He knew deep in his little heart that his wish had been heard.

And he just couldn't wait!

* * *

After dinner was done, they boxed the leftovers and headed back to the hotel, once again.

Spenser happily walked between his mom and Steve, holding on to both their hands. He was quite proud of himself.

And he was also starting to feel sleepy again. Which was normal after all that fun he'd had that day. Steve was grinning as he opened the door and there, he found a small mountain of presents and the biggest one was a giant stuffed Mickey Mouse dressed as a pirate. It was big enough for Spenser to sleep on if he wanted to.

But there was more for him. There were so many brightly colored packages. He looked at his mom.

"Happy Birthday, Son, the day you were born was the happiest I've ever been. I love you to the moon and back!" She reached down and noisily kissed her cheek. "Now go on, I know you want to tear into those presents!"

Spenser giggled with joy and all but launched himself into the pile of gifts while the adults looked on.

Thor looked at Steve, "So, this is what birthdays are."

Steve nodded. "Yep, presents, cake and parties. It's something kids always look forward to. Even back in the 40's"

Sable grinned, "It's not just that. I get to see him happy, it's all a mother ever wants."

Steve said nothing; he could remember his own mother telling him the same thing. She only wanted his happiness. But he knew back then she was referring more to him finding a girl, getting married and having grandchildren for her to spoil. But he didn't dare say that in front of Sable, lest she got scared off.

Later that night, as the others left Steve lingered by the door.

"That was some birthday."

"Yeah, it was. My baby boy was so happy." She said as she surveyed the room. Seeing a stray brand new shirt on the floor she walked over and picked it up. As she did, a stray hair fell across her face. When she stood up, it was still there.

He paused and looked her over. He hadn't planned on crossing this bridge so soon, but his gut told him that now was a good time to make his move. Throwing caution to the wind, he walked up to her and gently moved it out of the way. "And what of your happiness? Don't you think you deserve to be happy too? You more than deserve it."

Sable looked into his eyes, really looked into them. "For the last 5 years, I've only thought about my son." She paused and shrugged. "He's my life now."

"Surely mothers take time now and then to…relax and have some fun."

Sable looked up sharply and snorted derisively. "Yeah, that's a luxury that I lost the moment I gave myself to that monster. I did something I swore I'd never do and gave my…my virginity to a man I barely knew. I fell for his every trick and ploy…and I paid dearly for what I did. From the moment I saw that test result, my life ended. I spent the first year planning my life around my son's need. Feedings every two hours, trying to get him to sleep through the night. I had to pawn my favorite computer, my massive stereo system, even the beautiful Swarovski crystal pendant my dad gave me for my sweet 16 just to buy clothes, diapers, and a crib for him to sleep in.

She paused and looked at her feet. "How could I afford to have fun, when I've been doing the job of two people?"

Steve smiled at her and then lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "Well, what if you didn't have to do it alone anymore. I'm more than willing to help you out."

She looked at him dubiously. "And what would you know about being a parent?"

He sighed. "Not much. Until now, I've never spent time in the presence of a child. But I still want to take care of you; the both of you."

"And what's in it for you? What could I possibly give you in return? I'm not even sure that I'm that good in bed."

"I'd never pressure you for anything, especially something so intimate and personal. I want to show you that I'm nothing like that pig. If the time comes that you want to... fondue with me, then it will only be when you ask for it and after we know each other better. All I want is to be the man you need." Steve paused, and hoped to God that what he was about to say wouldn't come back to skewer him later. "I'm already paying for your room here at the resort, along with mine."

Sable looked at him in askance. "What?"

Steve took a deep breath. "When we booked these rooms, these two rooms, I insisted on paying for them. He's the only one that knows what I'm doing. I just want you to relax and let me take the reins for a while.

"I don't know if I can do that,"

Steve smiled at her. "How do you know what you can do if you don't try? Give me a chance to show you how good things can be with me. I've got three years of income I've barely touched. I have more than enough money to pay for you guys. Just for once, let me have the reins. I'm not going to control you. I'm just taking some of the weight off your shoulders. You won't have to lift a finger."

Sable looked back into his eyes once more and felt herself cave in. She'd borne the burden for so long and she finally admitted to herself that she craved the chance to just be a woman and to let someone else take over.

She sighed and lowered her eyes. "Okay."

Steve smiled at her, lifted her hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. Giving her a grin, he said, "Good night, Sable, I'm told we're exploring EPCOT tomorrow, you should go get some sleep. He kissed her knuckles once more before dropping her hand and stepping back from "her. Sweet dreams." Giving her one last smile, he walked back to his own room and closed the door.

In that moment, as she stood alone in her hotel room, the tiny seed in her heart began to emerge from the depths and slowly began to bloom.

She smiled to herself and then twirled in a little circle.

Then she laughed at her own silliness. Finally, she changed into her PJ's…and was soon in her bed.

On the other side of the door Steve gave the door a fond look before crawling into bed himself, and never once did the smile leave his face.


	15. A Cloudy Day

**Yep, I'm back. LOL. Before we rejoin the Avengers, I have a few things to say. I want to welcome the wonderful readers who took the time to review that last couple chapters. Thank you so much for the feedback! It keeps me writing this fic!**

 **Secondly, I realized after giving this story another read, that I had a plot hole, pertaining to Spenser's age. I'm not sure how that happened, but in this fic, he's now 5 years old and I have gone back and fixed the hole in the other chapters so now it should be less confusing. So sorry about that.**

 **Now I don't know how many of my regular readers are following this fic, but they know that I've never written a love story that didn't have more than a few hiccups to spur the story along. Just like in real life, there are always curve balls thrown around, but they have their uses, as you'll see below.**

 **I guess that's it for now, so please, read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, well, look at the pretty lady." Natasha said as Sable walked out of the bathroom. She had dreamed such sweet dreams the night before, and his words had inspired her and given her the desire to put a little more effort into the way she dressed and carried herself. Inwardly, she wondered how just a few words from that handsome man had changed her outlook on life and made her feel lighter.

Today she had finally decided to wear one of the fancier maxi dresses that Natasha had picked out for her. She had gotten up earlier than usual, gotten a shower during which she had shaved her legs and pits (not that she hadn't already done that a few days before) and took extra care with her hair. She'd always taken care of it, but today she'd brushed it a few extra times and then braided it back away from her face and it now draped down her back.

She did these things everyday, but today, she put extra effort into everything…and it showed.

She glowed.

 _Something must have happened._ Natasha thought to herself.

"I just felt like doing things up a little more today. We're on vacation aren't we?"

The assassin grinned and nodded, all the while raising an eyebrow.

At that moment, the door opened and her little boy walked through the door with Steve right behind him.

It was the latter that stopped and gave her an appreciative look. "Good morning,Beautiful."

Natasha grinned even bigger. Something _had_ happened the night before; from the blush on Sable's face, it was something good. The woman immediately dropped her gaze to her feet.

Steve shook his head and focused his attention on the little boy. "Spenser was just telling me about how you could talk to Turtles at EPCOT. I'm a little sketchy on how that's possible, has there been some kind of invention that lets people talk to animals now? "

Sable looked up at him and then at her son. "Yes, there is, but only at Disney World. About a year ago, we sent away for the DVD that gave us information about attractions. My son only saw **_Finding Nemo_** a few times. There's a Sea Turtle, Crush, that they've brought into EPCOT. He's from the movie, and now the Imagineers have created a special microphone that allows him to talk to visitors. He interacts with them and Spenser has been looking forward to meeting Crush."

Steve nodded. "Well, let's get started. Are we eating in the hotel restaurant?"

Sable shook her head walking towards him, "Nope, not this time. We're going to eat at The World Showcase."

Steve paused. Oh yes, I remember reading about that on the website. Exotic foods right?

"It's something that I've wanted to try since hearing about it. It's a part within EPCOT that showcases food from 11 different countries and to ensure that's it's the real deal, those countries sent in actual top chefs from those countries to represent. This will be authentic cuisine."

"Momma, can we get a Mickey Bar today?"

Sable looked down at him with a raised brow.

The little boy giggled. 'Sorry momma. "may we get a Micky bar today?"

"Good boy, I let you get away with it yesterday but today is a whole new day. And that question is better asked of Steve over there. He's taking care of everything today."

Steve felt his heart roar inside him. _She was really going to let him take charge, at least for the day._

Spenser looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please may we have Mickey Bars today? They're this cool ice cream bar shaped like mickey mouse's head, You're supposed to eat them ears first! Please?"

Steve laughed. "That sounds like a dessert thing, and I know your mom wouldn't let you have them till after lunch at least. So after we've had real food, then we can have Mickey Bars, okay?"

"Deal." The little boy said before hugging his legs.

Steve looked over at Sable, "Now, with that matter settled, everyone is downstairs with our tour guides. Do you guys have your packs ready?"

Spenser grinned and walked over to them with both his mom's and his own. "Don't forget your phone, Mom!"

Sable shook her head and picked her smartphone from the bedside table. Yep, it's charged up and ready to go. The only thing we still need to do is to put our hats on. When he had on his hat, a skipper's hat and she put her own on (a floppy hat) they both slipped on their packs and with Natasha in the lead, they all left the room, Steve shut the lights off and pulled the door closed behind them.

Then he did something he'd not done before, he held Sable's hand.

This was something new for Sable too. Only her son had ever held her hand. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

They held hands as they walked to the lobby where the others were waiting for them. At a warning glance from Natasha, no one said anything. This time Ron spoke up. Are we all ready for EPCOT? This is a fun park and if I'm not mistaken, we'll be there just about an hour before Turtle Talk. So, the sooner we board the Mono Rail, the faster we'll get there."

It was such a new experience for Sable, being escorted by such a chivalrous man. He was constantly at her side, allowing her to board the mono rail before he did, letting her have the choice seats along with Spenser who always sat in her lap. And even holding the door of the monorail till she got out. (which wasn't really necessary, but it was still a nice gesture.)

Before long, they were standing before the giant icon and waiting to go in. Ron walked ahead of them and got them their tickets to go through. Steve watched them with a curious look. Ron pulled out his iPad and held it up for the clerk in the little box to scan.

"Everything is set up, we can go when you're ready."

It was a sight to see when the adults crammed themselves into the back row. Steve had every intention of sitting with the others in the back while Sable and her son took seats near the front. But Spenser refused to let his hand go and he found himself drug towards the front.

The cast member that watched over the room caught sight of them and his eyes widened for a second but then he waved at them and went back, keeping an eye on everything.

About 5 minutes later, the lights dimmed and the show began. Spenser could barely sit still even Sable put an arm around him and pulled him into her lap. Just then the screen turned on and in swam Crush.

Steve never ceased to be amazed with the technology that had been developed since he went into the ice; but seeing the grins on both Sable's face as well as Spenser's made him ever more glad for it. Especially when the Crush spoke again.

"How about that gnarly little dude with the blue shell on! Right there with his mom and dad. Woah, he's got a shell on with my picture on it! That's totally sweet!"

Spenser looked at his mom in excitement as the cast member with the microphone walked over to him. "Hey little man, I think he's talking to you."

And so the conversation went on for a few minutes, the turtle asking him questions and Spenser answering it, giggling all the while. Finally the turtle started up again and moved onto onther child.

Once the show was over and they were all standing outside the building, Spenser spontaneously hugged his mom and she hugged him back. "That was so cool mom! I got to talk to Crush!"

She smiled into his hair as she pulled him close. "I saw, Sweetie! That was so much fun!"

Steve walked out just then and handed over a mini small plushie in the shape of Squirt. He handed it to Sable.

"What's this for? Sable asked. Steve shrugged grinning. "Just a little something for you. I saw you eyeing it in the gift shop."

Sable giggled and hugged Steve before stowing it into her pack. Then she took his hand. "So, where's the next stop?"

"I believe that we're supposed to go to the next attraction I think it's called The Seas with Nemo and friends. Spenser grinned big and jumped up and down. Yes! Let's go!" Sable grinned and held his hand. "Hold up there Baby, we have to wait for the others to get done in the shop."

Though Spenser was visibly excited, and almost hopping in place, he did as his mother asked and waited, though every few seconds, he kept looking towards the entrance. Finally, the rest of the crew came out. Steve had to laugh as Bruce was wearing a Nemo themed Hawaiian shirt. He'd shed the button down shirt from earlier and wore the new shirt unbuttoned over the black tank top he'd worn this morning. The new look made him look way more relaxed and at ease then before.

Another minute later, Tony and Pepper came out behind them and Steve chuckled when Tony put a floppy fisherman's hat on Bruce's head. The former looked at his friend and just as an argument was about to start, Natasha whispered something in his ear and he immediately relaxed.

Steve raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing further. He wondered if he wasn't just imagining that something was going on between Natasha and Bruce. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Spenser took his hand. "May we go now?"

Steve looked down at him. "Yep, let's move out!"

They headed over to Future World and spent the next couple of hours enjoying the underwater attraction. This time, Spenser sat in the clam with his Mom while Steve shared a seat with Thor. (the only other single rider) and together, they enjoyed the 5 minute ride.

It was as the group was walking along viewing the underwater exibits that it happened. Steve and Spenser were sitting in the photo op that was Bruce's (the sharks) head. Tony was standing in front taking the picture when a stylish woman in her late 50's and her friend walked by. Sable watched out of he corner of her eye as they both eyed her with disdain.

"It's such a shame how those cheap gold diggers manage to find themselves in the beds of our men."

The woman with her sneered. "Look at her, trying to pass off Target as Vera Wang."

Sable's eye's widend at the women, she had no idea how to respond. Luckily, someone else did.

Pepper walked up behind Sable and put an arm around her shoulders. She gave the other women a confident smile. "Sweetie, don't listen to those old vultures. I'm all but married to a billionaire and I know a rip off when I see one." She smiled at the frowning women before looking back at Sable. "You see that sun dress she wears? I saw it at JC Penny two years ago. And those shoes are most definitely from Payless." The two women gave her a withering scowl and walked away.

Natasha walked up to them. "You can see a knock off from that far away?"

Pepper snorted, "Nope, but they both confirmed it. She turned to give Sable a grin but faltered at the young mother's visage. She refused to look her in the eye.

"Sable, don't you dare give those bitches a second thought. You're no gold digger. You make the same amount of money as any of the other agents of your level. You've worked your ass off to provide for you and your son; that says a lot about you. Now come on, its our turn to stick our heads into the shark's mouth."

Sable tried to return her grin, but the mirth didn't reach her eyes. As she turned back to her son, Natasha cursed under her breath.

For the first time in a long while, she had no way to fix this problem. You could lead a horse to water, but you couldn't make it drink. She really hoped that Dante and the other mutants had made progress in their hunt for the boogie man. She mentally made a note to check in with the dark mutant when they were done in the park.

"Smile, guys!" Tony said as he snapped a picture. Off to the side, Steve watched them. He'd heard the last few words said with the other women. He was trying to figure out what had caused the frown she'd been sporting. It was as if, someone had taken the wind out of her sails.

 _What in the world happened?_ He looked at Spenser who was hugging his mom. She was smiling again, but his gut told him that she was putting up a façade. Somehow, whatever those women had said had thrown a monkey wrench into things.

He shook it off momentarily and walked back to the women.

Sable saw the captain walking towards her and her heart sank. She felt her cheeks getting hot. She hated that she felt any sting from those words. She wished that she could forget those words, they'd cut her to the quick. And now she felt so very guilty and hated herself for ever-

Mommy? Your cheeks are red, are you sick?"

Sable kissed his cheek. No, I'm okay, I just need to get some air. Okay?"

Spenser looked at her closely and then kissed her cheek before running over to Thor who hoisted him on to his hip and whispered something in his ear.

Steve watched her walk out and then looked at the little boy who was thankfully ignorant of what was really going on.

He sighed. Maybe it was better to just give her some space for the moment. He knew that whatever progress he'd made with her and just been snuffed out. It was time to lay it out on the table.

As the day went on, he got more and more frustraited. At the World Showcase, when he tried to pay for her lunch, she refused him outright and held out her band to pay for her food. When they were at the souvenier shop and Spenser wanted a toy, she stepped infront of him and bought it for him, without even giving him the choice.

By the time they walked out, Steve wanted more than anything to hunt down those bitches that hurt his girl's feelings and… He paused, shaking himself. _No, he wouldn't lift a hand to any woman…but maybe Natasha-_

"Whatever your thinking, stop it, Cap." Natasha said, "I can see the steam coming out of your ears. Revenge is not you and if you recall, we need to keep things bright and happy to keep that monster from finding us."

"Those…those hags are ruining everything. What in the Hell did they say to her?"

Black widow looked at him with an appraising glance. "I'm not going to say one word till you calm the Hell down. What I'd tell you will only worsen your anger and turn this whole vacation into a soap opera. Do you really want that sweet boy to see the ugly side of his favorite superhero?"

Her words of warning threw the perverbial bucket of cold water on his temper.

No, the last thing he'd want is that sweet boy to fear him. He'd gotten enough of that from that…that boogie man.

Steve took a deep breath. "Yeah, your right. I'm gonna go take a small walk and clear my head."

Natasha nodded. "Good, and take Thor with you. Just in case your run into those old crones again." Hearing his name, the Asgardian walked up to him. "I shall join you. I'm not pleased by what happened today. Seeing Lady Sable upset distresses me."

Giving his comrade a nod they both walked off in the opposite direction.

When they were alone, Thor spoke up. "Natasha often forgets that I have excellent hearing. I must admit that the slang I heard from the old ones escapes my understanding. But whatever was said was meant to wound her spirit and drag her down."

"Yeah, I got that. Whatever was said, has set our courtship back a few steps. If you'd tell me, than I can find a way to turn things around recover the ground that was lost. I really looked forward to spoiling her today."

"The old ones called her….a Gold Digger? It makes no sense to me how digging up valuable stones would be used as a slight.

Steve looked at Thor incredulously. "They called her a Gold Digger….those lousy bitches…" Thor's eyebrows went up at the foul language.

"That is a bad name, I take it?"

Steve nodded and took a deep breathe. "In simple language, a Gold digger is a harsh insult. It refers to a woman that lives with a rich man and often has sex with him just to live off his fortune. It implies that she doesn't love him, only his money. The man in the scenario would be referred to as a Sugar Daddy."

Thor's brow furrowed. "But that could not be further from the truth. I was of the belief that you both made the same money working for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, we do. Those….bitches only said that to hurt her…out of jealousy. But whatever it is, undermines our relationship as well as the progress I thought we'd made last night. I had just convinced her to let me take care of her, and help take some of the burden that comes with parenthood off her shoulders. Now we're back to square one again."

Thor was quiet as they walked as Steve added softly, "Maybe it's time that I lay my cards out on the table, let her know exactly how I feel about her. I hadn't planned on taking this step so soon, but it might be the only way to prove myself to her. I don't want to leave her any room to doubt me."

"Well spoken, Steve." Thor paused spying a carnival game up ahead. "Perhaps while we walk, you can show me how to play this..hammer game."

Steve shook his head. "I think you may be over qualified for this one. You hit the platform thing with a mallet and make the marker go all the way to the top. It's a test of strength. With all that strength you have, you might break the game for everyone else."

Thor gave the game another look and then sighed. "Perhaps, you may be right. Well, perhaps another one that doesn't require a great feat of strength. He looked around him. What about this one?"

* * *

 **Xavier's School for the Gifted**

Dante flew low with his mate in his arms. He got to just within the range of the defense system and then landed as gracefully as he could and gently set her on the ground. They waited as the door slowly opened and Wolverine stepped out backed up by Storm and Ice-man who looked up at them with just a little trepidation.

Ever since the death of the Professor X, as well as the departure of Gene, the other Xmen had stepped up to carry on in their absence.

"Hey, strangers, what can we do for you?"

Dante folded his wings behind his back and held tightly on to Lucy's hand. He looked down at her and then up at Wolverine.

"I'm Dante and this is my wife Lucy. I'm here to ask your help with a scary situation."

Wolverine looked at him closely. "You look like you could take out an entire battalion all on your own. Why do you need our help?"

The winged mutant sighed and grasped his rosary. "Before Mother Superior would allow me to marry her charge, I had to take a vow of Non-Violence. I can see wickedness, but I can't take vengeance on anyone."

Wolverine gave him a long glance. "That's a rough break. What kind of help do you need?"

Dante gave the area a long look. I know it's forward of me to ask, but we're dealing with a psycho mutant. I don't know how far his power reaches. Is this area shielded?"

Wolverine gave them both one last look and then snorted. "I see your point. Let's take this inside."

* * *

 **Art of Animation Resort**

 **Later that night**

Sable sat on her bed and looked up at the pretty outfit she'd hung up on the door that morning. The royal blue tube top dress had almost been put back when she and Natasha had been shopping. But on a whim and because it was on sale, she'd bought it, never knowing when she'd actually wear it. The pretty diamond heart shaped pendant necklace had been a little more out of her budget, and it had been one item that she'd splurged on. That morning, she'd felt so valued and feminine that she'd taken it out of the special garment bag and had hung it up so that she'd be ready to slip into it when the time came.

But now, she looked at it forlornly. The whole incident that morning had just ruined everything! She hated the whole thing and now she frowned and turned back to her suitcase. _No, she hated that idea of ever dressing fancy again. She just hated herself for acting like-_

 ** _Knock Knock!_**

The rapping on the door cut her self loathing tirade short. She looked up and sighed. What was she going to do about Steve?

Still it would be rude to leave him at the door. With another sigh, she said, "Come in!"

"Sable, can I talk to you?"

She couldn't bear to look at him, so she turned her back to him.,

"Go for it."

All was quiet for a minute before Steve walked infront of her and lifted her chin with his hand.

"I know about that altercation at that exhibit today and I know what was said. But you should know that it was all a bunch of garbage. You are so much better than they are; please tell me you know that."

Those few simple words were a balm to her skinned up heart. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "How do you know that, we've only been friends for about a month. I _could_ be a dirty gold digger for all you know."

Steve shook his head and released her chin. He sighed and grapsed both her shoulders in a gentle hold. "That's not even a possibility. I look at you and I see a woman that is worthy and deserving of all the love and cherishing she can hold." Steve took a deep breath before adding. "All the love and cherishing I can give you."

Sable's heart flip flopped. You…you love me?"

Steve kissed her forehead. "Yes, I do…like crazy. You have shown me in only a month what kind of woman you are. Neither of us are perfect saints, but you're perfect for me and I want you by my side…both you and Spenser. I want you to be my girl…there's no one else for me."

Sable was stunned. Those words were ones she never thought she'd hear, she ran them over in her head and then looked Steve in the eyes again and saw nothing but honesty in them. Finally, she replied. Ok, I'll be your girl. I don't know what I'm doing.. I've never been in a relationship before."

Steve wrapped her in his arms. "You don't have to do anything tonight but let me take care of you. He looked over her head at the outfit on the wall. The dress is beautiful, I can't wait to see it on you. But instead of the pendant, I hope you'll accept this gift from me."

Saying this he relased her from his arms and then pulled out a small gold embossed envelope. He opened the flap and pulled out a silver chain with a replica of The enchanted Rose from Beauty and the Beast hanging from it.

He held it up for her to see. "I figure this was more fitting than an actual rose."

Sable felt a tear fall from the corner of her eye as she was overcome by the love she felt coming from the handsome Avenger.

"Thank you." She said softly. He grinned and handed it to her. "When you are ready, if you like, I can put it on you."

Sable shook her head unable to keep the smile from her face. "No, it's okay, I can manage…um if you'll excuse me, I need to get showered and dressed before dinner tonight."

Steve smiled and kissed her hand in the same manner as the night before. He gave her a warm smile before walking back to his room and closing the door.

That night, as Sable emerged, and accepted Steve's arm, she did so with her head held high and for the first time, feeling completely secure in the knowledge that she was indeed worth it.


	16. Interlude: The Take Down

**Hey there, so I wasn't sure if I wanted to include this in this story or make it an outake. This is a short chapter but I'm including it in this story or it would create a loose end. So, here you go!**

 **Oh and before I forget. These two new mutants, Willow and Jaxon were created by me.**

* * *

A light flashed in Storm's eyes. "Wow, you weren't kidding about the Boogie Man being real. Unfortunately, Mutants with Psychic powers of the caliber you're looking for a pretty rare."

Dante sighed. "I had a feeling that was the case."

Wolverine extended his claws examining them for a moment. Then he spoke up. "They're rare, not extinct. I know a mutant that could help. She doesn't like having to use her abilities, because she's trying to keep a low profile, but for a cause such as this, she'll be willing to come out of the shadows."

Dante gave him a hopeful look. "Where can I find her?"

Wolverine shook his head. "No, you won't find her, we're going to go find her. She's most active at night. " He paused just looking out the window. It was about an hour before dusk. "Come on, I'l take you there."

The house they arrived at was not what Dante expected. From Wolverine's words, he'd expected something akin to the Munster's house. The quaint little house was located just outside the city limits and it resided in a quiet suburb. This quaint little house was surrounded by a garden and the arch over the entry way was covered in neatly trimmed ivy. From the car, they could see a petite woman in a soft lavender dress with capped sleeves stand up and turn to look at them as the engine shut off.

She smiled at them and waved. Wolverine waved back before getting out of the car. Dante cautiously followed taking a moment to readjust the trench coat he had donned. When they left, he'd all but ordered Lucy to stay behind and relax at the mansion. She looked as though she wanted to argue but instead pecked his lips and then was swept up into a conversation with Storm.

As they approached, another man stepped out of the house. He was at least 6 feet tall and had the build of a boxer. But the dog tags that were around his neck suggested he was actually former military.

The woman met them just under the archway. "Greetings Logan. You've brought a friend with you?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, this is Dante, he's one of us and needs your help."

The woman smiled again. "I see." She paused and held out her hand to Dante. "My name is Willow and this is my husband Jaxon. Won't you come in for some tea, then we can discuss how I might help you."

Over tea and chocolate chip cookies, (Dante had almost expected scones instead of cookies) Dante explained his issue.

"In a fight, I'm deadly. As a condition of mother surpior alowing me to marry her charge, my wife, I took of a vow of non violence. Once I start to fight, i cant stop. So I can't handle this problem. I can pinpoint the bad guy and know whom his victims are, but I can't take action against him."

"So you want my wife to do your dirty work? Jaxon asked with a hint of apprehension.

Logan shook his head. "No, that's going to be my job. I have no problem disposing of this monster, but he's a pshyco mutant that is targeting a mother and her child. We're only asking for your wife to drag him from his penthouse. Once he's out of his hidey hole, I'll take over and finish him off. I'm not usually so eager to murder people, but this monster is like a living Freddy Kruger. The mother and son are in a safe place, where he can't get to them. But I want them to be able to come home and not be afraid to go to sleep."

Willow was nodding. "Not to mention that if he's not stopped, he could find other victims to terrorize."

Dante nodded. "Exactly. My wife is good at helping people with PTSD with her calming powers, but she's only one woman. She can't be everywhere and I don't want her to over exert herself."

Jaxon nodded but said nothing more.

Dante sighed. "Can you help us?"

Willow nodded. "Absolutely, we must end this problem quickly. I'll need about 30 minutes of mediation to gather my strength but I don't see why we can't end this problem tonight. There's also no need to tell me this monster's name. Only Richard Malone causes such trouble. He lives to attack people. I should never have let him live this long."

Wolverine's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "You know this guy?'

"Yes," She paused looking at Jaxon and he grimaced. "He's my ex-lover. I thought he was my soulmate, and the only other man who understood what it was like to be a psychic. Then I started having terrible nightmares. I'd go running to him and he would help me calm down. This happened several times over the course of our one year together. But it was the Professor who revealed to me, that Malone who was giving me the nightmares. I ran away from him after that, and never saw him again. I was a heart broken woman till this handsome war hero came into my life.

But now, it's time to end him. I hate violence too, but I know it's time to deal with this ugly part of my history and get closure on it." Saying this, she squared her shoulders, got up, and after pressing a kiss to her husband's lips walked out of the room.

When they were alone, Jaxon gave Dante a questioning look. "You know, if you want to, you can take off your coat. Its not exactly a frosty day out."

Dante' grimaced. "It's not for warmth, it's camouflage."

"Well, no one can see you in here, feel free to be yourself. Let me guess, those are wings?"

Dante nodded before taking the coat off and carefully stretching his wings.

"I'm a mutant too. When I was in the army, my code name was Battering Ram. I can break through walls without taking any damage. It doesn't matter if it's wood or concrete or even glass. My skin is impervious.

I'd offer you guys a beer while we wait, but my wife hates the smell of it. So, how about some sodas or water?"

* * *

 **1 hour later**

It was now dark in New York, though the city was still crawling with people. Not that it stopped the group of mutants on a mission. Storm stood on top of the building across from where Richard Malone lived.

At the moment, that boogie man was sitting in his living room with a woman, whom by the look of her was in her early twenties and by the look of her modest clothing, was naïve as could be. Another innocent victim.

Storm's eyes clouded over and went pure white. She lifted her arms and rose up into the air. Instantly lighting flashed and thunder rumbled. The girl within jumped and Malone cursed.

That however was a signal for Willow. And she took a deep breathe and spread her arms out.

Malone gasped and his eyes clouded over. The poor young woman with him shrieked and backed up into the wall. Suddenly, his eyes were bright blue. "I am the boogie man….I pray on innocent virgins like you and then torture them with horrible nightmares. You should leave now while you can."

She didn't argue, as she had a suspicion that he couldn't be trusted. She stepped back into her flats and threw her light sweater on. And then she fled.

Richard however waited for her to go, and then under Willow's influence left the room and took the elevator down to the bottom floor. He even ignored the door man and walked out the door and around the corner to a dark alley.

Willow looked at him with disdain and with a sigh she released him from the mind control.

"You stupid Bitch! What the fuck are you doing here!"

Willow sneered at him. "I'm not the bitch….but Karma is."

In the next moment, Wolverine lunged, running the boogie man through with his claws and thrusting upward. Malone's skin was ripped apart into rivets. Blood sprayed every wear, all over Wolverine.

Finally, with his claws still inside the bastard, the exman turned to Jaxon. Wanna do the honors? He is a psycho after all."

Jaxon sneered and walked forward. His arms flexed and with a viscious twist, Richard was no more.

With a final grunt, Wolverine retracted his claws and the body fell to the floor.

Finally, Storm joined them along with Willow. "What do we do with him now."

"I believe I can help you there." Nick Fury said from the shadows. He nodded to some agents who quickly put the body into a bag and stuffed him into a cardboard box.

"What are you going to do with him?" Dante asked. "You don't plan to resurrect him or anything do you?"

Fury scoffed. "No way. This bastard is going right to the furnace. He'll be cremated and then disposed of in the closest active volcano. When you speak to Black Widow, you can feel free to give her notice. I think we'll all sleep better tonight."

Dante grinned and turned to his newest friends.

"So, what now?"

Jaxon snorted. "Whisky for my friends and beer for my horses."

Logan laughed. "No horses here, but I'll take that whisky."

Fury nodded. "That sounds really good. I'll buy us a round."

Dante nodded. "My wife frowns at alcohol, but I can do one shot. If only to celebrate."


	17. Sunny Day!

**And on the hills of the interlude, is this next regular chapter...**

 **For my new friends who are really loving this fic, I'm sending you a shout out! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **So, now we go back to Sable and Steve! Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve couldn't stop grinning as he sat on his bed to tie his shoes. His heart felt so light this morning! He felt like jumping up and down in childish glee at the the thought that the beautiful woman who resided in the other room had finally accepted his offer to be his girl. He couldn't wait for the day to begin! He wondered where they were going today!

He stopped to put on his deodorant and then grabbed the hand towel and threw it over his shoulder. After tucking his cell phone into the pocket of his track pants, he grabbed his key card and tucked it into the other pocket.

After turning out the lights, he closed the door and nearly bumped into the woman who now occupied his thoughts.

"Sable! Good morning!" His eyes looked her over. She was dressed for running. She had on a lavender colored tank top along with a pair of running shorts in a deeper shade of purple. She wore this along with a new pair of running shoes. His eyes swept up to her eyes and then her hair which she had pulled up into a high ponytail.

 _Dear God almighty. She was breath-taking!_

"Morning! I hope you don't mind, but I thought I'd join you this morning for a run." Natasha's volunteered to watch him while I'm gone.

Steve grinned. "Sure, I'd love to run with you."

Sable grinned and took the arm he once again offered her and together, they walked down to the elevator and out through the doors.

* * *

Natasha sat down at the little table in Sable's room and turned on her iPad. And there was a new message for her from none other than Dante. Narrowing her eyes, she clicked on it and read the message…he had sent her a message along with photographic evidence that the monster was gone. With a wide grin, she closed the message out before she deleted it and then used her cellphone to call Stark.

Instead it was a bright and chipper Pepper that answered the call.

"Morning!"

"Hey there, you sound well rested? What's your secret? A double extra shot of espresso or a nice cold shower?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so not dignifying that with an answer, Although coffee is part of the secret. So, what can I do for you?"

Just got some very good news concerning the boogie man. Needed to pass on the good news to you and Tony. I just received an email from Fury, he's given the all clear.

Pepper's brow furrowed. "I didn't even know he was in on that…operation."

According to him, he only helped with clean up. But he wanted to assure me that the mission was accomplished."

Pepper grinned. "That's fantastic. I'm sure you'll want to tell Tony yourself, but right now he's in the shower, we have some business to attend to with the Make A Wish Foundation. The genies have reached out for some help for a cancer survivor that's here visiting at the park. Will you guys be okay on your own?"

"Yep, we're good. Everything is handled as far as tonight's outing goes."

Pepper grinned. "Take lots of pictures in case we can't make it tonight."

"You've got it." With that, Natasha ended the call to see her little nephew sitting up in bed looking at her.

What happened, Aunt Natasha? The little boy said as he rubbed his eyes. You look really happy!

Natasha grinned as she closed down the iPad. I'd love to tell you, but I think we should focus on your wish. I'm thinking that we should send your mom and Cap out just for the two of them and just for a few hours, let them have some alone time. And while they're gone, we'll have our own fun here with Thor and Bruce. We'll make it a Disney movie marathon, and we'll have our food here in room and you can have whatever you want from the menu. Around three o clock, the Fairy Godmother will be here to help set things up for your mom and Steve."

She paused to gauge his reaction. "What do you think of all that?"

The boy crinkled his forehead. "What about Tony and Pepper?"

"I've already talked to them. They've got a small meeting to take care of for their charity and it might take all day, but that gives the rest of us plenty of time to have fun of our own, Now you should go get ready so we can go to breakfast."

Spenser grinned. Okay, I'll be right back."

Natasha grinned at him. "I'll call Thor and Bruce while you do that."

About 30 minutes later, a very sweaty Cap and Sable arrived back to the room.

Inside she saw her son and Natasha sitting with Thor and Bruce. All of them were sitting around with bright smiles on their faces.

Sable walked up to her son and gave him a once over." Morning sweetheart. I would have thought you'd be ready for the park today.

Spenser shook his head and looked up at Natasha. She grinned back at him before looking at the newest love birds.

"You both need to sit down for a few minutes."

Sable and Steve looked at each other and then sat down on the other bed.

When the assassin saw she had everyone's attention she cleared her throat and got up.

I just got an email this morning from our boss at S.H.I.E.L.D…he had some good news.

"Is he gone? Sable whispered.

Natasha nodded. "Late last night, some very powerful mutants, who will remain nameless, performed a hit on the boogie man. He was ended and then disposed of in a furnace. Which means, you guys are now completely free to live and love and generally enjoy yourselves without fear of HIM finding you.

The look on Sable's face said it all. She rushed to her son who look just as giddy as he held out his arms to her and giggled when she picked him up and twirled him around. He hugged her hard. You're free mom! Now you can go and enjoy your day with Steve!"

That made Sable pause and look him at him in confusion. What do you mean by that. We're all going to Hollywood Studios…you remember wanting to see the Indiana Jones show?

The little boy shook his head. It's okay Mama, we can do that tomorrow. I can be patient."

Saying that, he gave her his biggest smile.

She set him down and then knelt in front of him. "Are you sure, Baby? That's awfully sweet of you."

The little boy nodded. "Yep right Nat?"

Natasha grinned at them. "`Yep, go on, blow some money, ride some rides, see a show. And then maybe around 4 or so you can come back and chill for a while before dinner. In the meantime, the rest of us minus Tony and Pepper will have a movie day." We get to have some fun, and you guys get to have some fun…everyone wins!"

Sable had a skeptical look on her face. But I agreed to let Tony brings us here for your sake, not mine.

Natasha sighed and looked to Steve for help, Sable followed her gaze, Steve, are you in on this too?

Steve shook his head. No, this is news to me, but I sure wouldn't turn down the chance to stroll the magic kingdom with a beautiful woman such as yourself. If your son is okay with it then I sure won't fight it."

Sable shook her head, still not quite wrapping her mind around all those sweetest words he was spouting about her. She looked at her son and saw his hopeful look and finally relented.

Okay, sweetheart. I can see you want this. I'll go but I don't want you feeling up with all those sweets, you'll ruin your dinner and or get a stomach ache."

Spenser giggled and kissed his mom before whispering something in her ear. Sable raised her eyebrows at him. "You really think I should wear that?"

Spenser nodded. "It's really pretty and lacy! That way everyone can see your tattoo. We don't have to hide anymore!"

Sable grinned. "Okay then, if you're sure about that. I'll wear it." Spenser hugged his mom again. Then he moved back to Natasha's side. The mother shook her head, I guess I'll just go take a shower then."

She grabbed a few items out of her suitcase and then headed to the bathroom.

Steve watched her go and then turned to Spenser. "I guess I'll just go too."

When they were gone, Natasha turned to the rest of them. We should go get some breakfast and give Sable some privacy.

Thor nodded and led the way out. Natasha paused in the door with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She walked back into the room, opened Sable's suit case and pulled out the spangled underwear. She chuckled evilly as she knocked on the door.

"Is that you Natasha?"

"Yeah," She said. "I'm just letting you know that we're taking Spenser down to the restaurant for some breakfast."

"Oh okay, that's fine! And thanks for watching him Nat."

Natsha grinned evilly as she opened the door just enough to toss the panties onto the clothes pile and closed the door.

Then she sauntered out the door with chuckle and closed the door.

On the way out, she saw Ron closing the door behind him. He was shaking his head in ammusment. He saw Natasha standing there and grinned. "Good morning, I assume you've broken the news to our couple?"

Natasha grinned and then looked behind him. And where is your wife?"

The blonde man looked at the door briefly. "My wife's just a little exhausted. In her condition, she needs all the sleep she can get."

Natasha gave him a confused look but then understanding look replaced it. "Are congrats in order?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "You got all that from just one statement?"

The grin on your face told me that it was a good thing. Plus, I've seen that radiant glow on her face ever since we got here. But no worries, we can keep that confidential if you want."

"Yeah, for now. No one other than our boss knows about this, we'd like to keep that secret until she's out of this trimester. Its one of the reason's we took this gig, we've got a baby to prepare for."

Natasha gave him a comforting smile. "You're a good man. And if you want, you can feel free to take the day off. Only Sable and The good captain are going into the park today."

Hearing that, Ron looked conflicted. "I…I don't know. It's my job to see to it that you guys have the best vacation ever."

"I promise that we are. Please, go ahead and take the day off. If we need you, we know where to find you."

At those words, he sighed looking a little relieved. "Ok, just let me clear it with my boss."

Natasha grinned. "Good, do that and then get back in their with your wife. We're good here."

Ron sighed. "Thank you."

Natasha grinned. "You're welcome. Enjoy yourselves and see you guys tomorrow bright and early."

Ron smiled. "Yep, Hollywood studios awaits!"

Natasha waved good bye and kept going and in minutes, she joined the group. She dived into her food with gusto and just a little bit of an evil grin…

 _Any moment now…_

* * *

That evil bitch. You've got to be fucking kidding me…" Sable swore as she held up the spangly bikini style underwear.

I hate you Natasha." She held up the underwear infront of her and sighed, hanging her head.

Then she had a second thought. Would it be so wrong to wear these anyway? She was free now and no longer had to fear anything. That bastard would never bother her again.

It's time to stop being a wuss," She told herlsef. With another look at her self in the mirrior, she bent over and slipped them on.

"Fine, you evil Bitch, I'll play the game. But I'll do it my way."

With them on, she hurried to get dressed. Just a her son suggested, she put on her strapless bra and then ontop of that, her pretty lace racer back tanktop. She loved the way it looed on her and also it showed off her ink…which she could say with joy that she no longer needed to hide it.

She gave it one last look before she paired it with a pair of blue jean capris. She quickly braided her hair to the side and then stepped out of the bathroom.

After thoroughly drying her feet she slipped on her stylish wedged sandals and then grabbed her purse.

At that same moment, a knock came from the adjoining room.

Sable smiled and said, "Come in. I'm almost ready to go." Without pausing she pulled out her lipstick and applied it. It was a plum colored lipstick that she'd fallen in love with over the years. There would be no need for powder as she'd most likely sweat it off anyway.

I can see that. You look…gorgous!" She straightened back up and looked over at steve who was giving her an appreciative look. For some reason, coming from him, she didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable. From other men, she would have…but not him.

Steve had decided to go low key for the day and wore a white tank top under a blue button down shirt that was left open. He'd also rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. He had paired that with some navy blue cargo pants and some faded looking tennis shoes. He looked extremely handsome and yet very relaxed. In his hands, he carried of all things, an official Walt Disney world baseball cap.

He grinned at her. I kind of slipped down to the souvenir store and bought one. It's never taken me long to get ready.

Sable quirked an eyebrow at him. She half expected him to make a comment about how long it took for women to get ready. But he only turned away to look around the room. If only, it seemed to give her a bit more privacy.

It was a cute gesture, but not needed at the moment.

She walked over to him and tapped his back. He turned to her with a smile.

"I'm ready to go when you are."

He grinned and lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"I really am the luckiest man today. I get to show off my beautiful girl and make all the other men jealous!"

His beautiful girl… Butterflies filled her stomach at his words. And for once, she felt a surge of pride.

She still was not sure how to respond. So she grinned at him.

He grinned at her knowingly and then led her out of the room, shutting off the lights and the door behind them.

They made their way down to the restaurant and approached the Avengers table and were amused at the feast they seemed to be sharing. Thor looked up seeing her first and waved. Bruce and Natsha and lastly Spenser turned in their seat and waved at them.

"Momma you look pretty!"

Sable smiled at her baby and walked up to him. "Don't overdo it baby. When you're full, stop eating, okay?"

"Yes Mama." Spenser said grinning at her.

"You guys go have fun." Natasha said with a grin. "We're going to have all kinds of fun around here. We were discussing maybe taking another trip to the pools after breakfast."

Sable nodded. "That does sound like fun. Just make sure he's wearing sunblock and his pool shoes. We can't afford any scrapes on his feet."

Natasha grinned at her. "Your son is in good hands, and you guys should go have some fun. Oh and I gave the guides a day off. You'll be able to get into the park of your choice, but you'll be on your own today, so go act like some irresponsible teenagers okay?"

Sable rolled her eyes. "Oh gees, what shenanigans can I get up to when there is no adult supervision?"

Steve grinned at her, "Oh I'm sure we can think of something."

Natasha waved them away, "Go! Be free, my loves! Just don't do anything to get us all kicked out of the Most magical place on earth!"

Steve busted out laughing, and Sable kissed her son's cheek and together they walked out the door.

About 30 minutes later, they stood at the entrance of The Magic Kingdom.

"So, where should we start?" Sable asked.

"Well, I did my research, and I don't think we got to go on the Jungle Cruise last time. I feel kind of bad that Spenser didn't get to see this."

Sable smiled at him. "Don't be, after all, we'll be seeing plenty of animals when we go to Wild Kingdome park in a couple of days. There will be plenty of animals to see." She paused and looked at Steve. In fact, part of me is considering changing reservations to the wilderness lodge. I had thought about doing that back when I was planning this vacation out the first time."

"It would put him closer to the animals that he loves so much. "

Steve chuckled. "That sounds like fun. Let's do it."

Sable chuckled. "OK, but first, let's go have some fun."

And that's what they did, they both walked along holding hands and found their way to the jungle cruise ride. The whole time, Steve was a complete gentleman, making more than one woman swoon; especially when he got into the boat first and then helped her across the threshold. Sable ducked her head, but the good captain grinned at her and led her to a couple of seats near the front.

When they were seated, Steve brushed a kiss across her knuckles and then settled back, still holding her hand. When Sable refused to look up, he whispered, "Hey, don't hide your face, you might miss something good."

When Sable lifted her head, he stole a quick kiss on her cheek before sitting back. Sable couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face…so she leaned against his chest and settled in for the ride.

And Steve felt like a million bucks.

After the ride was over, they headed towards Main St where they bought a couple of breakfast sandwiches along with two ice cold bottles of water. They walked leisurely along taking in the scenery.

"So, what's next?" Sable asked.

Steve looked around him. "Well, we could go on the rides that we couldn't before. We could also do as Natasha said and just blow our souvenir money on whatever trinket we want…or we could get lost. I honestly don't know how to be a teenager. From the moment my mother died from Pneumonia, I was on my own…so I didn't get to really be a teenager. I'm kind of at a loss right now."

Sable grinned. "Well, let's start at Space mountain. I wasn't sure if I could actually take my son on it or not."

Steve grinned at her. "Lead the way."

The ride turned out to be a lot of fun. It wasn't the most thrilling ride he'd ever ridden, but according to his best girl, it was a ride of passage, much like the Flying elephant. Still they both really enjoyed it.

After that ride, they decided to keep up with the thrill rides and took on Splash Mountain…and that was a thrill in itself! They were both laughing themselves silly when they exited the ride and were even more amused when they checked out the ride picture of them. They both looked hilarious and were making strange faces. Sable just had to buy a copy of it and in the specialized frame. After being told they could pick up their copy later so it wouldn't get ruined, they left and continued their day.

It was just about 2 pm and they were just about ready to stop for lunch when Steve's phone rang.

He let go of Sable's hand and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cap, this is Iron Man.I hate to interrupt your hot date, but we need to have a short pow wow. It's pretty important."

Steve looked at Sable. "Iron man needs to talk to me. Will that be okay with you?"

"Your hot date can come with you. Meet me by the candy store across the street from you."

"Be right there." Steve said and hung up the phone. "Tony wants us to meet him at the candy store. I don't think it's an emergency…just a meeting."

Sable looked confused. "Sure, OK." Hand in hand they made their way to the candy store and sure enough Tony was there to meet them.

"What's going on?"

"I'm a philanthropist and the Genies at the Make-a-Wish foundation reached out to me for help."

That's the foundation that fulfills wishes made for terminally ill children, right?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, anyway, one of those children is here at the park with her single dad. He's a Marine veteran and had to leave the service when the little girl was diagnosed with cancer. She's in remission, but she still got her wish to come here to the park. I was able to enhance the trip by giving her the full treatment at that…girly boutique, but I found out while talking to her dad that this trip wasn't her top wish. She wanted to meet you and the rest of the crew, but we were in hiding so we couldn't fulfill that wish so she settled for a trip here…but now-"

Steve grinned at him. "But we can fulfill the wish now."

Tony nodded. "Yep, Pepper is keeping them company, but she really wants to meet you…I thought maybe we could have lunch with them. I'm already footing the bill for their meals today. Would you be willing to join us?"

Steve looked at Sable. "It's up to you…would you mind this little detour?"

Sable shook her head. "No, I don't mind. We'll have plenty of time to spend together. And if it'sfor the kids, I cant say no."

Steve grinned at her. "Okay then, lead the way, Iron Man."

Tony nodded. "Her name is Madeline Sawyer and her dad's name is Sean."

The duo didn't stop holding hands the whole way. Sure enough, they walked a ways till they met the father and daughter. The latter of them was sitting in a wheel chair with her Belle gown on and her hair done up in the classic bun hair style from the movie. Her dad stood behind her looking tough and sporting a USMC tshirt. He may have left the service, but he didn't stop his routine.

Pepper waved to them and leaned over to the little girl's ear. Her eyes lit up with excitement and she tugged on her daddy's hand.

Steve grinned at her and waved to them when they got closer, Steve addressed the pair. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers and this is my girlfriend Sable Maverickson. Stark said you wanted to meet us?"

The dad nodded. "Yes, that was her wish, but you guys had disappeared. So we settled for her second wish."

Steve nodded, "Yeah we did. We were under attack from the boogie man. My fellow avengers and I were here on a protection detail.

The little girl looked up at him. But you're Captain America, you can beat anyone!"

Steve chuckled. "That's true for the most part. The serum I was injected with made me into a super soldier, and I can fight physical enemies all day, but the guy was a bad mutant with psychic powers. None of us have the skills to beat someone that could inflict nightmares and anxiety attacks on anyone he wanted to. So we got someone to help us and now that the bad guy's dead, we can celebrate!

The little girl nodded accepting his explination and then looked up at Sable. "Is she a super hero too?"

Sable shook her head about to negate herself when Steve spoke up for her. "Well, actually she's a special agent with a fantastic skill set, and that makes her as awesome as the rest of us!"

The little girl looked up at Sable again. "Cool, can I have your autograph? I've always wanted to meet a special agent!"

Ssble looked at Steve who gave her an encouraging look. Tony smirked and handed her a pen and the little girl handed over her autograph book.

Once she had everyone's autograph of the present Avengers, Tony spoke up again. "So, who's hungry?"


	18. A Lovely Night Pt 1

**And we're back with the two most important chapters. This is the middle part of the story and the part I've been working up to since the beginning. I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

"Oh, I couldn't eat another bite", Sean said as he sat back from the table. "It's been a while since I had steak this good."

Tony nodded. "It's definitely better than shawarma."

Sean looked confused. "What is that?

Steve grinned. "It's pretty much just an Arabian style sandwich. Tony wanted us to try it after the battle of New York. But he's right, this steak definitely trumps Shawarma."

Tony shrugged. "Hey, what else does one do when you've just finished saving the world, not to mention flying a nuke through a wormhole in space?"

Steve didn't miss the way Tony flinched when he spoke. But he didn't say anything, lest anyone knew of his nightmares and panic attacks he still had from what should have been his death via crashing a Nazi airplane into icy waters.

"You've got a point, there. That victory was worthy of a revel, though I kind of felt bad eating while the owners worked to clean up their destroyed restaurant."

"Nothing to feel bad about, not really. I left them a $50,000 tip." Tony said, "It's not charity, but it did give them a leg up and a nice little nest egg to start the rebuilding process."

"I never really saw that side of the famous Tony Stark that way…not beyond the money any way," Sean said. "I guess I never really saw past that billionaire. I can't tell you how much I appreciated you doing this for my daughter."

Tony wiped his mouth with a napkin. "It's a pleasure to lend a hand. Not many people really see past the front I put up. This world of business and finance, not to mention the world of fame and fortune, is a shark tank. No one can afford to look soft, there are certain people who wouldn't hesitate to take my company from me. But to those who matter the most, I can really be myself. Even Steve here was fooled."

Steve shrugged. "Yeah, I won't deny it, but we didn't come here to talk about us. Tony here told me you're a veteran?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah, two tours with the US marine core. I was honorably discharged when my parents called with the news that my baby girl was sick. My baby mama isn't in the picture. It's just my little girl and me."

Steve nodded. "So what are you up to these days?"

"It's hard to find a job that I can use the skills I learned in the core. I've been working as a bouncer at this club in Manhattan that some of my old buddies from school own. It lets me have time with my daughter during the day and then a full night's work. I'm used to working really long hours." Tony nodded and was quiet for a moment. And then Pepper whispered in his ear and he grinned at her. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yeah, but who's counting. Then she turned to Sean. We just had an opening at Stark Enterprises in our security department. The job is yours if you want it. I can set you up with whatever you need to get settled in with your daughter. The pay will a little higher than what you make as a bouncer."

Sean looked like he wanted to cry. "That would be wonderful." He looked at his daughter. "What do you think?"

"You should take it Daddy, that way you don't have to sleep in the living room anymore!"

Pepper grinned at him. "Then it's settled. We'll be back the first week of November. You call me at the number on the card and we'll get the ball rolling."

Sean shook his head but couldn't stop grinning. "That's….I can't even."

Thankfully, he was interrupted by the alert tone of his phone going off. He looked at Pepper and then looked down at the phone.

 _The entourage is on its way. Start making your way back._

Tony nodded at himself and then showed the text to Pepper whom gave him a conspiratorial look.

"Stark, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Steve asked.

"Not just yet, but I'm sure our new friends have lots more of the park to see." Then he turned to see Sable. "And you have a son who is asking for you. It is about that time that you told him you guys would be back."

Sean gave them a long look but then nodded to himself and then looked down at his daughter. "Mr. Stark is right; we have to tickets to go see Nemo live…or something like that."

The little girl looked up at her dad with a big grin on her face. "OK, daddy. I can't wait to see Nemo!"

Sean wiped his face with a napkin and took one final sip of his soda. Then he stood up and checked his daughter's blanket and she whispered something in his ear and he kissed her hair. Okay, we'll do that next."

Then he pulled the break back. "Thank you again Mr. Stark. I really appreciate everything you've done for us."

Tony waved them off. "Not a problem. You guys enjoy the rest of your vacation, okay?"

"We will Mr. Stark!" The little girl grinned at him. And they both waved good bye to him.

When they were gone, Tony stood up. "I wasn't kidding about that whole needing to get back to the hotel thing. By the time this vacation is over, Natasha, Bruce and Thor will never want to watch another Disney movie again."

Sable grinned. "Yeah, that's why I like to mix things up with a few action flicks along with a thriller thrown in for good measure."

"Not a fan of Freddy or Jason." Pepper asked.

Sable shook her head. "Too much blood and gore for me, and they have a serious lack of stable story line. Nothing but debauchery and slaughter. Although I kind of liked that movie, Silent Hill. I'd never allow Spenser to watch it, but I do admit to having a copy of it hidden in my room.

Tony shrugged. "It was a very interesting film. It treded a fine line between slasher and thriller. Not much of a happy ending there."

"Um, guys, I'm not really up to date on films like that. Wanna clue me in?"

Sable leaned into him. "It's about a little girl who was adopted and has scary dreams about a little ghost town. The mom, trying to figure things out, takes her to Silent hill and then after having a bit of wreck, she wakes up to find her daughter missing…she spends the rest of the movie running around, running away from from a demonic monster, trying to find her daughter."

Steve wrapped an arm around Sable and kissed her head. "Huh, maybe I'll give the movie a chance when we get back. I'm intrigued."

Tony hid a smile at seeing the little scene. But he then remembered that he had to get them back to the hotel. The fairy godmother would be there any moment.

"I'm declaring a movie night for the grownups when we get back, but we do need to get back to the hotel."

Sable nodded. "I do miss my boy, just a little."

Tony nodded and then signaled the waiter for the check.

Sable never felt so content and special as she walked beside Steve. With every tiny little show of affection he showed her, she fell bit by bit more in love with him. So much more than she did before.

Before she knew it, they were back at the hotel, and the moment they got out of the elevator, and walked towards their room, with Tony and Pepper leading the way, she looked on curiously as Tony rapped on the door. "The Royal couple is here."

Steve cocked his head to the side. "What's going on?"

"Yeah," Sable said, "We're not a royal couple."

Pepper grinned at them as the door opened and the Fairy Godmother walked out with Spenser at her side.

"Oh, but you are tonight, my Dear. Come in, we don't have whole lot of time."

Sable's heart jumped in excitement.

"What's all this?"

Spenser ran to her and jumped in her arms. "Mama, the Fairy Godmother is here to make you a princess, it's what I wished for! She's gonna make it happen tonight! But you gotta come in the room!"

Steve figured it out before Sable did. "I think we've been set up."

The fairy godmother walked towards them with her wand out. "This is true, my dear Captain. You have such a sweet boy on your hands. He met with me at Cinderella's castle and used his wish to do for me to do what what I did for Cinderella. So, I am here to make you a princess, you will have it all. The royal carriage will be here to pick you up in an hour and a half, I have my fairy godmothers in training to assist me." She paused and looked at Steve. "And you, Captain have your own transformation to get on with. Some royal valets are waiting in your room to assist you, Now come on, it's time make some magic happen!"

Sable looked at her son. "This was all you?"

Spenser kissed her cheek. "Uh huh! You and Captain America are gonna go to the ball! Come on Mama! I even helped pick out your tiara!"

Sable hugged her son tightly in her arms and kissed his face everywhere. "You are the best little boy in the world! I love you to the moon and back!"

Spenser giggled. "You're the best mommy ever! But you gotta put me down so you can get ready for the ball!"

The little boy giggled and kissed her back. "Come on Mommy!"

"Ok, ok," She laughed. She set him on his feet but didn't let go of his hand as he led her into the room.

The mother's eyes widened as she walked into the room. There were indeed to women in there dressed in the uniforms from the boutique she'd seen on the DVD. Next to them, on a portable dress rack hung three different dresses. Next to that sat a glittering tiara and a set of jewelry.

The final thing in the room was three pairs of very stylish formal shoes.

With baited breath, she walked over to the dress rack. She zeroed in on a royal blue strapless gown with a ruched skirt. She gently turned the hanger and saw the ribbon laces going up the back.

It was gorgeous!

I thought you'd like that one. Natasha said stepping out from the shadows.

"You were in on this?"

The assassin grinned crossing her arms across her chest and grinned. "Your son asked me to go with him for his meeting with this matron of magic. It was a surprise to me too when he enlisted me to help out. He said it was because I'm good at keeping secrets."

"You certainly are. It must have been loads of fun to keep secrets from me."

"Just go with it Mom!" Spenser said at her side. "Don't be mad!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her and laughed softly at them.

Sable wanted to flip her off, but instead knelt down to her son's level.

"No, I'm not mad, at least not about this. Your godmother and I will be having a nice chat tomorrow, but you've done such a sweet thing for me. And I'm so happy, that I'll even give this meddling woman a reprieve."

Natasha only grinned as the Fairy Godmother reentered the room. "Well, now, let's get this thing going!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve stood in his room which had been taken over by two stately gentleman that greeted him.

"Greetings, Captain Rogers." Said the older man. They were both dressed in immaculate suits with not a single wrinkle to be seen. The older man held out his hand to Steve. "You won't remember me, after all this time, but I'm Lieutenant Liam Dawnson and I was part of the company that you rescued from the red skull. I never saw you after that and was unable to give you my thanks before you went into the ice. So please, consider this service tonight, my thanks."

Before Steve could respond, the older man ushered the younger man forward. "This is my grandson, Logan Masters. If you hadn't acted, neither of us would be standing here."

Steve was speechless. "I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say, but we should at least start getting you ready. But first, we should find you the perfect suit. If need be, I can make any adjustments needed."

Steve looked at him for a long moment. "I didn't think any veterans from the war would still be around. I would have thought you'd retired a long time ago."

The old man grinned at him. "Once a soldier, always a soldier. I still work out everyday, it's not as vigorous as it was in the army, but I've done my best. I had to have a hip replacement 10 years ago, but I wasn't about to let that stop me. But enough about me, I don't want the Fairy Godmother to turn me into a frog for not getting to work. As for retirement, I retired once the war was over, and then I went into the family business in a Tux shop. I've been there every since. But enough back stroy for now. You have a wonderful night ahead of you."

Steve grinned. "Okay. I'm all yours."

* * *

Sable fidgeted again, and the fairy godmother who was sitting back in the chair, observing her trainees cocked her head sideways.

"My Dear, is something the matter?"

Sable stopped and blushed, looking at up at the magical being. "No Fairy Godmother, I'm just not used to such extravagance. I've not worn a dress since…" She trailed off and snapped her mouth shut.

Natasha who was standing next to the older woman tsked at her. "Easy Sable. This is nothing like that. Nothing bad's gonna happen. Steve is nothing like he who is now dead."

The fairy godmother raised her eyebrows, but said nothing, she was well aware of whose company she was in.

"He who is now dead can't ever harm you again. I verified it myself, this is a brand new day…er...night. Your only responsibility is to be a beautiful princess and enjoy this night with your handsome captain."

Sable took a deep breath. "I can't help this. Ever since him, I've avoided anything pretty like the plague…I know it's all in my head."

The magic woman rose from her chair and walked towards Sable. "What is it you mortals wear for those little parties…little black dresses?"

Sable nodded. "My coworkers wouldn't leave it alone…they told me I should try and get out of my comfort zone. So I spent a whole months pay on a day of pampering…the black dress alone was at least 100 bucks. I've regretted that whole thing for years now."

The fairy godmother looked at her closely and then looked at her girls. "My dear trainees, could you give us a few moments? Go take five."

Instantly those girls were out of the room.

When they were alone, the woman looked at her again. "I know a little of your situation, being a magical being and all. I also know that Sable isn't your only name. What were you before this?"

Sable found she couldn't look the old woman in the eye.

"Her name was Lacey." Natasha said softly. "It's a very feminine name. When she went into my protective custody, she took on a name that would keep any interested men off her scent."

"Well then, maybe it is time to shed your Sable skin and become Lacy for tonight. This is going to be a Lacy kind of night. Your handsome Captain wouldn't ever let anything happen to you. I can see that from a mile away."

"Steve doesn't even know Lacy."

"And that's okay, he'll love you weather in either incarnation. You just be you."

"You two are more alike than you realize. The world only knows Captain America; his super soldier persona. No one ever looks at him as just plain Steven Rogers. No one ever calls him Steve except for us. I can't see any problem with just being Lacy for tonight."

Lacy turned to the mirror again and gave herself another once over. She closed her eyes and just for the night put away her tough persona….when she opened her eyes she relaxed her shoulders and let that small part of her out. The one that believed in true love and that one day her prince would come to her…the one that still believed in fairy tales…that pure untainted little girl come forward. She looked down at her dress and with a small smile gave a little twirl.

The fairy godmother walked back towards her. "Are you ready to continue, Lacy?"

Lacy turned back to her. "Yes, fairy Godmother."

"Very good, Lacy. Now I'll go get my trainees."

In no time at all, she was dressed, her hair was done up in a romantic hairstyle and with her shoes on and her nails done. It was time for the final part.

The trainees stepped back and all had small smiles as the Fairy Godmother delicately placed the tiara in her hair and then gently slid the hair pens into place.

She stepped away with a small tear in her eye. "Now, my dear, you are ready. Just let me go check on your captain."

Natasha stepped forward again. "I'm proud of you, Sable. You've really grown a lot."

The beautiful woman in the blue dressed turned to her.

"No, Not Sable….Call me Lacy; the old woman was right. It's time for her to come back for a while. If Steve asks, I'll reveal everything to him."

Natasha grinned at her. "Atta girl. I won't wait up for you."

"You'll take care of my boy?"

"Yep, he's never been in better hands."


	19. A Lovely Night Pt2

Steve stood still in front of the floor length mirror and looked at himself. This was the first time in a long time that he really stopped to look himself over. Not since his transformation had he gazed into a mirror this long.

Before he never really cared to look this good before. With Steve, he only usually threw on whatever plain white tee he had and a pair of trousers.

But not tonight. No, this night he was dressed to the nines. He had on a dark navy blue three piece suit with not a wrinkle to be found. His black shoes gleamed in the light of the hotel room. His tie, had been tied with the ease of a professional who'd been doing this all his life. His hair was neat and one could only barely see the outline of the white undershirt he wore under the white dress shirt.

"You're all ready now, Captain Rogers. You shine like a new penny." The older man stated.

Steve looked away from his reflection to the duo behind him.

"You look nervous." The younger man commented. "Is there anything else we might do for you?"

Steve gave them a small smile and shook his head. "Despite the hype. This is the first time since the war that I've been this dressed up…and never for a date. I was actually a pretty big loser before the serum."

The older man cocked his head at him. "Then accept the serum as a gift, a second chance. Don't waste it. You're not a loser anymore."

Steve snorted derisively. "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn, but thank you for the encouragement."

The older man nodded and then looked to the young boy who'd been shooed out of the women's dressing room.

"What say you, young man? Do you approve?"

Spencer grinned nodding his head happily. "Yeah, Mom's gonna be so happy tonight!" He'd been sitting on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. He'd been on the verge of falling asleep in his boredom. But now with the fully dressed Captain looking at him, he perked up.

Steve gave himself one last look in the mirror and then turned to the little boy on the bed.

He walked over knelt down in front of him. "Hey Buddy, this was such a good wish you made. I'm going to do everything I can to make this night perfect for your mom. I promise." The little boy grinned at him. "Wait till you see mom in her dress and Tiara! She's gonna look so pretty in it."

Steve grinned at him. "Well then, why don't you go find out if she's ready yet?"

"Oh she's ready all right. She's exquisite." Tony said as he walked into the room. "I just got the call from the door man. You're carriage awaits."

Steve took a deep breath and then stood to his feet. Spenser got up too and walked through the door. The captain turned to look at the men in his room.

"Thank you guys so much for all of this."

The older man grinned at him and gave a small bow. "Enjoy your evening, Sir."

Lacy squared her shoulders and allowed Natasha to usher her into the hallway, she so wanted to fidget and smooth her gown out again, but she fought the urge and instead stood straight and proud…and watched the door to Steve's room open.

She's seen all those romantic movies and even read about those moments…those cosmic moments when two lovers see each other for the first time and with new eyes. Where their eyes meet and your heart sputters…

This was one of those moments.

Steve's jaw all but dropped when he saw her standing there looking tall and proud and oozing confidence…

Sable…you look beautiful!"

"She ducked her head and looked down at her son who was tugging at her hand."

"Come on Mom! You've got a date to go on!"

Sable chuckled at her son and knelt down, kissing his cheek.

Steve smiled at her and walked towards her, when he bowed at the waist before her.

"My lady? The carriage is waiting for us."

Lacy grinned and held out her hand for him. He kissed her knuckles and then held out his arm and she took it. As they were about to walk away, a bright camera flash went off and when they could see again, they saw Tony standing there with 35 mm camera and a wide grin on his face. "Come on, kids. Play along, this is tradition before the big first date."

"This isn't prom, Tony. Was that really necessary?"

Yes it is, and I will, without shame document this first date. Now stop complaining and pose for the camera. Spenser, better get in there too. This kind of night only happens once."

After the obligatory slew of pictures, a visibly impatient Spenser spoke up. "Are we done yet? They have a ball to go to!"

Pepper smiled at him. "He's got a point, Tony. Let em go so they can enjoy themselves."

Tony put the camera away and nodded. "Very well, go on kiddies. Have fun storming the castle."

Lacy turned to him and cocked her head sideways. "Really? Do you really think this is an appropriate moment to spring a Princess Bride quote on me?"

Tony grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sable? Are you ready to go?"

Lacy nodded and knelt down giving Spenser a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Go with Aunti Nat. Be good for her, okay?"

"I'm a perfect angel mom! I'll be good!"

Lacy grinned at shook her head. "OK, go on. I love you sweetie, thank you for all of this!"

You're welcome Mommy! I love you to. But you gotta get to the ball!"

Lacy shooed him back to Natasha and stood up again. "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Steve nodded once more and held out his arm to her, and Lacy took it, letting him lead her towards the elevators. As part of the services, one of the workers from the front desk made sure that the path from the elevators to the front door was kept clear.

As the door opened, they were greeted by the worker and led to the front door where the foot man in full uniform waited for them. With a bow, he led them out to wear a Cinderella carriage waited them in all its golden glory led by a team of two white horses.

The foot man walked ahead of them and stood by the opening in the carriage where a gilded stool had been placed for them. Steve helped her in to the carriage first before entering himself. When they were seated, the footman bowed to them. My name is Garret, if you should need something before we get to the restaurant, feel free to let me know, in the meantime, we're taking you on a scenic route around the park. Please, enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you." Steve said as he gently took Lacy's hand in his own.

Once the footman was standing on his platform behind the chassis, they were off.

"You really look beautiful, Sable."

"Thank you, Steve. But tonight, I'm Lacy. It was my name, before all of this. I was just Lacy, a single mother and computer nerd."

Steve understood what she was saying. He'd known about her alter ego, though he never acknowledged it before tonight. Tonight, when it was just the two of them, there were no alter egos.

He nodded. "Right now, I'm just Steve. A regular guy from Brooklyn who is really in love with you. That's all. I'm not Captain America tonight."

He picked up their joined hands and kissed her knuckles. "You know, I've never been on a date before, I'm completely clueless as to what to do on a date."

Lacy chuckled. "I'm in the same boat. Other than that night with…him. I've never been on a date before either. As a nerd, I was pretty much invisible."

I don't see how that's possible. And I wouldn't count he- who- is- dead as a first date."

Lacy grinned t him. "Nope, I don't either. Too bad, they don't have a manual for this kind of situation."

Steve grinned at her. "I guess we're just gonna have to wing it. Find something interesting to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Let's see, how about we start with what your plans are for this holiday season. I'm a soldier from the 4o's. I have no idea how much things have changed."

Lacy nodded to herself. "When the house blew up, we lost everything and that includes all the Christmas gifts I'd been storing up this year. We've also lost the tree and all the one of a kind ornaments and the stockings and everything I'd put in the storage tubs. I've got all that to replace and only a month to do it in. I don't want to have to fight off the black Friday crowd. I almost got mugged the first time I dared venture into the chaos. I'd rather not repeat that again. I also have to check with my insurance company about getting another vehicle, not to mention the winter clothes that I didn't get around to buying."

"I can help with all of that, but what about your traditions?"

"My baby was too young till now to understand those kinds of things. But when I was a kid, the holidays were so big around our house. Once Halloween was over, we put away the scary decorations and began the Christmas shopping. When my mother brought home the Christmas Toy catalog from Sears, which always seemed to happen on a Saturday morning, we would spend the morning in our Pajamas drinking hot cocoa. I would pull out a notebook and begin making a wish list and my parent's used that list to pick out my Christmas presents. It was like that up until Thanksgiving Day, not a single Christmas decoration would go up until we saw Santa show up at the end of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. My mother would get up extra early and make a small feast of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and hash browns. And we would watch the parade. Once Santa showed up, then the Christmas season would begin. It was a constant party and I always got so damn excited when I saw Dad hoisting the Christmas boxes from the attic."

Lacy stopped them, embarrassed that she had been rambling like she did.

"My parents always made sure the holidays were special for me." She lamely finished. "They've never known their grandson. I sent them a birth announcement and the updated picture once in a while, but all that ended after I started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. I had to cut off all connections so that my enemy couldn't find us."

Steve grinned at her. "You should call them, once we're all done with this vacation. We have time to get things settled down and even prepare for Christmas. We could take a drive down to…"

"Tennessee. We live in a small town in Tennessee."

"Right, Tennessee. We should rent a family van and then drive down there for Thanksgiving. I'm sure your parents are anxious to see you and Spenser."

"It would be a new thing for my baby. We start slow with a call to them via web cam. That should make it easier for him…and you. It will be a big step for us. If that's what you still want. You sure you're ready to meet the parents?"

"Nope, I have no idea if I am. All I know is that I'm sure about this things between us. If meeting your parents is part of us…then I'm all in."

Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt. Lacy looked out the window to see a pretty building all lit up for them. A moment later, the footman was at their door again. "We have arrived at our destination. When you are ready, I can lower the stairs for you."

Steve kissed her knuckles again. "Shall we, Princess?"

Lacy giggled. "Yes, we shall."

Once out of the carriage, they walked arm in arm to building and were met by a butler. He was an older gentleman, maybe in his early 60's with a strong british accent and he sort of reminded Lacy of Michael Caine from the Batman movies.

"Welcome, Master Rogers and Lady Sable. We've been expecting you. Our top chef has prepared a small dinner for you two." The butler led them down a small hallway and into a side room where the table was set up for a romantic dinner.

The room was exquisite and solitary. Off to the sides there was a small stage where a few musician in semi-formal clothes were playing softly for them. They were led to a simple yet elegant table which was set with what looked like expensive plates, silverware, and exquisite glassware. Thick linen napkins were set out, rolled up in simple metallic napkin rings that were settled in the middle of the plates.

"This place is beautiful." Lacy said in a soft voice. "What's on the menu?"

"Your friends, Natasha and Bruce gave us a list of your favorite foods, so we have some tender fall off the bone steaks along with some perfectly prepared crab cakes, some of that grey stuff you couldn't get enough of and some baked potatoes and your choice of vegetables. Also, I've prepared a top notch selection of wines for you to choose from."

While he gave this small speech, Steve waited like a perfect gentleman while Lacy sat in her chair and then he gently pushed the chair in and made sure she was comfortably seated.

As soon as he was seated next to her, the butler showed them both the wine menu.

With their wines chosen (both opted for red wines), they continued their previous conversation.

"What are your parents like?" Steve asked.

"I'm not normal, guess where I got it from?" She smiled wryly at her date. He nodded his head urging her to go on. "I'm not sure how to explain it. My parents are rockabilly. They love anything to do with the 5o's and 60's. My dad is an auto mechanic who still sports side burns and greased hair. My mother is much the same way, she loves her flared dresses and black and white sneakers. For their wedding anniversary, my dad gave her vintage car that he'd upgraded with a GPS and sound system. She drives it everywhere. My dad is big guy but he loves the rock music and especially Elvis. I grew up listening to The King of Rock n Roll. They're pretty relaxed and they weren't that upset when I didn't take to their lifestyle. I was a total 90s kid. Though I still hung on to one or two 50's style dresses, or at least I did; those dresses went up in flames when I lost everything else."

Steve grinned at her. "Well, we'll just add that to the list to the things that need replacing. It can't be that hard to find replacement dresses."

"My mom sews the 5o's clothes. I'm sure when we go to see them, we'll be leaving with replacements."

Steve grinned at her. They sound spectacular."

Lacy nodded. "And what of your parents? You've been listening to me talking all night. It's your turn."

Steve sighed. "I never knew my father, he was killed in action just before I was born. My mother was a nurse in a TB ward, she was very skilled in her field. She worked hard and her bedside manner was so very gentle and she would wrap up a sprained ankle with the same care that she applied a band aid to a scraped knee."

Steve paused as the butler came back with their food. He also refilled their wine glasses. When he left, Lacy spoke again.

"She sounds wonderful. Did you guys have any kind of traditions for Christmas?"

Steve smiled as he nodded. "Yeah, we didn't have a lot and the great depression hit us pretty hard, and we had to sell the house and live in a tiny apartment. Her job as a nurse were all that saved us, she was good in her field and they couldn't afford to let her go. So we had some money, but we were pretty limited in what we could do. Once my friend Bucky came along, his mother and mine put their money together so we could at least have a small feast. Our decorations were all hand-made or repurposed. It forced everyone to be as creative as we could. Nothing was as extravagant as it is these days, but we made it work. It also really makes me appreciate what I have now. This is the first Christmas that I'm truly looking forward too and I don't know about you. But I really want to make this holiday season big. I finally have a family to celebrate with."

Lacy was at a loss for words at that statement and Steve seemed to know it. They were quiet for a moment and then looked at the band that had been softly playing all this time.

"Hey, we'd like to dance, could you guys play a slow song for us?"

The lead singer, a guy with short spiky black hair nodded and turned to his band members and whispered something to them. Then one of them, a girl with long blonde hair braided down her back turned to her keyboards and began to play the opening bars to a very special song.

 _ **There's a calm surrender to the rush of day**_

 _ **When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away**_

 _ **An enchanted moment, and it sees me through**_

 _ **It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**_

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?**_

 _ **It is where we are**_

 _ **It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_

 _ **That we got this far**_

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?**_

 _ **How it's laid to rest**_

 _ **It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

 _ **Believe the very best**_

 _ **There's a time for everyone if they only learn**_

 _ **That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn**_

 _ **There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors**_

 _ **When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**_

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?**_

 _ **It is where we are**_

 _ **It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_

 _ **That we got this far**_

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?**_

 _ **How it's laid to rest**_

 _ **It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

 _ **Believe the very best**_

 _ **It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

 _ **Believe the very best**_

The words to the song hit Steve squarely in the chest. It's as if the writer had him in mind when the song was written. The whole time, they slowly danced around the floor with gentle movements and moved as one. Which was amazing as in all the years since he was in the ice, he didn't know how to dance.

"I love you."

Steve looked down at Lacy and saw absolute sincerity in her eyes.

Lacy swallowed then, feeling so damn nervous at her soft admission. With those words she'd offered her heart to him.

"I love you too."

Sable's heart all but exploded in her chest and she grinned up at him and did something she didn't expect to.

She kissed him…fully on the lips.

Steve's heart lept in his chest as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her back. This wasn't the chaste kiss he given her on the forehead. This was something so much more real, and honest. And all consuming.

This was love. He realized….Love's first kiss. He never wanted the moment to end. They kissed and kissed and when they had to end the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes amazed.

"I know what those words cost you Lacy. I'll keep your heart safe."

"I know you will. I trust you."

With those soft words, an unbreakable bond was forged between them.

"Kiss me again."

"Yes," Steve whispered. And he kissed her again, never letting go of her. They kissed and kissed until they were breathless.

This time when they parted, they were both smiling and Lacy giggled softly.

Steve pecked her lips one more time before leading her back to the table.

The butler gave them a knowing smile. "Shall I cancel desert? You two look like you might want to leave the ball early."

Steve chuckled. "No, if my leading lady doesn't mind, I think I'd like to give 'the grey stuff' a try. I don't want this night to end so soon."

Lacey smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

The butler chuckled softly at the sight. "Very well sir, I shall arrange for desert."

Steve kissed her back. Once she was back in her seat, he carefully pushed her chair in for her.

The grey stuff was indeed delicious. They had a bowl each and after another serving of wine, Steve called an end to the dinner. He was only slightly buzzed, but he didn't want his girl to get drunk.

With another kiss to her cheek, he politely thanked the band and the butler and he offered Lacy his arm again. He laughed as she slightly stumbled.

"Hey Lacy, are you okay to walk?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm only a little buzzed. I'll be fine. I remember the one and only time I got drunk. The last thing I need is to revisit my morning after. No thank you."

Steve grinned. "Ok, let's be off then."

Once back inside the carriage, Steve smiled when Lacey leaned against him. It was one thing when she did that on the jungle cruise ride, but this was just….more. Steve wondered if this was what intimacy felt like.

It felt _so_ good.

After another few minutes, Steve began to notice that they weren't anywhere close to the hotel. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing else. His gut was telling him to relax, that everything would be fine. So instead of investigating, he just sat back and enjoyed the moment.

When they arrived at that their destination, Steve was even more confused. Up in front of them was Cinderella's castle all lit up under the pretty night sky.

When the footman appeared in front of them, Steve gave him a questioning look. "What are we doing here?"

The footman chuckled. "It was a surprise. You have been given the ultimate honor of staying in the Cinderella Suite for the night. A small overnight bag has been brought up for both of you with your basics in there as well as a change of clothes. It's all up there waiting for you guys."

Steve shook his head. "This is something else, I thought even Tony couldn't get a night here."

"I report directly to the Fairy Godmother. When that son of yours made that wish, he evoked Disney Magic, The Fairy Godmother took the wish and ran with it. This is a special honor that most people only dream of, don't take the magic for granted."

Steve was already nodding. "Got it." He grinned at Lacey. "Come on, your highness, let's go see what's so magical about this room."

Lacy giggled and nodded. "Yes, let's go see what the castle has to offer."

* * *

 **Yesss! It finally happened!**

 **Song credit goes to Elton John for Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from the Lion King soundtrack.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	20. Just The Two Of Us

**I don't have much to say this time around, just that I'm grateful to everyone for their patience. I'm starting to get back into the writing groove again. This chapter is nothing but Steve and Lacy. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

The place was gorgeous. This much was certain; it was like being transported from the modern world…to a world of fairy tales.

That was Sable's first thought….and then she froze when she saw the bedroom.

The beds. Her anxiety sped up her heart rate when she realized that she would indeed be spending the night in the same room as Captain America…as a man.

Just the two of them.

"Sab….Lacy, are you okay?" Steve said as he walked up behind her. Lacy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And that second was all it took for Steve to catch on.

He paused and refrained from touching her lest he startle her.

"You _do_ know that nothing has to happen tonight."

Lacy closed her eyes and exhaled softly. "I know." She turned to face Steve. I'm no virgin…you know that. I've just never shared a room…" her she faltered and found she couldn't look into his eyes.

"With a man." Steve finished softly.

Lacy nodded and then a moment later bravely looked up at him.

"I'm not used to sharing a room with a woman…this is the most time I've spent alone with a lady. We're on completely even footing."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"What do we do?" She whispered.

"Enjoy the room. This is my first time in an enchanted castle, we may not get the opportunity to stay here again." Steve grinned at her and picked up her hand. "Let's just keep going from where we left off. Let's see what this suite has to offer."

I heard there was an epic hot tub in the bathroom." Lacy said and then blushed when she realized what she'd just said.

Steve leaned in and pressed another kiss to her lips. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll just go get my trunks on."

When Lacy gave him a look of surprise, he kissed her lips again. "Nothing happens without your say. We're just going to keep on going like we did before; getting to know each other. I don't even know what your favorite kind of music is."

Lacy couldn't stop the smile that graced her face. She laughed softly as she went to her own bag. She groaned again when he lifted up that star spangled suimsuit she'd forgotten all about.

"Damn you Romanoff. I .am. going to kill you!"

"You know that she does that kind of thing on purpose, right?" Lacy looked up sharply at Steve was leaning casually against the door frame to the bathroom.

Lacy sighed. "Yeah, I'm well aware of it. She had me weaing star spangled underwear this morning."

Steve chuckled. Yeah and I'm pretty sure they were the same pair that she was torturing me with at that…store back in New York.

"The Victoria's Secret Store? I didn't even know you were in there."

The cap chuckled. "To be honest, I'm not even sure why I decided to go in there. It's not like you needed my protection…not with Tony, Natasha and Clint in there. I just couldn't help myself."

Sable shook her head, barely hiding her smile. "I vowed revenge on her, you know. I'm just waiting on the right moment."

Steve cracked a smile. "It's hard to pull anything over on her, but I have a feeling you'll find a way to do it; if you do, try and get it on tape.

Lacy waited for the door to close before she quickly put the suit on. When she had adjusted it in all the right places, she waited another minute before knocking on the door.

Steve was grinning when he opened the door for her but it faltered when he finally caught sight of her. In the next moment, his smile got wider. Wow, I never knew the stars and stripes could look that good."

Lacy blushed and had no idea what to say so she stepped into the tub and sat down against the spa pillows. As Steve stepped in the tun, she took the chance to watch him get in. Now that she thought about it, this was truly the first time she'd seen him without a shirt on…and damn…

"You know, I could take one of those selfies, it might last longer.

Lacy was just buzzed enough to smile back at him. "If you want, but I think the real thing is much better."

Steve grinned as he stepped in, though he felt his heart rate speed up. Many women had flirted with him over the years after his transformation, but her words had a whole different effect on him. He felt so warm inside, and he couldn't stop smiling at her as he settled into the pulsing water.

They were both silent neither of them sure what to say to the other. Steve racked his mind for topics. Then he looked at her with a grin.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Lacy looked at him curiously. "Ask away."

Steve took a deep breath. I"s there a reason you don't like receiving bouquets?"

Lacy nodded. "That's a deep question. But I promised to be tell you everything." She paused and sighed again. "Before, hell broke loose, I'd only received a bouquet one time before. My father gave me a vase full of sunflowers for my 16th birthday. I kept a few of the petals in the birthday card he gave me. It was in the black box thankfully so it wasn't destroyed in the fire. But then the meaning of it changed when I got my first job in an office building. This receptionist was this beautiful woman that always had more than one man in love with her. She seemed to have new ones every month and sometimes more than one. She was always bragging about how she could get a man whenever she wanted. The bouquets were proof of that. I worked there for at least a year and I eventually grew to hate the sight of them. I know now it was jealousy and I'd never pretend otherwise, but they just seemed to become more cheapened to me. Then when hell broke loose, He who is dead would send bouquets of roses to me and it became something threatening to me."

Lacy sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "They just hold no appeal for me anymore."

Steve nodded and put an arm around her. You mentioned that your father never got you roses…I'm assuming he knows about your dislike of them…"

"Yeah, he knows better than anyone, both my parents do." She sighed again and rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed a gentle kiss to her brow.

"When I was younger, I had a best friend, her name was Madelyn Rose. We were both 10 and she was from a wealthy family. We sat next to each other in school and played together on the play ground. Madelyn and I were thick as thieves. Her parents were nice people too. They were the ones who brought me here for my first time. Back in the ninety's, they were taking her here for her 11th birthday and she begged them to let me come with her. So after speaking to my parents they bought me a ticket and it was also the first time I got to fly first class with them."

Lacy sighed softly. "It was our last summer together. Just after we got back and just before school started she got sick. She'd had a very aggressive form of leukemia. She only lived about a month before she died.

Her parents, of course, were inconsolable and they put her funeral arrangements in the hands of her aunt and uncle. They were so stuck up and haughty. During one of the times when I visited her in the hospital she told me that she would rather have carnations or Lilly or even snap dragons at her funeral. She said roses should be used for romantic gifts and not to decorate her casket.

When I tried to tell the aunt about it, she commanded me to mind my own business and that children should be seen and not heard and to respect my elders. I ran home crying of course and my dad was there to hold me as I cried my eyes out and told him everything. Later on, he took me to a green house and we picked out some snap dragons. I waited until we got to the cemetery and the priest had read the final rites over her and ended the prayer to put my gift next to her casket.

The aunt was there and she knocked over the gift and accused me of disrespecting my elders. Before my parents could come to my defense I…uh yelled something very nasty at her." Lacy paused and chuckled at the memory.

"You cussed her out, didn't you?"

Lacy laughed. "Yeah, I had heard my mother say those words to some lady on the phone and I felt the moment warranted stronger language….so I ugh…I blurted out that she was a stupid sausage sucking whore."

Lacy shook her head at the old memory.

"Man did I ever get into trouble for that. It was the first time I'd ever had my mouth washed out with soap."

Steve grinned at her, "That's adorable, I can see you doing that."

Lacy nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't until later on in my teenage years that I asked my mom about the woman on the phone. She told me it was some common whore that was trying to steal my dad away from her. She'd walked in on the lady trying to seduce my dad a week before that and she'd slapped her down, hard. It took a show down the week after the call for the woman to be sent on her way. The laid a trap for her and when she followed them to the park, they confronted her and embarrassed her in such a way that she left the town for good, though my mother refused to tell me anymore than that."

They were quiet for a few more moments and then Steve picked up her hand.

"Ok, so roses are out of the question. What kind of flowers do you like?

Lacy shrugged. "I honestly never thought about it before, maybe you could just surprise me, I just rather you gave them in person and not so callously from a delivery service. It just seems so cold to do it like that."

Steve kissed her hand and then settled back against the pillow. I'll keep that in mind and I'm sorry about what you went through with your friend. If you want, I'm sure we can ask JARVIS to track them down so you can confront them."

Sable shook her head. No, it's not worth it; though I wouldn't be surprised if I were to run into them when we go to meet my parents. Though this time I'm not a defenseless little girl anymore…and I would like to visit my friend's grave."

Steve nodded. "We can do that, and if possible leave a very large amount of colorful flowers there."

Lacy nodded. "That won't be hard, and I should leave a hidden camera running so I can catch their reactions and record them."

Steve chuckled and started to kiss her cheek, but she turned at the next second and he kissed her lips instead. Steve held still letting her control the kiss and his heart smiled when she leaned into him more, and he reached out and touched the skin of her stomach, never having done so before. He was rewarded when she turned in the water and wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her sideways on to his lap. She shuddered slightly and he froze hoping he had not just screwed things up by being so forward.

The kiss ended but instead of pulling away she nestled closer to him an rested against him.

I don't think I'll ever be able to stay away from you again." He said softly. This is so….perfect."

She chuckled softly. "Then don't, I can't even remember what it felt like to be alone. This is too amazing; I can't go back to being alone anymore. Whether we stay at the tower or go find another place to stay, I want you near..if you're okay with that."

Steve softly drew his fingers up her back. He was battling his better sense at the moment. His desire to keep her close was at odds with worrying about their safety should some lunatic come after him.

But then, Hydra was gone for the moment, and they hadn't seen any evidence of the rogue science division since he went into the water.

"Did I speak too soon? I'm sorry if I scared you off."

Steve smiled and kissed her again. "No, it's not that, it's just a big thing for us." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'm not saying no, it's definitely something I want for us. But there will be a lot of planning involved with that."

Lacy only nodded. Her heart stirring a bit at that, with those words, he'd assured her that he was in it for the long haul. He wanted to be part of their family. It was something she'd never thought she'd want. But being with this handsome soldier had changed all of that.

She sighed and laid back taking in all the luxury around them. "This place sure is something. I really do feel like royalty right now."

Steve nodded. "I don't think I've ever been in such lavish surroundings; not even at Stark Tower."

"At least that you know of," Lacy smirked. "We've never seen Pepper's private bathroom, she could ask anything of him and he'd hand it over as soon as he could fabricate it."

Steve chuckled nodded. "I don't doubt it. A fella could get used to this kind of luxury."

Lacy sighed, this was quite a wish he made, my son. I guess that now would be as good a time as any to work on fulfilling a wish that he made last year. Besides meeting you and getting your autograph, there was only one thing he seriously wanted. I had planned on getting to work on it before that idiot reappeared."

Steve sat forward and turned to her. "And what would that be?"

Lacy sighed. "He wanted a dog, or rather to adopt one from the local animal shelter. I'd taken him to look at some a few months ago, and there was one he really liked. Perfect temperament and already house trained. But then a week later, when we were on the way to adopt him, we found out some one else had already snatched him up." Lacy sighed. "Spenser was so disappointed, but in hindsight, it was for the best, the pup might have died in the fire."

"Then you should get him one. How do you go about it these days?"

As they talked more about it, Steve noticed that Lacy started yawning more and more and by the time she finished explaining how she would purchase a money card for her son, her eyes had started to droop.

Steve leaned in for another kiss, "Hey Beautiful, lets get you to bed, before you fall asleep in the tub."

Lacey yawned again. "Alcohol always does this to me. I can never stay awake past midnight. Some Cinderella I make."

Steve chuckled, got up from the tub and helped his lady stand up. When he tried to pick her up in his arms it took him about a second to realize his mistake. When he missed his footing, they both landed back in the hot tub and water went everywhere.

Steve came up sputtering and coughing up the water to see Lacy giggling uncontrollably.

He shook his head. "Yep, some super hero I turned out to be." Lacy stifled her giggle. I'm sorry Steve, that was too funny. She stood up again, and walked over to offer a hand to him. Steve looked up at her grinned. "So, that's what humble pie tastes like."

Lacy shook her head and helped Steve to his feet. "I guess we're both disappointments then."

Once they both were standing on the bath mat. Lacy tossed a towel at him and then grabbed another to dry herself off.

And Steve just stood there, unable to tear his eyes away from her gorgeous body. He watched as she dried out her hair and then ran the towel over her body and then bent over-

Blushing, he tore his eyes away from her and turned around and began to dry himself off. He sighed with relief when she walked out of the bathroom. This who chaste thing was going to be a challenge for him, especially with such a gorgeous girlfriend around. A small smile spread across his face.

 _He had finally won her heart….what a night this had turned out to be!_

Once he finally had himself dried off, he sneaked a peek out the door and saw that she was now dressed for bed in a Tshirt and some sleep shorts. He walked over to his tote bag and took it back with him into the bathroom where he changed into the sleep pants.

He then looked into the mirror and chuckled at himself. He could see a change in his face and he realized what a love sick look fool he was. He shook his head at him self and noticed that the smile was still on his face.

A moment later he hung his wet shorts on the side of the tub and walked back into the bedroom. Lacy had already turned the lights off and only a lamp on the table was on. He looked between the two beds and started towards the empty bed.

"You know, we are fully grown adults, I promise to behave if you do."

"I was just giving you the chance to decline."

"No, I want you in my bed." Lacy said and then immediately blushed. "Wow! That came out wrong."

Steve chuckled and walked back towards her. "I don't have to be asked twice." He chuckled as he walked towards her and she pulled back the covers for him. The moment he slid in beside her, she turned the light off and then shifted again and laid her head on his shoulder.

And there they laid in the same bed for the first time.

"You know, I never did find out what kind of music you liked."

Lacey smiled in the dark. "I'm eclectic as far as music goes. Before I became Sable, when I was just a nerd. I listened to soft rock and 80's music. But when Natasha helped me become Sable, she got me into something harder to go with my new identity. Now I seriously love bands like Nightwish and Within Temptation. I tried the heavy metal and even thrash, but it was just too much for my ears to handle. She even took me to a concert once and I realized how much I loved listening to it, it's a great release once you let it take you over.

"Take you over?"

Lacey kissed his cheek. "It's hard to explain. The music really helps me get into the mindset of going from Lacey to Sable. Getting the tattoo helped me out too. I may even get another when we leave here."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to all the new things from this modern world."

"That's okay, I'll help you out with that."

"I look forward to it."

Lacy yawned deeply and her eyes slowly closed. Steve kissed her hair again and was soon asleep himself.


End file.
